Bloody Roses : blood,love,lust,seduction
by Xeyah
Summary: vampires,zombie-vampires,serpentine humans,masochists,sadists,seduction,love,lust,betrayal.chrctrs r kai,kyoya,ryuga,tala,brooklyn,ginga.read the ch 1 where the summary cntains adult scenes n violence.leave reviews.chap35 uploaded on 1nov
1. Chapter 1: tears and blood

Username: Xeyah

Story name: Bloody Roses: Beyblade, blood, seduction, lust and love!

Genre: dark romance/ death romance/romance /tragedy / hurt / comfort

Category: Anime

Written for: Metal Fight Beyblade

Protagonists: Xeyah / Kyoya / Kai / Ryuga

Antagonists: Tala / Brooklyn / Alec / Kane / Eric/ Saurel Jaden

Other featured characters: from tetsuya to damian hart, everyone featuring in the whole metal fight category..from metal fusion to metal fury,masters,4d… though they are minor role characters.

And here are the real life people for them... i mean a movie cast: well guys you got to Google these guys and then to get a better picture if you want, just think them and make their hairstyles and dresses like they are that of the characters (with their ages)

Blader dj: Ashton kutcher (24)

Hyoma: miura haruma (19)

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki (17)

Alec masfield: Cameron bright (20)

Brooklyn masfield: gaku shindo (20)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Tala Valkov: Sebastian andrieu (20)

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya (19)

Kenta yumiya: (the small boy in this photo) .com/2010/02/my_tween_likes_a_boy_with_green_

(10)

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) (21)

Faust: tom Felton (long white hair) (20)

Madoka amano: the young version of kanzaki shiori (in brown short hair)(18)

Kane: akanishi Jin (19)

Damian hart: Justin chatwin (20)

Dan and reiki: ikuta toma for both since they are twins (17)

Zeo abyss: koike teppei (17)

Teru saotome: Aaron carter (long blonde hair) (18)

Ryutaro fukami: sho sakura (17)

Tobio: satoshi ohno (in crazy blonde hair)(16)

Jack: the red haired version of aiba hiroki (coz tetsuya and jack look almost same) (17)

Wells: zac efron (17)

Doji: James Franco (25)

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato (19)

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) (20)

Saurel: Selma Blair (21)

(If any character is further introduced... he or she would be personalised into a real one and the name of the real one would be written against his/her name)

...

1

Chapter 1: tears and blood

2

Chapter 2: kai's note

3

Chapter 3: kyoya's invitation

4

Chapter 4:kyoya:love unleashed?

5

Chapter 5:his kisses

6

Chapter 6: i matter for him?

7

Chapter 7: you heal my pain

8

Chapter 8: dark flashbacks

9

Chapter 9: taking advantages

10

Chapter 10:tsubasa!

11

Chapter 11: the trap!

12

Chapter 12: battle fatal!

13

Chapter 13: a kiss while it rained

14

Chapter 14: getting seduced by ryuuga

15

Chapter 15 : reiji's desires

16

Chapter 16: illusive seduction!

17

Chapter 17:the trail

18

Chapter 18 :Yuu tendo's naughty plans

19

Chapter 19 : i want you!

20

Chapter 20 : conflicts

21

Chapter 21 : absinthe!

22

Chapter 22:toxiiccccc!

23

Chapter 23 : it begins!

24

Chapter 24: eric

25

Chapter 25: pleasure from pain

26

Chapter 26: the serpentine vampires

27

Chapter 27 : solace

28

Chapter 28: sex tape game!

29

Chapter 29: broken!

30

Chapter 30: syringes

31

Chapter 31 : 5 lovemaking nights:the 1st

Here are some clips from different chapter to give you a jist of the story

_Chapter 6:_

_(Kyoya turns to the side where my voice came from...he saw no one...and I, from behind kissed his ear...he turned back and i kissed him...my fingers ran in his hair and because of the seduction ,he began kissing me back, he pressed my body hardly against his and he pulled down my knots making me bare chested but nothing visible coz of the fact i was tightly pressed against him...his fingers began running over my back and his hands explored the bare skin of mine...as he began running his hands on my waist, my spirit entered me and i sank my fangs in his neck(it's not fatal coz after the battle is over it disappears completely)...as my fangs sank in his neck i felt something on my thigh .he had actually slit my thigh parted away from him covering my chest with my hands...the illusion disappeared and everyone felt like they were in the battle stadium again.)_

_..._

_Covering my breasts with my hand i fell on my knees there...my spirit in its red aura was all bleeding with its wings and skin violently slit and ripped...my condition was bad too..I was not only bleeding from my thigh...i was bleeding from my arms and chest too..._

_Chapter 8:_

_I stared at my wrist and closed my eyes. Their faces seemed smirking cunningly in my mind. Faces of them four. My mind was making flashbacks. The scenes that danced fiercely in my mind._

_"Tala, Kane...no...Brooklyn... Alec...please leave me...", i had begged them as they had begun to take my clothes had pinned me to the wall pressing every part of my body with his hands.i had pressed my lips tightly trying not to get them opened, but he got them so violently, he had sucked them, bit them so violently.i was screaming in pain and they never bothered night, i would never be able to swallow it. The way their hands had squeezed my breasts, the way they sucked and bit them, was the one scene of nightmares i used to have in my nights daily. Their bloody mouths,how their tongues drived the most innocent shit out of me...there...all my attempts to push them back had failed so easily and then they violently bit me somewhere to make me feel more pain..._

_"Try to find your identity...you are not what you are not now", i had said._

_But they didn't listen._

_Tala...he had been my boyfriend during junior highschool,Brooklyn and Kane, they had been my childhood friends and in some years, sweethearts too...alec, he was Brooklyn's brother and he had been so friendly in those happier days not before the day that had added black chapters to the book of my life. They had went out missing with kai for nearly two weeks and then they four suddenly showed up on saint valentine...the time i was waiting for kai as he had promised me that he will meet me in that case dead or alive..and in that cave where i was impatiently waiting for him wearing a red dress and those red roses...they had ravished me leaving me nearly dead for next few days, bleeding and crying their all alone...and kai, he returned only to make me aware of something that evil coming to end us both..he was already suffering...she had bit him and had left him to morph slowly into the vampire form...there was no hope for recovery...it was just his love that sent those essence in my body to find it...the emerald stone...but my deflowering would never allow me to touch it...and there was just one ultimatum...the blood bath!_

_The blood bath...the words...they were screaming in my mind..._

_I wrapped my hands round my body tightly, fearing that i would fall apart into pieces...then it seemed their hands and lips were touching me in their dirty lusty manner again...tears were not ceasing from my eyes..._

_Another scene in which they were tearing those rose petals and then raining them over my naked body took toll over my mind...i was lying energyless, numb from my side...on the ground with my eyes having their tears all dried up..._

_They left me thereafter promising they would return...i was sure of my death...and the moment i was all set to quit...he had embraced me...in such a way that it made me liven up again..._

_I never wanted to live after what happened but it was not easy to leave him...in pain that was more than me...that was the time when we professed our love to each other...and promised of promises we would never break even if it's about sacrificing life..._

_I coiled on the floor. Those scenes didn't seem to end..._

_]_

_Chapter 13:_

_I bit her lip hard trying to give her a little pain._

_She didn't react to it._

_Instead she sucked my lips and then kissed my earlobe._

_My fingers ran through her hair._

_The water dripping on our bodies' coz of the rain just added extra effect to the kiss._

_"I love you", she said._

_"I love you too", i spoke abruptly and the words came automatically out of my mouth._

_I kissed her lips again._

_I thought for a while... and then of a strong feeling of guilt i pushed her back gently and walked out of there._

_'I can't... i can't imagine you with me... i am bad... and would ruin you... i do love you... but it's not possible...forgive me... 'I spoke in my thoughts._

_Chapter 14:_

_standing next to ryuuga now..._

_"That's what i was waiting for", ryuuga smirked and then kissed me._

_I kissed his ear and he removed his jacket away... i began kissing his chest and ran my tongue over his chest buttons_

_Chapter 15:. _

_I closed my yellow eyes, and began to have flashback of that dream._

_I was in a cave standing sadistically pinned to the wall, thinking of my loneliness._

_Then from the darkness appeared she dressed in greenish golden clothes that seemed to be tattered by appearance._

_She stood opposite to me and then showed signs that her energy was completely drained..._

_I took hold of her as she lied on the ground..._

_First she kissed my lips delightly._

_She hugged me and then i turned her round and licked her bare back with my snaky tongue._

_I licked her face and her lips the same way..._

_'I am emotionless' i had spoken to her._

_'But i know you can feel and make me feel pleasure' she had answered._

_With no patience i dug my teeth in her left breast pretending to be a bloody deadly snake that wanted to end her life._

_She moaned in pain and pleasure with the tip of my tongue exploring her breasts and my fangy teeth giving her the little pain._

_She tasted so nice, her skin was so beautiful and i kept exploring her._

_'Let me be completely yours reiji this night' she had told before crushing my lips with her._

_The dream was so true. She brings that warmness to my cold blooded and cold hearted body._

_'I love you reiji' were the last words i heard from her before it went wild._

_"Reiji? I had come to fill that loneliness of yours", a voice distracted me away from my thoughts and i raised my face just to realise it was her._

_She closed the room door and sat topless next to me._

_I kissed her ear and her cheeks slowly trying to feel her seducing taste._

_I took her breast in my hand and licked them wildly._

_I hissed again and crushed her lips with mine biting her soft body parts while licking them (__errrr... you know what i mean!)_

_As i was about to kiss her twice she pushed me back. I hissed again in fury and pulled her by her beautiful hair along with her neck._

_I squeezed her breast a bit hard trying to let her feel the pain for betraying me by attempting to leave me._

_A tear trickled down her cheek and i licked her cheeks trying to wipe them off._

_Acting merciless and wild i began making love to her._

_'Reiji stop... you are hurting me... please" she begged before me._

_"This is just a reward for the mistake you did... I dont want to lose you anyway... you are just mine..." i spoke in her ears and then bent down on my knees pulling down the last piece left covering her genitals..._

_she kissed me again to distract me... i pressed my lips against her the first time, the second and then after the third time she disappeared leaving a purple aura of her body energy at her place._

_"You are just mine xeyaaahh...mine!Mine!Mine!" i screamed loudly again and again._

_Chapter 21:_

_"I can't take it anymore" i said and continued kissing his chest._

_"It hasn't even started yet, so forget everything and feel the pleasure" he smirked and then continued kissing my nape._

_And my moans were just getting louder by each second._

_Chapter 25:_

_A hand pulled my hair hard._

_Pulling my arm now, he rose me from the ground and it took me no time to realise it was someone I didn't know._

_I didn't look at the person behind._

_With violence he pushed me against the wall._

_Chapter 26_

_Ginka: you were the member of dark nebula before, did you got to know that reiji guy huh?_

_Xeyah: I don't know much of reiji. All you can know of him is that he is a serpentine vampire-human. Can say these guys are 20%snakes and 80% vampire-humans. They have a bit of horrific history related to them._

_Ginka: history? I would like to know more!_

_Xeyah: yes, I heard it from ryuuga when reiji had joined the organisation. Serpentines are humans that possess characteristics of a snake, escpecially the race of them was actually serpentines until a war that destroyed the serpentines ages ago. Its some vampire war. The serpentines actually went to favour the lycans,i.e. the werewolves. That enraged the vampires and they began biting all serpentines producing a new species- the serpentine vampires. Serpentine vampires appear human but at a time, under circumstances, they turn into their form. Their appearance is much like a human. Their fangs appear at this time and the bite leaves the victim turn blue and eventually dead. The most notable characteristic are their eyes that change from the snaky lime yellow to red. Also, the skin below the right eye seems to be painted by a pattern. A pattern that depicts the pattern of the skin of a snake., the colour of this pattern has a huge variety. These guys are seductive. _

_Gingka: oh! That's all behind that sadist guy._

_Xeyah: and there is something more of reiji that no one knows. If you believe me,he is the incarnation of the seductive serpentine human of that vampire war. His name was Reiji too. Reiji was known to be a very seductive serpentine male of his time. He had a mate, a girl named Seinne. She loved him a lot and reiji too coulnt keep away from from her. But one night, they were attacked by the vampires and the blood converted them to this species of serpentine vampires. Reiji grew insane, and he began hunting women at night to quench his undying thirst. Seinne coundnt see reiji like that, but she was helpless. Of anger, she began killing all the women he mated with. Its said she would bled the girls dry and would vomit the blood in a river. Of their dead bodies, she would burn them and drink the ashes.i had dreams of reiji that way. And I am so sure that its his second birth._

_Chapter 31:_

"_Hey?" I caressed her cheeks with the word._

_She was breathing heavily. Her moans were loud and they were getting louder and louder._

_I brought her face closer to mine and I pressed my lips against her's._

_My hands ambled on her breasts after I made her topless. _

_The fathomless ecstasy of pain and lust had begun and there was no stopping._

[Characters real life personalisation

Tsubasa: oguri shun 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Doji: James Franco 25

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) 20

The stranger boy: Elijah wood 19

Doji's two bodyguards: (similar to doji's appearance or James appearance) 23

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features (nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) 20

Chapter one 1: the first flashes of tears and blood and the beginning

...

Narrated by: Xeyah Edward Shelburne (my portrayal character)

Scene 1

I was in a dark cave staring at my reflection and all i could see was a very beautiful face of mine with purple eyes, full reddish pink lips, and brunette hair with purple streaks in my hair. My white dress was mostly made of net with two another layering of nets at my breasts, and below my waist forming a beautiful shortskirt. It was sleeveless with a good deep neck, and almost a big v cut at the back showing much of my back. My hairs were open. I stared at my reflection. My head was bent straight on the water surface. A tear trickled down my cheeks and it fell on the surface causing the water to form small waves to show tht it was disturbed. My purple irises moved and began to stare my wrist which was thoroughly dominated by my bleeding blood. I wrapped my right palm around my left wrist and closed my eyes tightly.

"i would have to make it, before the purgatory's final dawn, "saying so i loosened my palm's grip at my wrist and took hold of the purple and white locket which was in the form of an oval shell case just bout 3 cm in length made up of purple and white quartz material. I pulled the purple thread tied to my neck with which it was hanging took it in my hand. Another tear rolled down and it fell on it. A purple light illuminated the whole cave and then appeared the soul of a black dressed girl with appearance, looks and cloth style all like mine. The difference was just in the colour of the irises. They were red.

"If you succeed before that dawn and achieve mortality, you still meet that bloody fate", my other half spoke.

"But that ensures his life, would it be sacrifice, i won't mind, if my end means life to him, let it be", i made my final decision.

The light disappeared and so as my other half. And for the last moment i walked towards the cave opening.

Scene 2

I walked towards the dark nebula headquarter building with all the people round there staring at me. They didn't spoke to each other but kept on staring me hard. I don't know from where, a boy called me from behind and i stopped without looking back. He walked towards me and finally was standing right behind me.

"i was asked by kai hiwatari to forward you this message", instead of handing me the note paper in my hand, he slipped it into the edge of the v cut at me back running his fingers in my skin in the most lecherous way .i breathed heavily and uncomfortably as he did that and i neared the building entrance, entered the hall and passed a scanner, and then the next scanner. 3rd security check asked me for a blood confinement test.4th asked me to strip naked with my private parts covered with the 1st basic net layers of my dress and then a blood sample was taken by machines.

Finally i was guided by two black dressed men to doji's chamber. Standing next to him was a yellow haired guy (Yuu) and a white long haired handsome guy (Tsubasa). Doji stood as i walked towards him. I stopped.

"Welcome Miss Xeyah, we just hope the time porter travel was not suffocating," he said adjusting his glasses.

"Compared to the pain i already bear, it was nothing" i smiled as i spoke. As i completed my sentence, Tsubasa narrowed his eyes and stared my eyes. While Yuu playfully played with his bey launcher.

"Doji, u have taken her in coz of her exotic and gorgeous looks?" Yuu asked keeping the launcher aside.

"Of course dark nebula doesn't consider females, but you can say that her looks played a role..."Doji spoke and Tsubasa smiled "...but her potential would be proven to you in the battle", doji completed his sentence.

"Will she battle us now? Hey miss erotica, would you battle us huh?" Yuu asked grinning.

I didn't reply anything and walked towards the exit with doji to the bey room. This left both of Yuu and Tsubasa guessing.

"She should have been considered for been made the dark nebula's ambassador, what do you think Tsubasa?"Yuu said, pulling tsubasa's pant.

"Yeah, but she does has something different", Tsubasa blinked his eyes.

In the bey room i had defeated doji's team of 40 best and Yuu entered after this battle.

They both stood opposite me.

"Where is her bey?" Tsubasa asked.

I pulled my locket and adjusted it at the heart of a white bey in my hand.

"Yuu and Tsubasa, she had defeated us without any bey spirit soul, just with tht white bey in her hand, don't take it easy, coz it's the time she is using the soul", one of the defeated guys yelled.

"I want to take down ryuuga with them too", i told doji.

"Ryuuga would battle after your battle with Yuu and Tsubasa." Merci said.

"As it goes." i sighed

The battle began

3

2

1

Let it:

Ripppppp!

Scene 3

"i have never seen a bey like yours, you make it right at the beginning of the battle, its defensive, attacking and stamina type, impossible to exist, and the soul,XONOX VAMPIRESS,its impossible too.", Tsubasa told me as i lay in his bedroom with a wet bandage over my head while he and Yuu sat left to me

"What is that VAMPIRE LUST AND SEDUCTION ASSAULT attack?" Yuu asked.

"it's not a bey spirit, it's my half captured in that, and the attack, it's just seduction, something which no one can escape, but thats what i use after i don't find any way to win, it's the final move,"..I told.

"But why did you faint using that with ryuuga?" Tsubasa asked.

"as i told you it's my another half, so in case if its harmed, the affects would be seen on me too, ryuuga is very powerful, so i had to use it, but his bey, it's a self focused one and so it's hard to use seduction, when i go for the attack,i have to use all my life energy and it leaves me 'energy sucked', so i fainted, even i won against ryuuga, i couldn't help myself not fainting" I explained in my velvet voice.

Doji's two men arrived and Yuu went with them. As i pulled my hand back saying him goodbye, my fingers accidently hit tsubasa's cheeks.

"Pardon me", i apologized.

He smiled first but then He took my left hand in his and examined the cut marks on my wrist.

"How did that happen?" he asked with his eyes looking at mine.

"It's nothing, just hit by a bey", i answered pulling my hand back.

"These marks are different, like a bite, are you sure?" he again asked.

"Yeah i am sure,".i replied.

He sat there for another 30 minutes in absolute silence continuing to watch me carefully allover with my eyes closed trying to catch sleep; he stroked my hair gently without bothering me about his action and left the room.

In my thoughts i remembered Tsubasa lifting my unconscious body in his arms the same way he did while i fainted with my battle with ryuuga. His beautiful face filled my whole thoughts for a while, but then they were overshadowed by his face, kai's face.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	2. Chapter 2: kai's note

Chapter 2: kai's note

...

[Characters real life personalisation

Tsubasa: oguri shun+ Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Doji: James Franco (25)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato (19)

Kenta yumiya: (the small boy in this photo) (10) .com/2010/02/my_tween_likes_a_boy_with_green_

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair)(20)

Madoka amano: the young version of kanzaki shiori (in brown short hair) 18

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features (nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) 20

Hyoma: miura haruma 19

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido 19

...

When i opened my eyes in evening it was Tsubasa standing at the door again waiting for me to notice him.i saw him and i held my head, the pain had disappeared.

"Doji wants to see you at the control room", he spoke and then he left.

I ,who was in tsubasa's room, left the bed and adjusted some knots of my dress.i felt something at my back and i took it was the note paper message that boy had given me. It read:

Z (my nickname by kai),WE REACHED AT THE SLENRODGE CITY VIA THE SAME TIMEPORTER,ITS FAR AWAY FROM WHERE YOU ARE.I AM COMING TO SE YOU AT THE 'ROWLAND WOODS' BEHIND THE MAIN CITY.

KAI

I kissed the paper, actually kissing his handwriting and the feel of his hands on it. Two tears trickled down again.

Minutes after i ruled out of the room.

In doji's chamber i was told the whole plan we had to work upon to destroy or seize the bey's of kyoya, ginga, everything was over there Tsubasa asked me to follow him to the river so tht i can figure out kyoya, ginga, and Hyoma.

I don't know of what reason, Tsubasa held my hand and stuck me closer to him.i looked at him when he did so.

"Relax, just sensing your eternal energies", he said and closed his eyes...

"You are not a human, or someone near you is tht of them/?" he asked.

"Who them?"I asked him back.

"The immortals!" he told.

"What? You believe in them? They don't exist. It's actually coz of the bey soul which is bound to me, tht vampiress." I replied in a simple tone, sounding much deep in my words.

"Who are they?" i asked trying to distract him for the moment looking at ginka's group.

"Oh! Yeah, there they are, we got to go", he walked freeing my hands.

"Tsubasa? What are you doing here?"Ginga asked.

"actually, was here for fresh air, saw you guys, so thought i shall introduce my new friend to you,moreoverly the 4th member of our dark nebula's destructive team.",tsubasa told.

"A 4th one, and a girl, you r kidding me right? She is dark nebula's model ambassador... i just heard, she is the reason they kicked Sandra out" Hyoma laughed.

"No, she is not now, she is asked but she haven't accepted it i guess", as Tsubasa told them, their eyes were left wide open.

"Allright...Who is she then?" Hikaru demanded.

"Her name is Xeyah, holds a bey spirit named XONOX VAMPIRESS.", tsubasa told them.

"Xonox vampiress?" Kenta asked.

"yeah yeah i know, a bey that holds the other half soul of the master, with a attack type, stamina type and defensive form of bey, all three in one,", it was a male voice that came from behind was a green haired guy.

"Xeyah, Thts Kyoya Tategami, holds the defensive type bey Leone", Tsubasa introduced.

"Impressive enough! Impossible for anyone to describe it,"i stared Kyoya as i spoke.

"B-b-bu-bull! How do you know that Kyoya?" Benkei made his trademark sentence.

"Benkei, well xonox vampires spirit is not normally lyk what we have. Xonox vampiress in legends are known to be one from the group of vampires that are exotic, seductive and angelically beautiful, well they exist on two life essences, lust and blood. Well i don't understand how miss. Ummmmmmm...yeah xeyah, holds it, and if you go the myth way, the humans who have control over such vampires are just lyk them in appearance. So i guessed it out." kyoya spoke all his stuff simple resting on his bench.

"You know much greenhead!" i stared him again and spoke like i would just kill him in a lusty manner.

"Can i see your bey?", madoka asked.

"Yeah ...stand behind me."

I took out my locket and placed its pearl over my white bey, it formed a beautiful white and purple bey .i launched it with my same purple white combo launcher and ripper. And sat infront of them on my knees.

It flew over the water surface making the water dance, and then in the dark aura of the evening, appeared my soul spirit with its eyes closed, Hands at their side and sitting on its knees... like a crying angel.

"Vowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww", kenta spoke,

"It can't be a bey spirit," Hyoma told,

"Bull, no, i am dreaming", benkei jumped.

"I can't believe such a bey can exist", madoka reported.

"Its xeyah, its lyk what madoka said, how it can be...?" ginga said amazed.

"Its illumination is so powerful if used that the opposite player would deny a fight and would accept defeating even without launching a bey", Tsubasa told them.

Suddenly, the bey spirit of mine disappeared and a Beyblade came in a super speed and it slit my arm. It began bleeding and i fell on the ground completely.

"Xeyah?" everyone was confused.

I took me bey back, and no one noticed Kyoya walked in the woods in the direction the bey came from.

I ripped a net piece from my skirt and wrapped it round the wound. Tsubasa sat closer to me.

"We should go back", he told me.

"No, i want to remain here till midnight", i told him.

"We got to tell doji, why someone would attack you?" he showed concern.

"Listen to me tsubasa, it's something important here, issues about my past, i am here to meet someone, tht person i can't tell you who, is very important to me... You should leave, i would be... would be safe." as i said i stood up and walked away into the woods.

I turned back only to see Tsubasa disappearing too and the others walk away.

IN THE WOODS

It was dark through the forest, holding my arm i kept on walking inside and then a familiar voice was heard and it echoed in the woods. It was dranzer's cry.i grew aware that my lover was not far away and the distance was not more than a little distance.i walked towards the fire light. It was cold enough to shiver me as i was wearing just my white attire. A figure appeared ahead me and it reduced the distance of us to just a meter.

The figure of a grey and black haired guy wearing a white long scarf was tht of him, something i had loved the most in my life.

"Kai", a number of teardrops dropped down my lovely cheeks.

He dragged me closer to him and put one hand round my waist, and the other behind my neck. So close tht i could feel his , his lips crushed mine, pressing them wildly into mine. Even after 13 minutes or 15, he was not near getting over. He sucked my lower lip hardly and then as he began to bite it hard.i pushed him back. But he was Kai. He pulled me again towards him and gently caressed me in his arms while kissing me.

"I am here with you, you won't have to fear." he told while breaking the kiss for a while, and after ending he continued the liplock.i might have actually slept in that position as it seemed because he had no urge to end it.

When he finished, he began kissing my throat and my neck line, my cleavage.

"Forgive me for this", he hugged me.

"Don't apologize, when would we transport all of them to our time line?" i asked.

"After 17 days right from today".

Does the time stops if i want it to? No.

It was morning and at 4 am exactly i woke up when he kissed me ...he walked away and i saw him vanish before my eyes ...i could still feel i was sleeping with my head on his arm, closer to him...those moments were so beautiful tht it was hard to imagine the phase of pain tht would come later would be so worse.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	3. Chapter 3: kyoya's invitation

Chapter 3: kyoya's invitation

...

[[Characters real life personalisation

Hyoma: miura haruma 19

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun+ Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Alec masfield: Cameron bright 20

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) 20

Doji: James Franco 25

]

...]]

I walked towards the end of the forest .i found some blood spilled on the leaves.i walked further and saw tht a green haired guy was lying unconscious on the ground. It was kyoya.i hurried towards him.

"Kyoya? Kyoya?"I patted his face.

"Answer me/? Are you ok?" i again screamed.

In his hands i saw his Beyblade and some cuts similar to mine on his wrist.

"ALEC?" i asked myself.

I lifted Kyoya by his arm and clinged him to me with each of our hands crossed behind our necks.

I relieved him on a big rock near the river.

I brought some water and pour it on his eyes.

After 5 or 10 minutes he opened his eyes.

"My wrist! Man! It's paining!"He groaned.

I tore another piece from my skirt and after washing the wound, i wrapped it round his wrist.

He was still unaware who was there with him.

"Hyoma, i am ok", he said.

"Hyoma?"I again sprinkled some water over him and then i kissed his eyes.

"Would Hyoma kiss you?" he was surprised and he began staring me.

"Eh? You are xeyah right? What are you doing here with me huh? Was i here with you all night?" he asked in unease.

"Thats what i have to ask you,wht was i doing here with you, when i woke up we were both naked, did you raped me hey?",i teased him.

"Naked?No, i was fighting a bey and it attacked me.i don't know what happened next...no! No! I am not perverted right! I...I ..."

I stopped him in between..."calm down! Relax! Was just joking! Nothing happened!"

"What are you doing here, i remember you were hurt by tht same bey right?" he asked.

"err...i am actually...i was searching tsubasa,he told me he would get back within some time, but he left me alone and while on my way back,i found you" i said.

He rose from the ground.

"I gotta go", he walked away.

"Hey..Lis... (he disappeared)...ten", i completed my word.

I returned to the dark nebula building tired. It was early morning.

I went to my room and saw Tsubasa already sitting there.

"You just fresh yourself up and take a bath, i am waiting for you at the ...breakfast room", he told me and stood from the couch.

"Hey, thanks ...umm...well why are you so protective of me, not protective, i mean concerned?" i asked gently, reducing our distance to a few inches.

"We are team mates right? And i am the same for Yuu as well, though you are a girl, a beautiful girl, so of course i would show concern. Well if it bothers you then..." he said.

"No...It feels better...why would i get annoyed with tht, you are good. Thanks. And i am sorry that i refused to come with you at night back." i said.

"Who was the one you wanted to meet?" he asked.

"i am sorry i lied you... it's actually a CRESTE night and it's the only time when my spirit revives more powers... it's very much of energy stuff and had you been nearby... you would have got hurt"

He went out, after 45 minutes, i ruled out for the breakfast room wearing a white dress, same in style as my previous white one, with some purple streaks and shaded portions on the skirt part. And my hairs were same wavical with some additional blonde streaks along with the purple ones.

I entered tht big room, doji and most had finished and so only a few bladers and Tsubasa along with Yuu were there.

"Good morning miss exotica!"Yuu greeted me.

"Good morning yuu, how are you today? Good morning everyone too!" i greeted back.

"Good morning!" they smiled.

Had our food silently. One thing i noticed was that tsubasa's eyes couldn't stop looking at me most time and it was Yuu sometimes and a guy who would have to remind him of having food first.

It was over and we left. While i walked with Yuu towards the battle room for a friendly match, ryuuga showed up. We stopped and then after he gave me lecherous gaze, he walked away.

Yuu was moroverly a child so it was a bit kiddish stuff while i was with him; Tsubasa was off that day with doji sending him to a nearby city for a bey battle. Ryuuga was with him too.

It was 3 in had left by now and i was reading cosmopolitan magazine. Well, i chose to explore the city myself, so i left was cloudy walked in the streets with small children having battles.i gave them some defensive skill tips and they were amazed to see my bey.

I walked towards a parking garage to go through the shortcut for the main street.i felt someone was following me.i turned back and raindrops greeted me. Suddenly it began raining heavily.i slither passed to a nearby warehouse (face hunter's partially abandoned one since they disbanded).

I sat on one of the boxes lying in the corner.

"I want to apologize ...i am sorry", a voice said.i looked up and it was Kyoya standing some distance away.

"So this is your famous den huh? Sorry for what/?" i asked.

He walked towards me.

"Sorry because i shouldn't have left you like a fool in the woods alone", he said.

"Not a problem, well i still guess why were you in such a hurry?" i asked.

"Well i was behaving like a bit paranoiac, but i actually felt i was being a jerk there trying to pretend that i feel uncomfortable with a girl i don't know", he said.

"? Easy...would you like to stand there or sit next to me?" i joked.

Without any word he placed himself next to me.

We didn't spoke for minutes.

"So you have got leone! Interesting" i said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, my Leone, anyways, why do you work for dark nebula?", he asked.

"Well ...i...what if i don't want to answer this...sorry...But i cant," i spoke.

"Its ok, you don't seem to be an evil sort, so i was just guessing why would you do that."

"It's a different world; for i believe...what appears is what it's exactly not in reality."

"Purple is your trademark colour huh?" he said.

"Like yours is green!"

"Ha-ha...good enough reason to laugh" (kyoya).after a long pause.

"I have something to ask you?"(Kyoya)

"Yeah...Lyk what?"

"Have you ever dated someone? I mean hanged out with a guy?"(Kyoya)

"Well i ... I have dated a guy, but things they just demand us not to be close...So i am a bit lovelorn right here...It's over with him", i lied.

"Well, i am going to compete in a tournament day after tomorrow. Would you come there...umm...Least for Me.?/?" he was doubtful.

"Got no dark nebula missions and operations tomorrow...i would come...where it is..?"

"It's the Japan championship, so it's in a city a few miles away from here...i would go on foot there."(k)

"On foot?" i narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, i love that...so just it fills good air in my mind."(k)

"Can i join you on foot instead?"

"Really?..Yeah...Yeah?..are you sure...its some 27 miles."(k)

"Yeah, i no problem, it would rather be fun i guess".

"See ya then", he said.

He jumped towards the staircase and then disappeared in behind the big boxes.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	4. Chapter 4:kyoya:love unleashed?

Chapter 4: Kyoya: love unleashed?

...

[Characters real life personalisation

Hyoma: miura haruma 19

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido 19

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) 20

Madoka amano: the young version of kanzaki shiori (in brown short hair) 18

Dan and reiki: ikuta toma for both since they are twins 17

Doji: James Franco 25

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato 19

Inn manager: john travolta's 70 year old version

]

...

After 3 hours with my bag hanging on one of my shoulder i stepped in the face hunter's warehouse again.

He jumped down from the 1st floor.

"I wasn't expecting that you were serious to come", he said.

"Well i had to debate doji over it...he really sucks! Umm...I had made food for us too", i reported.

He walked towards me and then he opened the bag.

"What did you made?" he asked.

"Some French rolls, chocolates and Caribbean."I told.

"Caribbean? How do you know i like Caribbean?" he asked.

"Yuu had told me that you love hanging in the restaurant that serves Caribbean and Mexican food, so i guessed it out." i said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Well for the first time in my life, someone is making handmade Caribbean for me huh! No one ever cared." he walked towards the exit route and i followed him slowly.

"Kyoya?" i called his name and he stopped without turning back.

"Why did you want me to see your battle?" i asked.

He paused for a long while and then grinning he said, "Well, i ...the tournament has a very freaking tradition. It says that you got to show up with some girl, ginga and Hyoma had asked madoka and Hikaru respectively having no other choice, so...i just couldn't help in this case. Well i find hanging out with girls a bit...i mean they just get lot of clingy with me...umm then there were huge numbers of fan girls asking me to take them, picking one out of them would have put questions...so i asked you", he continued walking while he told me this.

"Can't you walk with me, always so ahead," i asked him.

"Yeah, sorry,"he raised another eyebrow.

And as he began walking aside me i told him "now that's a good thing".

We began walking; well neither of us was talkative so it was all silence. From time to time he opened his mouth to ask me again and again "are you tired? We can stop for a while if you want".

And every time he asked, i would have to remind him i am not an old man.

After 2 hours, we had crossed nearly 2 miles.

"Do you know where we are going to spend the night?" i asked him playing with my hair.

"It's a small old fashioned inn 2 or 3 mile away from here", he said.

"I was hoping that we would spend the nightfall in some forest though", i told.

"Well had i been alone, i would have preferred a forest rather, you know, girls are very afraid of ...i mean they wild things...they even fear my Leone but like to hang up coz i dont have to launch it before them... I am the priority but they are just so afraid of such wild stuff... would cry like babies..." he smirked.

"Leone? Fear? Its so cute...why do they fear it, i see no point! Well i don't fear wild things, its adventure", i smiled.

"Adventure? Lyk?" (kyoya)

"Ummm...adventure like...cliff jumping,skiidiving,rappling,and then exploring forests,i love the cat family,lions,panthers,tigers,leopards,...they are so beautiful...they fear coz they think they can harm them, but until you are not being a threat,they won't harm you.i had pet when i was in pearl city(imaginary).it was a mythical flying fire jaguar."I told.

"Pearl city? Kai's city? A flying fire jaguar?" he asked with intensity.

"Yeah! Used to be sort of my beast spirit of my bey ...but...it's no more...and then i was introduced to my self created spirit?" my eyes were creating pictures of my bit beast.

"How?"(kyoya)

"Someone wanted to seize it...but it sacrificed itself because the dark side of tht spirit was about to kill me," my eyes were tearful.

"I am sorry. And what about Pearl City?"(Kyoya)

"It's a city to which i am very emotionally attached to",

"Well you know what, the bit beast you had, i have heard it's related to dranzer, kai, it was with him...how do you have ...Ok...So you know kai?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well if i go straight, when i was 3, i was teleported to kai's timeline, via a timeporter ...and now days before i had to return here ... i just found it in a wood randomly" i said.

"So you know kai?"(Kyoya)

"Hey whats there?" i ran towards a bush.

"It's a baby lion?" i said.

Kyoya made some gestures like he was thinking i had intentionally refused the question by distracting him. He spotted a paper on the ground. He took it. It was that note. Before he could read it i called him.

He put it in his jacket's pocket and rushed towards me.

"Its much young, 2-3 months old", (kyoya)

"We can't leave him right here, it's an abandoned one"

"So what are you gonna do with it?"

"Take it along us"

I took it in my hands and began walking. He stared me for a while, kept grinning for a while and then followed me after those whiles without making any further comment.

Walking along me he was quietly staring how i was caressing tht little lion.

"Hey, did your Leone ever fell in love with a lioness?"I asked smiling.

I heard a roar and i burst to laughing.

"Yeah yeah leone, i know i have not succeeded to find you a mate yet", kyoya said looking at his bey.

"MASTERRRRRR...I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT ME, WAS TELLING THAT YOU HAVENT GOT ONE FOR YOU", a roaring voice came from the bey.

"It speaks."I said.

"Yeah, it does, only to mock me round." he said closing his eyes.

"But that means he cares, Tsubasa had told me Leone was crying when you had developed your evil side", i spoke and kissed cub.

We kept on walking and finally from a 500m distance, saw the lights. It was that inn. We reached there.

It was total 'wood' made.

Kyoya got to the counter and came back.

"Lucky enough, the inn is full except for two rooms. And we got that." he grinned.

He gave me my room keys and left to open his own which was a room ahead of the next one.

"Hey it isn't working ... keys are wrong", i reported him.

His room got unlocked and he tried his keys in mine. He called the inn manager who apologized for the discomfort and then asked us to stay in the only left one, kyoya's room.

"I am sorry", he said.

"Its ok, since it was not your fault", i said.

He guided me to his room and left to meet the inn manager over the payment. At the door he smirked and Leone said "MASTER? WHAT ARE YOU UPTO? WHY DID YOU GIVE HER THE WRONG KEYS BY MISPLACING THEM?"

"Be quite Leone", he said to his bey.

I didn't heard what Leone said but heard kyoya murmuring.

"You said something?" i asked patting the cub.

"No, leone says he is feeling very sleepy", he said and then left his room.

I had kept the bag aside. Kyoya came after some time.

"Can we have the food now?" he asked.

"Yeah, i was waiting for you to say that." i smiled and took out my bag.

He began eating the Caribbean food first.

When he was over he took the mint flavoured French roll.

"Vow, this is the best i had ever eaten, its different in flavour and style, it would probably be your own creation right? And your Caribbean...i don't think my regular restaurant can provide anything better than that", he asked licking his fingers.

"Yeah, i mean, i always experiment with food, so i just get my own inventions", i blinked my eyes and smiled.

"Well i am feeling hungrier, can you just take out the sweets and the chocolates?" he asked.

"Yeah," i laughed and then opened the third box.

"Bet you are way better than anyone in the world", he said after taking one bite.

"Well had you been my mate, i would have just made something lovelier than these daily".

I took out an apple and began eating it.

"Hey, why are you not having it?" he asked after the final bite.

"That food was for you", i feed on fruits, on a monthly, two day diet, and it ends after today night." i said.

"Haha, good i am not at your place, missing such food, its a damn", he said and took another chocolate piece.

"He closed the boxes neatly and kept them back. After some 45 minutes, he went for shower.i had already bathed so was waiting for him to show up at the couch i had placed near the window. He finally came just in a white towel. His hair and chest dripping water...

"Hey, would you like to sit here?" i asked.

"Yeah, i am coming, you are still having that cub...in your lap?" he asked searching that cub.

"Yeah, KEX is still with me.", i kissed him (Kex) again.

"Oh! So you have given it a name...Kex?What is this name?" he smirked his smirk again and sat opposite me.

"it's in our memory, umm,...took K from your name and X and E from mine", this time i stroked Kex' chin.

"Good...are you feeling sleepy?" he asked staring my eyes.

"No...just loving this cool air. Why?" i asked.

"Actually, we have just one bed here, so...if you are feeling sleepy...you can climb it...i would sleep on the couch.

"Why would you sleep on the couch.?I would do that...i love it, probably the couch is much soft and spongy than the bed..." i said touching Kex' paws.

"Ummm and where is your little Kex..." cutting him between i said, "i made a little bed for him...there", i pointed towards a big bowl i had took from the inn's food store. And had made it by folding the curtains and using a small cushion.

I began to hum a lullaby for Kex and then getting sure that he had slept i placed him gently on his bed.

"Kex was sounding like he liked the milk..." i said turning my face once at kyoya and then slowly patting Kex.

I returned to my couch.

"Do you snore?", i asked.

"No ...i am not ginga", kyoya said.

"Ok kyoya... So what about your fan girls/?"

"Fan girls...um...yeah...always seeking for a photograph,autographs,and showing my bey to them is it all about...i don't know but exactly Hyoma says...i have the most female fans round the whole bey bladers...i don't why he is so excited about having more fan girls...it's cool..I mean...But then it's annoying...one day when i had defeated ginga for a friendly...i was walking with him near the park...a girl came and she put her tongue in my belly button...dammit... it was so ridiculous...",he gave a cunning smile.

"Means they consider you a sex symbol", i laughed back.

"Yeah, and don't know why they drool over my canines", he grinned.

"Maybe that you have a good cunning smile that looks much and a lot good with your canine at its edge", i said.

"well you are not bad aswell,once you make your first appearance officially tomorrow with me, you would be having each boy drooling down to your feet...yuu,that guy, he has kept nicknames for everyone, like he calls me YOYO, he calls you MISS ExOTICA...ain't i right?",he eased his back on the couch.

"Well yeah he does, and except for doji ...all call me by that name, it was astonishing that Tsubasa uses that name too, not before me but behind me..." i said.

"Well Tsubasa is mysterious you know" he said.

"He is an overall good guy, he is...actually like me...Up in dark nebula for not to work with their plans, but to secretly work something else on them, but he denies any guesses about it, its diplomacy, so even i can't tell you why i am there" i said.

"Tsubasa...well don't you notice why he stares you so hard?" he asked cunningly.

"That's what all had got to do", i said.

"Yeah, you are right; hyoma admits that he was being a pervert when you showed up that day. Then the gemios brother Dan and reiki and some of the guys who were defeated by you in the dark nebula building said that you are a complete seduction", he looked outside after he was complete.

"Hey, you like Hikaru or madoka right?" i tried to tease him aswell as change the topic.

"Me, no, i don't have any crush on anyone, well Yuu would have spoken to you about that huh?" he lurched back removing his back from the couch.

"No, i was just teasing you, he was making pairs", i smiled again.

"You winked again?Ah so what about the pairs?" he was interested as he sounded so.

"Well i wink with my left eye when i am smiling very joyously, especially with someone whom i like..." he cut me in between.

"You wink at someone whom you li- ..." i stopped him between.

"His pairs were like, Tsubasa-me, ginga-madoka, you and Hyoma with Hikaru, gemios twins with me again", i laughed.

"Yuu ...he is an interesting kid, mocks about everything. Well his pairings are horrible too", kyoya said.

"Says that out of the colours red, pink, magenta, maroon, deep crimson, chocolate, blue...red is the colour whose lipstick is perfect for me. He is a fun loving kid and a good today morning he took me to a mall in your city and then just took me to the dress section.i tried nearly 76 dresses for him. And each time i did, he took photographs and i thanked that i wasn't a model. And he is just crazy about chocolates and ice-creams and pizzas and food and food, he just ...he is really very playful..." i smiled again.

"He is good but he is really irritating..." he stopped amidst disturbed by some noise.

"Eh? Someone down there is playing a slow music right?" i asked and he nodded his head. Well the music was beautiful and it didn't seem to stop. And sleep fairy enchanted us both to fall and dream in sleep. Well the bed was all alone because we were all on our respective couches.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	5. Chapter 5:his kisses

Chapter 5: kyoya's kisses and his confession

[Characters real life personalisation

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

]

...

In the morning, i opened my eyes. It was 6 am. I yawned and then saw i was all alone in the room. No one was there. Neither kyoya nor Kex.

"Damn! Where are they?" i asked myself.

And only after 15 minutes kyoya showed up.

"Where is Kex?" i ran towards him.

"I left it with its mother, it belonged to a lioness down in the woods, she had ran from her wildlife protected area," he said.

"Aww, its good he got her back but i am missing him bad", i said.

"Ok, you can fresh up, we would continue after an hour," saying so he left me.

I completed my morning body chores and finally at 7, was all ready to leave.

Kyoya came to the room and picked his bag up, as he looked at me,he said,"now,its time we have to cover up a long distance, well 3 miles have been cleared, the next 10 miles, we would journey by a bus ok?...let's go now!"

We got the bus from the small village ahead of the city and it left us to a town after some nearly one hour.i was sitting near the window and kyoya at my side. Then it was a small town again. So we walked through it.

Till evening at 7pm we just had two miles left to cover up. We stopped in a forest clearing.

"Hey, i got to show you something here "he pulled me by my arm to a waterfall, he took out his clothes and jumped in with just his pants.

"Hydrophobic?" he teased me.

"No...I...just", he pulled me into the water and i began to struggle.

"I don't know swimming and its deep here", i screamed.

"Allright, i am taking you back", he brought me and left me on the rocks.

When he was over, we lit a fire out of the dry stuff lying in the clearing.

He still sat half naked with his pants near the fire.

"I would really catch cold with these wet clothes,"i murmured.

"I heard it, change your clothes, you can take my jacket lying there", he said and went near the water to catch some fish.

I went behind a huge rock and wore nothing underneath except for my skimpy panty and just his cloak like green jacket ripped at some places which covered 2/3rd of my thigh. It was so warm.i could feel his sweat which for that time appeared similar to a seductive sweet scent.

His mouth was left open when he saw me in his jacket.

The food, he had got some fish, i refused to take any stating that i am a pure vegetarian which i actually was. How could he miss the only one final small box was left because he had eaten all of the food i had made?

"I love eating melted chocolate", i said and brought it closer to the fire to heat it up.

I began eating it from its foil. My mouth was all with the chocolate on my lips, chin and some cheek parts.

When i was done eating kyoya watched my attempts to wipe the chocolate from my face. With no notification, he drew closer to me and leaned over me. He pinned me to the rock i was using to support my back. He licked my cheeks, slowly moving to my chin and finally my lips. It was a kiss. His lips were pressed against mine gently. He pressed my hands with the rock. To my lower lip, he gave it a first suck, then the second, third, fourth

Fifth, sixth...

Seventh...

And then gave it a soft bite.i was all red and blushed. His kissing was no near of getting over.

I felt his fingers running over my thigh, and as he was about to pull my panty completely with his first try...i pushed him by his chest with my hands.

"I am sorry", i said with my eyes closed and then closing the uppermost neck button of his jacket i went where i had kept me bag.

"no, i should be sorry", i was being a pervert", he said and went to a distant rock. He lied down with his hands crossed behind his head.

For minutes i kept on thinking whether i should go and speak to him, finally, i stood at my place and i began walking towards him slowly. He heard my footsteps and rose up,i sat next to him.

"Forgive me, i really...i was ...i wonder what happened to me?" he said with his eyes looking at the ground and sometimes the trees.

"it's just not your fault, and you won't have to apologise, though of your kiss, had i hated you crushing my lips with yours,i would have pushed you away a lot before...not just when reached that place",i said softly.

"You know xeyah? I have actually never kissed a girl before...you can say that you are the girl who shared my first kiss, and i question myself why is it you? When i would tell my friends, they would get crazy, benkei would be so happy that i finally got a girl i love, hyoma would make fun of me and would say that how can i change cause i have told them that i hardly fall for such romantic stuff. "Well, did you like the kiss?" he asked, and what a funny question he asked. He seemed really confused.

"Well i am beginning to like you kyoya", i said.

"Well if you are beginning to do that, you would be better if you would rather choose not to like me more than as a blader xeyah! Love, these things are not made for me, i have one only priority in my life, to be the no.1 blader, that's it! a girl who would love me would never enjoy so much cant take her for girly shoppings, i can't hear her weird stuff about her friends coz that rises my temper, i am arrogant, and a dominant sort of, so one would get suffocated within time, and i am a nomad who is the owner of billion dollar money but still wanders about and lives in his warehouse. Even i am so rich, i hate those big suffocate me. Prison me. That's why i abandoned my parents.i couldn't live in peace with them, any point i would be able to compromise with my love mate?" he explained.

"You are really mistaken kyoya about yourself. You can't marry your bey, you can't have kids with your bey, can you? You can't share those passionate kisses with though you can't take your girl for those freaking shoppings but you can provide her with such amazing wood trails like you took me,its so good, much good than those big shopping ,its made for everyone in this world. But you got to find one who loves you and you love him too. It's not just emotions, its truth, sacrifice, care, making someone feel that they are not alone, that you are with that person in times that are hard for emotional survival. When you would find that special person, you would know how madly you are in love with her. And when you would realize that,her smile, those kisses, they would mean so much to you, you would remember each second of hers...you would-",and suddenly he kissed my lips. He kept on pressing them with his for a while. After some seconds he moved his face breaking the kiss.

"Now, what was ...-", i began to say something but he again crushed my lips with his. He kept on kissing for minutes this time.

"Allright now, i would see if i remember your kisses when you won't be round." he smirked.

"What do you think you would succeed?" i asked completely irritated.

"Maybe or maybe not, coz as far as i am concerned i am not in love with you, so through your point of view about love can bet i would not remember them." he smirked again.

"Kyoya, if that was just you trying to figure out that they are just vainful things to you, do not kiss me again i maybe it would be easy for you to not remember them, but i am not a whore, i do believe in love", i said dejected and returned to my bag. Then without any more word i placed my head on the bag like it was my pillow and i closed my eyes.

Tears trickled down my cheeks soon, i missed someone, his kisses, and it was kai. His touch, which provided so much satisfaction, was something i was greatly missing. Being in his arms, it was equal to being in paradise. His kisses, so passionate that i felt like to remain in that lip lock position forever. He kissed my eyes and i used to sleep in his arms dreaming of a beautiful fjord where we would be living in a small cottage with our small kids.

...

I wasn't aware that kyoya had actually noticed me crying calmly. He had interpreted my tears for the fact that i was hurt by his reason for kissing me.i didn't opened my eyes and then he came near me. Bending his face over mine, he gently kisses my eyes.

"i am beginning to like you too...xeyah and i just hope i don't pursue those feelings any further, which is good for both of us,coz what i would lead you through is what you would hate me after.",he beamed for some seconds but then made a poignant gesture on his face and left to his place.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	6. Chapter 6: i matter for him?

Chapter 6: i matter for him!

[Characters real life personalisation

Blader dj: Ashton kutcher 24

Hyoma: miura haruma 19

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Kenta yumiya: (the small boy in this photo) .com/2010/02/my_tween_likes_a_boy_with_green_ 10

Madoka amano: the young version of kanzaki shiori (in brown short hair) 18

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato 19

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) 20

]

...

In the morning, kyoya and i reached the bey stadium.i had wore my clothes again. He was given a dressing room and he took me there.

Seeing me a bit sick, he asked, "Are you ok? Should i call for aid?"

"I don't know ...it began last night, it's just burning me, you go for your battle", i would be okay, don't forget! Beyblade is your first priority", i said and i sat in the corner with my knees folded and my head buried in them.

"But i brought you here, something happens to you.i would have to blame myself", he said.

"But, you have your matches there, you can't ...go now, i would get into the stadium within some time", i said and saw him leave closing the door.

I opened the innermost chain of my bag and took an injection needle from it. After giving myself the drop via the needle i held my head.

"Its...it's the venom," i said and i pressed my fingers round my wrist. It was the venom Alec had left me after his bite. After some minutes, my condition smoothed and the pain seemed to disappear. For avoiding any sort of risk i sat down there itself and then after getting confident that i won't be in any sort of threat publicly coz of the soothing effect of that potion drop i ruled out of the room.

I sat in the stadium and it was just seconds after that i grew aware that Benkei was sitting alone a few seats ahead.i exchanged my seat with a pink haired girl.

"Hey benkei, you are not battling?" i asked cheerfully.

"No, i actually lost in the 3rd round with hyoma," he said with a smile.

"Then why are you alone here? And you are kyoya's best friend ...you should have been there with him on the other side of the stadium where he would be near...like Kenta and madoka are sitting near Glinka?", i asked.

He turned a bit sad and then said, "Kyoya doesn't thinks so; he says i am just his friend. Moreover he gets irritated with me very fast. He says i annoy him a lot because i am very clingy (taking out his bey and staring it)...b-b-b-bullll! What do you think bull?"

"Well friends like you are hard to find Benkei. Kyoya should be happy that you truly care for him...did he asked you to distance yourself away from him?" he asked.

"Yeah, but i don't hate him that he asked me to..." he said and sounded he is going to shed his famous Benkei tears.

"Look, hyoma beat ginga, unbelievable...b-bull!" he said and cheered for Hyoma.

Hyoma walked back towards his room and he passed very near to and i went to his bey room, i was literally there to congratulate Hyoma whereas Benkei was interested in knowing if kyoya is good or not after his last battle which he won after a lot struggle against Yuu.

"Congrats, you got to the semi-final round", i said.

"Hey, you are here, came for Yuu and Tsubasa?" he asked after hugging me (i guessed why he hugged me)

"No, i ...Err...i came with kyoya...so you came with Hikaru?" i asked.

"Why would i come with Hikaru?" he asked

"Hey, kyoya said that the tournament has a tradition. That the guys had to show up with a girl, most probably for the after-victory celebrations." i narrowed my eyes.

"Hahaha...what? It's not tradition, upto you...he lied you i guess, get over with it, maybe he wanted to just impress you with his new powers." he said.

"New powers?" Benkei asked.

"Yeah, he is using some sort of new strategy and special move with his bey, and he just uses it so mercilessly on other beys, yuu too got injured", he said.

"Alright Benkei and Hyoma! I got to enter the stadium", i said and they wondered what i actually meant by my words.

I left them there.

Moments passed.

The final was between Kyoya and Tsubasa.

IN THE STADIUM:

BLADER DJ: here we go...

3

2

1

Let it...

Me: stop!

Blader dj: vohovoho...vow...what now?...a trespasser...now who is this girl?

I ran towards blader dj.

"Before this battle begins, I would like to battle Kyoya!" i said.

"What? But that cannot happen right now, it's the final", he said holding his mike.

"You really want to battle me huh? Are you sure? I won't like to hurt you xeyah. And if you still wish it...allright, i will show you what Leone and i can do!" he said and grinned hard.

Tsubasa came to me and said, "Xeyah, you ought not to fight Kyoya right now! You can harm yourself, you can't defeat him with just your bey, you would have to use your spirit xonox, he is strong, you might get killed... you seem weak", he said and put his hands on my shoulder.

"If i can overtake ryuuga, i can defeat Kyoya too, and it's not going to be hard...Tsubasa...we are sort of teammates, you got to trust me...don't you believe in me?" i said keeping my hands over his cheeks and then continued, "i have to make Kyoya realise something promise you, i would be fine".

"And if you break this promise, you would do whatever i ask you for once", he said and looked in my eyes.

"Yeah, i assure you of that." i said and turned back.

...

IN KYOYA'S MIND: why is she getting so close to Tsubasa...no...?Yeah...it's Tsubasa getting close to her. And why is he showing so concern...of course he did showed that concern towards Yuu when he was battling me...but the way he is touching her...its seems so fishy...she came here with me, so she is supposed to be on my side, but she seems to be with Tsubasa...and i was so sure of just impressing her afterall apart from that plan by those guys,i should take this chance and show her what is Kyoya known for...xeyah, with this victory over you,i would make you cry my name as the best blader.

...

IN TSUBASA'S MIND: i worry you are really going to harm yourself xeyah...and if something happens to you, doji would take care of Kyoya afterwards but i would finish Kyoya myself...and i want to seek answers, why did you turned up here with Kyoya. Not me than, even would have loved his miss exotica being with him...and why do you want to battle Kyoya, whats that thing you want to make him realize?

...

Tsubasa stood next to blader dj.

I fitted the crystal of my locket on the center of my bey.

Then it began...

3

2

1

(Kyoya)...Let it...rip...

(Me)...ALFOYEZ TRETSTE DE CRESTE... (Means FOR THE SPIRIT OF MY SOUL)

Kyoya: ...time to get it right Leone ...special move...king Lion tearing blast...roar Leone...

Kyoya's windy tornado filled the stadium...his bey was at the centre

Me: cralek sohe ieke miste (fall back to the ring whirl like the dusk light)

Blader dj: did you got to understand what she said...none of us...

Tsubasa: It's a language she created herself and only her bey spirit understands it...it's a code language which connects her to the bey spirit

Me: nuhan caleze (appear with the aura)

As i said, the purple aura and the red filled the whole stadium and finally my spirit appeared in feathers similar to some angel...it was just like my size but the wings were very large...

Kyoya: so here you are...

Blader dj: i have never seen such a thing in my whole life...

Me: now i go...vampire lust and seduction assault ...go now...

With these spells the aura grew much darker and my spirit wrapped itself in its wings and then disappeared...

Kyoya: if you think you can hide it...you are mistaken...Leone...destroy the aura...

His whirly tornadoes disappeared...and then suddenly a green aura begins to produce from his bey...the green aura surrounded near me...

Tsubasa: ...xeyah...it's the aura...it would take you down...

Me: it can do me nothing...

And then the magic of my assault attack i used came to its effect...everyone in the beystadium was dazzled by the aura created by the wings...and to Kyoya...it transported him to a strange place where in a dark cave (but he actually was in the battle field)...

They were the illusions created by my seduction assault attack...

In that illusion...it was like the below... (To the rest there they could see the cave and what was happening there too, but they cannot react to it in any way)

...

Me: Kyoya...can you hear me? I am right behind you...

(Kyoya turns to the side where my voice came from...he saw no one...and i from behind kissed his ear...he turned back and i kissed him...my fingers ran in his hair and of the seduction ,he began kissing me back, he pressed my body hardly against his and he pulled down my knots making me bare chested but nothing visible coz of the fact i was tightly pressed against him...his fingers began running over my back and his hands explored the bare skin of mine...as he began running his hands on my waist, my spirit entered me and i sank my fangs in his neck(it's not fatal coz after the battle is over it disappears completely)...as my fangs sank in his neck i felt something on my thigh .he had actually slit my thigh parted away from him covering my chest with my hands...the illusion disappeared and everyone felt like they were in the battle stadium again.)

...

Covering my breasts with my hand i fell on my knees there...my spirit in its red aura was all bleeding with its wings and skin violently slit and ripped...my condition was bad too..I was not only bleeding from my thigh...i was bleeding from my arms and chest too...

Tsubasa: the seduction was successful...but Kyoya found her weakness which lied in the exposure of her blood...

My white dress was almost turned red too...on my knees i managed to set the knots...

Me...It's not over yet ...special move... FALLEN ANGEL BLOOD ASSAULT...i said and the tears that trickled down the eyes of my bey spirit turned to blood and they then went on further to drain the wings red...

Kyoya: Leone...rip it apart...

As Leone was about to near my beyspirit...Leone stopped and it began burning inside...it burned Leone...it was the illusive pain created by the blood and the eyes of my spirit...and it was literally not harmful...

Kyoya...took in his hand the blade he was using to slit my skin...the blood on it...if he uses the blood and burns it..It would create an opposite attack that would hurt me and would destroy my bey for that time (Kyoya actually knows all techniques to use against me coz of a dream he had the night after he battled Alec in the woods...it would be revealed ahead in the story)

He burns the blood with fire on that blade...

Tsubasa: wait Kyoya...you would kill her...stop this battle...

I fell there and he caught the sight of me...

Blader dj: most fatal fight i have seen...

Tsubasa: it wouldn't have been so of blood and pain had it ended with one winning without burning the blood...the damage created by her bey spirit lasts till the battle if it's a battle not for the high desire to win over...

Me: (before closing my eyes and fainting): Kyoya... (My bey stopped with my eyes closing completely)

The blade fell from Kyoya's hand and he stopped his bey...

He fell on his knees right there out of guilt.

Kyoya: no...what did i do? How could i use her blood even i knew it would kill her...what has happened to me..? I committed such a big mistake for which i would never be forgiven...how I could turn so emotionless towards her... Didn't she teach me those first lessons of love...how much selfish have you got Kyoya...answer yourself?

Kyoya was energy less too...he walked over the place i was lying down. He fainted too...right next to me with my fingers touching his fingers...as Tsubasa lifted me in his arms, the link between our bodies broke... Kyoya was aided by ginka, Benkei and Hyoma...

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	7. Chapter 7: you heal my pain

Chapter 7: you heal my pain

...

[Characters real life personalisation

Blader dj: Ashton kutcher 24

Hyoma: miura haruma 19

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido 19

Kenta yumiya: (the small boy in this photo) 10

.com/2010/02/my_tween_likes_a_boy_with_green_

Madoka amano: the young version of kanzaki shiori (in brown short hair) 18

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato 19

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) 20

]

...

My eyes opened and i found myself in the arms of a boy whose greyish white locks were falling on my cheeks...it was Tsubasa...i made an affort to sit up...

"No, just don't do that, you are still so hurt", he said and i eased myself in his arms again.

"Where is Kyoya?" i asked.

"He is where he ought to be, he was hurt too, but you shouldn't tense yourself for him so much"; he said pressing his thumb on my cheek.

"well, you don't know, he is actually more hurt than me, thats the effect of that FALLEN ANGEL BLOOD ASSAULT...if you try to destroy it...it does gets destroyed..But leaves the other much hurt than the holder of that bey spirit, Me.", i said tensed.

"I don't want to hear anything, were you out of your mind? What was the need of fighting that battle when you knew it would leave you so hurt?" he asked.

"Tsubasa!Well...i...ok...How is Yuu?"I asked.

"He is in his bey room, i saw him sleeping minutes ago...he was so tired after kyoya's battle with him but he did saw your battle...says he loves miss exotica...Especially when you use that seduction move..." he said posing his smile.

"Haha...yeah...He is just like a sweet little brother..." i said and smiled a little.

"Fairly innocent he is...but dislikes me", he smiled.

"Coz you have defeated him twice", i said.

"But he dont dislikes you for the same reason ", he smiled cunningly.

"Well, he has got nicknames or everyone...Kenji for kenta, benben for Benkei, ginki for ginka, yoyo for kyo..."

"What happened? Why did you stopped?" he asked.

"Umm...i really feel worried for his wellness, if he is ok." i said and closed my eyes.

"Leave it anyways, when is your final?" i asked with my eyes still closed.

"Well, it ought to be today but now it's postponed till tomorrow night", he said softly.

"Whats the time right now?" i asked.

"5 in the evening...well you had opened your eyes in 4 hours...and your bey, it created night in afternoon...coz of the aura..",he answered.

"Hmmmmmm...Tsubasa, can we-", i stopped saying as Yuu came and said, "What are you both doing there so close?"

"Hey yuu, how are you my sweet pie?" i asked.

"I am good, and what is Tsubasa doing with you all alone here", he asked.

"Yuu, i wished Kyoya had just hurt you some more", Tsubasa said beaming.

"Oh, just hope he doesn't kick you in the battle, you are such a perverted maniac tsubi-wingy Tsubasa" he said and laughed.

"Yuu and Tsubasa, would you both stop fighting, it ruins my head..." i said.

"Well well...as you say miss exotica", he sat on my left side.

I sat freeing myself from tsubasa's hold folding my legs.

"I saw your battle, but you shouldn't have battled yoyo..." he said.

"Well you wouldn't have said that if he did not knew my sole weakness which lies in my blood...It would have been over with the first move",i said.

... (IN THE ROOM WHERE KYOYA WAS)...

Kyoya was surrounded with ginka, Hyoma, Benkei, hikaru, madoka and Kenta.

Kyoya wore bandages on his hands and was bare-chested for that time. He was awake listening his friends.

Hikaru: i see no wrong that you hurt her that way.

Madoka: no, hikaru...it wasn't right ...she was just near death.

Ginka: yeah but she challenged Kyoya so she must have known the risks.

Kyoya: no...ginga...she didn't knew ... i knew her blood weakness, no one does how to use it against her...and i knew...she asked for a battle coz she was confident that she would end me without any special move...

Hikaru: and how did you know that blood thing?

Kyoya: i don't know,i had a dream one night of a similar bey and i killed the girl similarly during the battle...in the battle with her...i turned so much violent which shouldn't have happened...i wonder what happened to me...

Hyoma: one thing is clear from the battle...it's not just one move she has, she can create special moves if the previous fails...and the only way to defeat her is to find a way to use her blood against her...it's a very special bey Kyoya...i really can't think such power exists...and she is with the dark nebula...there is something with her...she is friendly but we shouldn't treat her less than a threat...

Kyoya: she is no threat; she is not one doing evil things for dark nebula, neither that Tsubasa nor Yuu...

Ginka: what do you mean to say?

Kyoya: she just said that she and Tsubasa never joined dark nebula for what doji seeks, yuu is just there coz he is fascinated for having strong challenges, he idolizes ryuuga.

Kenta: yes Kyoya...i see now, yuu was never so bad, and he is good...

Hikaru: i don't think if their intentions are white or black, they are in dark nebula...so they do held responsible...isn't it true that they have crushed so much beys and had done so much evil...

Hyoma: i agree with Hikaru...if they are not for dark nebula's evil work why would they violently crush beys...They have even killed people. We can't trust them three...we just got to be careful...

Benkei: right now i am just so happy that you are good Kyoya... (Wipes tears)

Kyoya: is she well?

Ginga: yeah ...with Tsubasa...

Kyoya: why with Tsubasa eh?

Ginka: so do you expect her to be with us? He is her friend...They are dark nebula mates Kyoya...

Kyoya: oh yes...i just...Forgot...

Hyoma: i sense something wrong with you Kyoya, falling in love with her?

Kyoya: what? What are you talking about?

Hyoma: why can't you get over with her? Seems like you are getting crazy about her..You invited her for a battle and you guys spent two days with each other together...how can i not assume something didn't happened?

Kyoya: Hyoma!...you know what, you really are rising my temper...you got to be made clear of two things...that Kyoya Tategami is not an ordinary blader and second, he has no interest in anything except to make sure he becomes the world's no. 1 blader, else you know me.. i like sluts that can rock me in my bed

Hyoma: cool down Kyoya! I wasn't serious...but the way you seem now, that really makes me doubt...

Benkei: Kyoya, there's no downwards feeling in accepting you love someone

Kyoya: Benkei...i have nothing to accept coz i have got nothing to accept...

Hyoma: allright then Kyoya, well i am going to invite her for a date...

Ginga: really Hyoma?

Hyoma: any doubt? First i had thought something going on between Kyoya and her, but Kyoya has denied that...so...

Kyoya: whatever! Best of luck Hyoma! (He gave a bitter grin)

...

In my room again (Yuu had left)

"Well i feel like going out Tsubasa", i said my eyes blinking my eyes a little faster.

"Now what was this super speed blinking for", he said smiling.

"Err...its actually was wakening my kid side...Just teasing you", i said and blinked faster rapidly again.

He smiled again.

"Well no doubt you are a seduction xeyah", he said staring right at my face.

I began searching for my locket and then realised i was not wearing anything except for a yellow bed sheet that had been wrapped around me.

"Omg! Tsubasa, why didn't you ask me to put on my clothes?" i asked as i rose and walked away from him who was still sitting on the bed.

"your dress was very bloody so the nurse i asked her to wash your wounds without applying any extra ointment on them, and when i came she left you clinging to me covering you with this sheet and you were unconscious that time, so i just couldn't get off ",he said.

"Would you mind if i would just change them", i asked holding the sheet over my chest.

"Yeah, but i am afraid you have got nothing to change for", he said and stood from his place and walked towards me.

"I am going to see Yuu, would return at 10...Yuu wants to dinner together, doji has something with me to do with ryuuga at the wolf canyon. So you can do what you like till then", he said and left the door closed.

I turned towards the bed and then began taking out water from the bottle. I turned the bottle and poured it over my head and emptied it.

"These slits burn", i murmured to myself.

The lights of the room went off and it went completely dark. A very pale light was coming through the small gapline made by the curtains. The door opened and someone entered in.i didn't turned around.

"Xeyah", he said. And i recognised that voice. How could i not?

With no more second wasted found him wrapping his arms around me from behind. He kissed my bare back.

I turned round to face him.

"Kai..." i sighed.

He kissed me. His kissing smoothened after a while. He kissed my slit mark on the neck, it healed. He went on further kissing my arm and thigh, the cut marks, they healed with his kiss. Just the touch of his soft cool lips was enough to make me live...i hugged him tight.

"Your vampire instincts are taking over you kai coz of the venom inserted in you, which just caused the healing now, I fear it so much..." i said.

"They would never take over you", he said.

"And i won't let them take control over you either", i said and kissed his throat.

We kept on that position for a while...moments later i found the sheet loosening from my body...

"Hey, what are you doing? Just...hey...stop...what are you-",i began to push him back... the sheet was off my body atop waist rushed towards the door and covered myself after lifting the sheet again.i switched on the lights. He was wearing a green casual coat over a white shirt and blue jeans. But his hairstyle and his triangles were still unchanged.

"Vow! When did you changed your dressing style baby...no one can't recognise you with this.", i asked staring him from top to bottom.

"Well that's the purpose for this change", he said.

"Now, if you think i am letting you switch the light off, you are wrong", i teased him.

"Huh are you serious?" he moved towards me and then pulling me by my hand, he switched the light off and pinned me in the corner.

I began taking off his clothes and then handed myself completely to him.i had surrendered. Kai never said he had sex,he said the moments of those intimateness we spent making eternal links of our souls... via the physical links, was what he would say making true love. But do happy times last longer? Do the moments you want to have forever last till eternity...they never...

I paused for a while and with some thoughts about him flowing in my mind,i kissed him passionately for minutes and then his body was allover me...for those moments i really thought ...that the moments you want to live with forever do end so easily and you wonder it finished so soon...

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	8. Chapter 8: dark flashbacks

Chapter 8: dark flashbacks and the kidnapping

...

[Characters real life personalisation

Blader dj: Ashton kutcher 24

Hyoma: miura haruma 19

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido 19

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) 20

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki 17

Alec masfield: Cameron bright 20

Brooklyn masfield: gaku shindo 20

Tala Valkov: Sebastian andrieu 20

Kane: akanishi Jin 19

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato 19

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) 20

The 5 guys same in appearance: kazuya kamenashi 18 each

]

...

"When would you embrace me again next kai?" i asked and kissed his hair.

"When you wish me near, close your eyes and picture my face, i would be there", he said and kissed me back and took my chin in his hands.

"And does it means that whenever i would wish it, you would come?" i asked innocently.

"Well,i know my face is always in your head, so it's not possible that i would be near, but whenever you think you are missing me so much that you can't stand it,the time you would have no one to sooth you with its presence,the time when you are hurt and you think that my presence would lessen the pain even by a zillionth, time when you would hate hearing anything except for my voice, the time you would miss my breath to warm you even if its slowly turning cold because of the vampire venom ,the time you would only like to stare my eyes and be in my arm,i would be near, standing just an inch away", he told and kissed my lips.

"I love you...kai", i hugged him again.

"And i love you more than you do...now close your eyes", he said.

I closed my eyes and after another kiss our bodies parted and i fell on my knees. He had left.

I sat with my knees folded in the corner pinned to the wall.

I stared at my wrist and closed my eyes. Their faces seemed smirking cunningly in my mind. Faces of them four. My mind was making flashbacks. The scenes that danced fiercely in my mind.

"Tala, Kane...no...Brooklyn... Alec...please leave me...", i had begged them as they had begun to take my clothes had pinned me to the wall pressing every part of my body with his hands.i had pressed my lips tightly trying not to get them opened, but he got them so violently, he had sucked them, bit them so violently.i was screaming in pain and they never bothered night, i would never be able to swallow it. The way their hands had squeezed my breasts, the way they sucked and bit them, was the one scene of nightmares i used to have in my nights daily. Their bloody mouths,how their tongues drived the most innocent shit out of me...there...all my attempts to push them back had failed so easily and then they violently bit me somewhere to make me feel more pain...

"Try to find your identity...you are not what you are not now", i had said.

But they didn't listen.

Tala...he had been my boyfriend during junior highschool,Brooklyn and Kane, they had been my childhood friends and in some years, sweethearts too...alec, he was Brooklyn's brother and he had been so friendly in those happier days not before the day that had added black chapters to the book of my life. They had went out missing with kai for nearly two weeks and then they four suddenly showed up on saint valentine...the time i was waiting for kai as he had promised me that he will meet me in that case dead or alive..and in that cave where i was impatiently waiting for him wearing a red dress and those red roses...they had ravished me leaving me nearly dead for next few days, bleeding and crying their all alone...and kai, he returned only to make me aware of something that evil coming to end us both..he was already suffering...she had bit him and had left him to morph slowly into the vampire form...there was no hope for recovery...it was just his love that sent those essence in my body to find it...the emerald stone...but my deflowering would never allow me to touch it...and there was just one ultimatum...the blood bath!

The blood bath...the words...they were screaming in my mind...

I wrapped my hands round my body tightly, fearing that i would fall apart into pieces...then it seemed their hands and lips were touching me in their dirty lusty manner again...tears were not ceasing from my eyes...

Another scene in which they were tearing those rose petals and then raining them over my naked body took toll over my mind...i was lying energyless, numb from my side...on the ground with my eyes having their tears all dried up...

They left me thereafter promising they would return...i was sure of my death...and the moment i was all set to quit...he had embraced me...in such a way that it made me liven up again...

I never wanted to live after what happened but it was not easy to leave him...in pain that was more than me...that was the time when we professed our love to each other...and promised of promises we would never break even if it's about sacrificing life...

I coiled on the floor. Those scenes didn't seem to end...

"There is just one way to end it, and whatever means it takes, i would get it,"i said.

A knock was made on the door.

"Miss exotica?" it was Yuu.

"Yuu, just wait outside the door...i am changing my dress", i said gently after walking near the door.

"As you say", he said.

I picked my bag...i had brought a light blue jeans short skirt and a big black shirt over it...with my blue and white shoes i left with Yuu.

"Why didn't you wear that red lipstick? Anyways they are naturally blood red..." he asked and laughed.

It wasn't actually the dinner...all the participants were called for a sort of 'dinner-together-and-have-fun' programme by the WBBA.

A stage was set up at the left side too...

It was a champagne special party since the only thing seen in everyone's hand was a bottle of champagne...

Blader dj called Tsubasa and Kyoya on stage; they had to speak anything they like about them...Tsubasa geared up but Kyoya made no presence...

I searched him where his friends were standing with my eyes.

No attendance. Tsubasa just said two words that actually were virtual enough to describe what he meant...SANE ENOUGH!

Yuu crossed his hands behind his head as blader dj kept on talking about all the bey matches. Suddenly he noticed me...

"Oh well bladers...now i call upon the one who stole the day today...Miss Xeyah Edward Shelburne.", MY EYES WIDENED.

I turned up to the stage and was cheered loud.

"Well Miss Xeyah... you seem to have recovered quite good..." he said.

"No...that's just some drug, and i still have my bandages", i said referring to the bandage on my thighs and my left arm.

"Well, your battle was really so much of ...i have no words to describe...i would like you to speak something about yourself and your bey", he said and handed me the mike.

I saw Kyoya clearing his way and he stood next to Hyoma.

"Would it be fine if i would sing a song instead", i said.

"Yeah sure...what could be better than that", he said.i was given a guitar.

(Well since there is no Taylor swift in the bey world, i would say i created the song, allright? sorry Taylor and fans,)

"It's named CRAZIER..." i said and began the song...

"I never went with the wind, just let it flow, let it take me where it wants to go...Till you open the door, there is so much more...i have never seen it before...",i continued.

The song ended and all i got was warm cheers from the teenagers present there...

Tetsuya (standing next to Ginka): crabby-crabby-crab...! This makes me cry...she is so good...what do you think crab?

Ginka: yeah, she has really got something special in her.

Hyoma: well when i ask her for a date out i would ask her to sing the song personally for me...

(With hyoma's comment, kyoya's eyes widened)

Blader dj asked Kyoya to come up and then as he turned on the stage i moved next to blader dj.

I stood next to Tsubasa and Yuu.

"all i want to say is that all you guys, better take my side...coz tomorrow night Tsubasa is gonna lose", he smirked.

He left the stage passing an unhappy gesture towards me. I left the stage too seconds after he left.

Coz of a burning sensation in my blood, i sat on a corner table after telling Tsubasa about it.

Then suddenly a blonde haired guy came to me.

"Yes?" i asked.

"Ryuuga wants to see you at the construction site back of the main stadium building", he said.

"Why would he want me to?" i asked holding my wrist.

"He just asked me to bring you there, i know nothing", he said.

"Allright! But let me tell Tsubasa about my whereabouts, they would keep on searching else for me.", i said and began walking towards Tsubasa.

"No, stop, it's just of some minutes work and you need to immediately reach there", he said and held my hand.

"Ok, ok, i am going", i said and walked with him. Kyoya standing not so far away from my place had been instantly watching my moves.i turned back once and gave him a look. He noticed that.

... (In the incomplete building at the construction site)...

He led me to the fourth floor. And then left asking me to stay there.

"I just hope something bad is not in his mind," i said to myself.

Just then something hit my head. And i fainted.

Next when i opened my eyes, i was bound by ropes and chains and my mouth bandaged.

As i struggled my eyes caught the sight of a 5 guys sitting on boxes lying there, they were all grinning at me.i began figuring out the room. It was full of boxes, big small; it was completely dark except for a hanging lamp from the ceiling which has made pale blue light brighten the room a little bit.

I knew those guys. They were the five who were the final 5 left while i battled out the total 40 on the day i first came to the dark nebula. They were Eric Brown(purple hair, brown eyes),Derek(black haired, blue eyed),Jason(blonde, blue eyes), Travis(brown hair, black eyes) and Daniel(green haired, brown eyes).well like the last time they were wearing same big white shirts with LEGION OF F**K written on them and blue tight fitting cargo pants. All had similar face just like each other. The difference was in their hair and eyes. (So the character personalisation for these guys is kazuya kamenashi)

"Man! Did you just saw that, she has opened her eyes...hey xeyah, liked the place? Hope you are aware we had kidnapped you", Jason said.

"Come-on...her mouth is taped, she can't speak Jason", Eric laughed.

"Eric, what do you think we should begin molesting her...she is all awake now", Derek asked.

"Upto you...mine is getting hard", Eric said.

"Well are you guys sure she won't launch her bey...she might use seduction", Daniel said and they all smiled cunningly and mocked him.

"Well, i would love that seduction", Travis said sounding deep, the rest laughed at his comment.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	9. Chapter 9: taking advantages

Chapter 9: taking advantages

[Characters real life personalisation

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

5 guys: kazuya kamenashi since they were same in appearance except for hair and eye colour ,18 each

Sandra: any slutty girl you know 18

]

...

Daniel came and removed the tape. He dragged me to a different place, a hall with boxes too but staircases that led upside. We were underground.i began looking up...on a beam i found a dim figure sitting literally unnoticeable to the boys.i spared a hard look at it only to realise via the sharp canine it was Kyoya.

"Looking up...that's Kyoya...don't think he is gonna save you...he had planned the whole thing", Daniel said.

"Hey Kyoya...would you like to join?" he looked up to Kyoya.

"no no...i would like to go...now that our bet is over...give me the address where you had kept Sandra hostage", he said.

"we had kept her nowhere, we asked her to lie you, she is waiting for you at the bey room...she wanted to revenge her too,coz that day when the wbba president had gone through xeyah's pics and profile, he fired her out as the WBBA's model ambassador, to take miss Shelburne in", he said.

Allright! That was the story. Kyoya was actually Sandra's boyfriend. Well i had seen Sandra and kyoya's pics together just on a poster...a poster i interpreted as an ad but it was actually coz they were a couple... she was wearing exactly just a bikini top and a micromini short skirt that even couldn't cover her Kyoya had invited me coz had he not, i was not going to be there.

I didn't spoke anything for a while. And suddenly, i put my hands round Daniel's neck.

"You all have gathered here, to kidnap me and molest me...fuck baby! Why didn't you asked me for that in the beginning...After that battle", i said and kissed his cheeks.

"Easy easy..." Daniel said kissing my ears. Well that was enough to widen kyoya's eyes. The rest leered.

"Hey Tategami, are you sure you don't want to join? She sounds so horny...don't avoid this gang bang...it would be your most memorable night", Daniel said.

"I would have the night with Sandra...you can enjoy", he said and passed a selfish smirk. He walked out but then he returned and sat on the same beam for some reason. Except for me no one noticed he was still there sitting in dark on the beam.

"Ok, first do you have something, i mean...Viagra?" i asked running my fingers in Derek's hair.

"We have but it can be dangerous babe", Daniel said and took me in his lap.

"No worries...i would love it if you would just give me that." i said and removed my shoes and my thigh band.

"Ok, Travis...just check my bag, i am sure i have it...Don't forget some packets (you know packets of what...coverings!)", Daniel started teasing me with his fingers round my waist; i was uncomfortable with it but had no choice.

...Viagra was brought in...and after i had taken it...i first held my head and then walked like whores...

I removed Daniel's shirt and was kissing his chest...as i began removing my t-shirt...kyoya jumped straight from the beam and he pulled me away.

"Kyoya Tategami, weren't you leaving?" Daniel asked a little irritated but still succeeded to put a little smile on his face.

"No, i actually forgot to take something, i am taking her back...do you have any problem with it buddy?" he said.

"Wwo wow wow o woo...like we are letting you take that back huh?" Eric said and they came to Daniel.

"Yeah, i think you should," Kyoya said.

"Well, i don't think she is bothered if we give her a fuck today...Ask her?" Daniel said and smiled.

"Yeah, why are you just bullying us...these boys are so hot!" i said and fell on floor coz of the special Viagra effect.

"So, did you listened, leone holder...you can go now...go to Sandra", Daniel teased him.

With no word, Kyoya lifted me and in his arms and i protested.

Daniel pulled his jacket, Kyoya put me down again. And then launched Leone...

"Now if you don't want me to blow you to Antarctica, get off my way", he said. They launched their beys too but within some minutes...they all lost and were on their knees coz intentionally Kyoya had sucked up their energies via his green aura.

He put my semi-conscious horny body on his right shoulder and left.

...

He put me down finally on a bench in the bey park.

I began walking away from him. He pulled me by my waist and forcibly pinned me to the bench again.

"Why did you brought me here in cold, they were so warm", i said totally irritated.

"Are you going to shut your mouth up or do you want me to..." he paused between.

" Yeah, you you would shut my mouth with your kiss? Huh? i don't understand one thing, you had used me for your pleasure while with our way to reach here, even they were just kisses, what cause is behind you taking me away from them, you helped them to use me, didn't you,...you know what...you ruined the whole pleasure i was going to have tonight", i said behaving like a junkie but with a taunting tone.

He held my arm tightly

"If you think you really want to go there, and then do return, i thought you wanted me to take you away, but i was wrong," he said and then turned his face away behind.

"I didn't asked you that, why would i? Knowing that you intentionally brought me here...you thought i am a slut stuff you can feed to guys for an exchange...so i was just behaving like that slut Kyoya", i spoke bitterly.

He had no answer to this but as he had to put his argument he said.

"well, the reason i brought you here was coz i had enough of you in that battle...it's just to pay back, i had hurt you there, so by bringing you UNTOUCHED sexually just wanted to get rid of the thing that i had done to you, else you are really a thing i would have liked to feed them with, just look at you, you can really wake someone from his grave even without being an exorcist. And i am actually what...you can really rock someone in bed...you know what? You are something i do respect a bit coz through the times you never seemed to be taking advantage of the fact that we were all alone...you are not Sandra and i am in love with girls like Sandra who know the BLOW AND SNOW part...although they are never a subject of respect. You too can be Sandra but you are not. So as i know you are morally good, i couldn't see you losing that status before my eyes, you see that now?" he spoke.

He would have never expected what i was going to do him next.

And next ...i slapped him once, 2nd time and the third time.

"the first one was for the kisses you gave me, second was for leading me into a dirty trap by indirectly paving way to a plan to kidnap me coz really i was going to lose my all in the hands of those perverts, and third for telling me that i can rock someone in bed", i said...the slaps on his cheeks, were really hard, his face had turned red.

"You would have to pay this... now, oh i see...you and Tsubasa...isn't something going between you guys...even if it is not, i am going to tell him that you really warmed me for two consecutive nights...Then we would see, who keeps on respecting you for being a good girl huh...",he said.

"You are taking advantage of it right? And wont Sandra kick you for that?" i said.

"Well she ...she had herself sent her friend to my bedroom, she has no worries, and it's enough for her that I am a great lover..." he teased and smirked.

"You are not going to do that anyway!" i ordered him.

"Really? You think i won't do that huh?"He smirked again.

"Well that's a lie, and who is going to trust you?" i asked.

"When they would see pics of you wearing in my jacket naked from inside and a kiss shared right there...they would believe ..." he smirked again...third time.

"You were carrying a camera with you? That's what i wonder...why were you hanging your bag by the tree...hey are you a porn maker?" i asked.

"What? Haha...no...Thank me i am not", he smirked the fourth time.

"Well, by releasing that pic, won't you damage your image? Kids and teenagers idolise you...don't they?" i said.

"Yeah yeah...they do, but they idolise me for my bey skills, and what i am gonna do is different...well they would blame not, coz you are the seductress, not me, you got me now?" he said without smirking this time.

"Ok, what would you want me to do so that you don't do that?" i asked innocently, with my voice still getting a bit of drunken tone.

"You have two options...either you kiss me before the crowd tomorrow night or else when we get back to our city ...you would clean my apartment for a week", he said.

"Well, if you want me to do the first option, then leave Sandra...and for the second, you would have to make a chocolate for me by your own each day and feed me with your own fingers", i said childishly.

"Allright, i permit see...so what option do you take? But i won't leave Sandra...if i have to leave Sandra, you would have to fill her space", he asked.

"Well i would go with the second", i said.

"Yeah, i knew you would go with the second", he said and grinned cunningly.

"ok,i would have to drop you to your room back now", he said and began pulling my hand.i resisted and pushed him back lightly and said, "you know what,i hate when perverts touch me, and i am not like i can't find my way".

I began walking crazily towards the hotel...he passed on a smile as i turned back to give him a scornful look...i fell on my hands...again stood and took some unstable steps with my legs really not knowing where they had to go.

"Want me to lift you and take you to the bedroom?" he said.

'It would be a good chance', i told myself.

"Hey Kyoya... i need you to drop me there", i said posing a fake but innocent looking smile on my face.

He turned back. He put his hands round my waist.

"So shall i lift you or walk with you there", he said.

His camera was right in a his belt's case. I ran my finger down to his waist and as i reached the camera case, he held my wrist.

"Oh! So that's what miss seduction was seeking huh?" he said squeezing my wrist.

"Don't hurt me there", i begged.

"Allright i got to find some other place to hurt you", he laughed.

"Don't you force me to launch my bey", i warned him childishly.

"I am not interested in fighting you now...you see Sandra is waiting for me", he beamed.

"Kyoya i love you", i said.

"Umm...what did you said just now?" he leered and tightened his grip round my waist.

"I love you", i said again a bit slower and put my head on his shoulders.

"I don't believe you", he simpered.

"Those two days we spent with each other, the battle, and the seduction from my side...? It really was something Kyoya...i was so worried about you after the battle... then didn't we shared kisses? Even you lied it was your first, i liked those kisses", i flushed.

"Hey you really can't fall for me...i don't love you..." he said.

"And can i know why?" i said pulling my face away from his.

"Coz i simply don't like you, i told you i am not into this love stuff", he said turning his eyes away from mine.

"I got what i needed baby..." i said successfully having his camera in my hand and after walking some distance away.

"Oww man! What a nice actress you are...thumbs up", he said and sneered.

"Look, Kyoya, while clicking those pictures, you were cheating me, so i can give you a tit for tat...you know what now? Seduction move isn't easy and i master it...evident from my bey and myself...You got me?" i said and laughed.

He launched Leone and attacked me in such a way that without hurting me, it let the camera fall at kyoya's feet.

"You can never cheat me...see ya!" he leered hard and bid me a goodbye. He disappeared in the dark.

Suddenly it began raining.

"Fuck! I don't expect this", as i was about to rush to the nearby shed, my head began spinning round and i took support of the bench, and fainted there itself.

...

"Xeyah...xeyah..." a familiar voice i felt in my ears.

I blinked my eyes a little bit. It seemed a familiar face. When it was clear to me, it was...kyoya...water dripping down his face and hair.

"Didn't you go? It's the dose...Viagra..." i said still making gestures of dizziness.

"Now don't stop me to lead you there", he said.

I lost my consciousness again...he walked to my hotel room. Took me in his arms and then blew a warm air on my eyes...he inserted a sweet liquid in my mouth that worked to be some sort of medicine ...it really worked...seeing me conscious...he asked me to take a shower...he cleaned the floor made dirty by my wet feet as i was in the shower.i came out only to find he had really left no signs of dirt there. He left my room.

... (In kyoya's room)...

He stepped in...He switched on the lights...he went straight to take a bath and came out in a loose blue jeans. He entered his bedroom only to find Sandra sitting there topless.

"Hey baby...you have returned...Was waiting for you so long...so what do you think...shall we begin?" she said sounding naughty.

"No, i need sleep right now", he said sounding just opposite...Bored.

"Well, i can help you catch a good sleep", she said.

"If i said no...I mean it", he said.

She turned disappointed and acted like he had hurt her...

"Hey, i am sorry, but i am really not interested today..." he said.

"Allright, but anytime you feel like making me a complete woman, just ask me", she said .she leaned over him to kiss his lower lip. She left after it.

KYOYA'S MIND: 'what had happened to me...i refused Sandra! And why? Just coz...no i don't know the reason why i did. And this xeyah... she is really something i am literally getting interested in at the point that i shouldn't. In today's battle...she stood topless when and it was me turning her semi nude...even if it was just a battle then what about the kisses that night in the wood...didn't she said she likes me? She did. And why did i saved her from those guys...not saved...i was working out of jealousy...i couldn't stand those guys touching her like lecherous wolves...and why did i hated her getting close to Tsubasa...then feeling so worried and guilty after injuring her at the battle...moreover why i can't take my eyes off her when she is around. This is really not Kyoya...she is influencing me...things are changing...and if it gets like she falls in love with me...i would never accept her...she got to change her ways...tomorrow onwards..She would see my new bad side...

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	10. Chapter 10:tsubasa!

Chapter 10: Tsubasa!

[Characters real life personalisation

Blader dj: Ashton kutcher 24

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Lucy: suri cruise 6

Craig: the 5 year old version for john cena!

Josh; 9 year old version for Robert pattinson!

]

...

It was 10 in the morning when i had opened my eyes. Yuu was sitting next to me licking a lollipop.

It was really late but i was feeling very good with my condition.

"Tsubasa was getting crazy over where you were this night?" he laughed.

"No, i was just... wanted to take fresh air, was already feeling very tired and bored", i said.

"Okay, i am going to see what yoyo, Kenji and benben are upto...see ya!" he left.

In the evening, i went out for a walk alone. Three kids stopped me.

"Hey, you are the seduction girl right?" the first asked.

"Yeah, my small sweeties ..." i said and asked their names.

"I am Craig" the first said.

"I am Lucy" the girl said.

"I am josh" the third said.

"So would you battle us" Craig asked.

"Well, you all are really small. I can rather teach you some shots" i said and winked at them.

"My brother is a huge fan of yours", Lucy said.

"Really?" i asked her patting her cheek.

"Yeah, he is just near, would you please follow me upto him, he would be so happy to see you" she smiled.

"Allright my little girl, where is he?" i asked.

"Come with us" she said and they ran towards a garage.

"There he is (to me)... brother!See!" she screamed to him.

His brother was a 19-year old guy with brown eyes and black hair. He walked upto me. And the kids left waving their hands.

"Are you really xeyah? I can believe myself ...you are just so good and your bey... is something i haven't seen before", he said excited.

"I am xeyah, Lucy brought me here, so you are a blader too?" i asked.

"Yeah, i am a blader, SHAUN", he said.

"So this is your battle place? It's beautiful" i asked.

"Yeah, i practise here. It's my grandfather's garage", he said.

"Whats your bey?" i asked.

"Its diamond unicorn!" he said.

"A diamond unicorn? Vow! So how much have you gone far with it...i mean its moves" i asked.

"Yeah i have a special move, i recently lost here to kyoya Tategami in the quarters", he said.

"Hey, i remember Yuu was telling me about you, you really put a close fight to kyoya...didn't you?" i said.

"Yeah, but he was strong, so i couldn't make to further rounds, you are his girlfriend? I have heard" he flushed a little.

"No, i am not the girlfriend of any" i said.

"Errrr...i heard some of my pals gossiping like you spoke his name when you fainted after the battle ...and the seduction was the biggest thing... i dont believe so rather...you are a good girl...kyoya doesn't likes such...he likes poster girls, strippers and girls such as Sandra" he said and smiled.

"I dont remember, maybe coz i was battling him so i would have just cried out his name... Yeah, i got to know of Sandra... Since when are they together?" i asked.

"Well, as much as i know just a month! I felt like you would defeat him yesterday" he said.

"I was near... so are you coming upto see the match today?" i asked.

"Yeah, i like Tsubasa! Whom do you support today?" he said.

"He is good, and we are partners so i would go for him" i said.

"Hey would you mind if i would show you some of my friends? They really want to see you" he said.

"Yeah," i said.

He walked me to a park which was no less than a rough playground. They were total 7, all battling each other.

"Hello friends!" i greeted from behind.

"Holla ho...Vow! Is that Xeyah Edward Shelburne?" their eyes widened.

"Yeah," i said.

"So do you have something to tell us about your bey?" they asked.

"Beyblade...live upto your spirit, listen to your heart, it helps when brain gets too confused... never fight for gaining dominance, battle without loosing morals and Morales... that's it" i said.

"What did you said?" a familiar confident voice asked and i saws kyoya standing with Sandra in her micromini holding her hand.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" i asked as i came closer.

"Oh! Nothing hanging out before the battle with my girlfriend", he smirked.

"Good huh!" i smiled.

"And what are you doing here?" he asked with his smile.

"I am just talking to these guys... about Beyblade..." i said.

"So who are they supporting in today's battle...me or Tsubasa?" he leered at me this time.

"They have a same opinion like me, Tsubasa!" i said.

"Well Tsubasa is really going to be defeated... would like to say your beautiful face upset over his defeat", he said.

"One has to loose in a battle...whoever it would be, i would accept the result... i am pretty sure Tsubasa would put a very good competition to you ..." i said.

"We will see...and dont forget your option" he smirked at me and then left.

...

(At the bey stadium)

Blader dj: here we go...

3

Twooooooo

1!

Lettt itt

...ripppppppppppp!

Kyoya: go Leone...

Tsubasa: eagle! Time to show him feat...metal wing smash!

Kyoya: Leone!

Tsubasa: go eagle...

Kyoya: right there Leone... king lion paw bang...right there on the wings...

(Some feathers from tsubasa's eagle fell down as Leone attacked his eagle)

I was sitting aside Yuu in a cabin watching the match.

Yuu: seems like Tsubasa is really going to lose to yoyo today.

Me: you can't be sure...the battle has just begun...

Yuu: well well ...hadn't Tsubasa been our partner, i would have taken yoyo's side.

Me: well, if that is it you should probably take kyoya's side.

Yuu: do you permit me?

Me: yeah...

Yuu: (screaming) okay...yoyyoyoyo...go...

The stadium was all filled with kyoya's 4 tornadoes and tsubasa's eagle flying without rhythm over them, kyoya seemed powerful.

Tsubasa: hold on eagle... We would have to get rid of his special move...counter smash eagle!Again another move...go eagle... Diving crush!

Kyoya: Leone... The blood hunt special move... this is your end Tsubasa... (He first launched his ultimate KING LION FURIOUS BLAST SHOT move and then Leone pounced over his eagle...

Tsubasa: no...eagle... Upto the skies now... Go... piercing claw move...

(As he said... his eagle piercing the air circle from the centre rose towards the sky and then it returned the same path and hit Leone)

Tsubasa: the battle is over...

Kyoya: (smirking) ...dream on! King lion destruction bloodshed... (Leone hit back eagle and all wounded, eagle landed down...

Tsubasa's Beyblade flew in the air and landed right aside him with lots of scratches.

Blader dj: (on top of his voice) ...here we have our Japanese beyblading champion ...kkkkyyyyyoyyyyyaaaaaaa...

(The whole teenagers and bey fans in the stadium screamed)

Yuu: yoyo won ...he won ...did you saw that... (He laughed)

Me: well... i dont know... that move...its... sort of an evil move Yuu ...the way it defeathered eagle and made it bleed is so fierce... i dont know but that is not what kyoya is known to battle ... we got to go to Tsubasa ...i am sure...he is hurt...

...

Tsubasa went inside in his dressing room and he fell on his knees all energyless. Yuu left me to see ryuuga's battle in a city with doji in his usual jet black chopper.

I found him finally walking in the hall way corridor.

"Tsubasa?" i called him.

"Xeyahh!" he turned back and spoke very slowly.

"What happened?" i said as i lifted him up supporting him.

"I dont know, i have never been tired like this in my whole life..." he said.

"I got to take you to my room, i have an antidote that can help you" i said and then walked him to my room.

I made him ease on the bed.i searched my bag and realised i had left it in my room in the dark nebula building. So there is just one way uh! I came close to Tsubasa and then i removed my jacket. I removed the neck thread off my neck and then opened up the locket shell.

"I am keeping this drop on my lips, kiss me and lick it Tsubasa" i said. I placed the pearl like drop on my leaned over me and kissed me and then with his lips he sucked it off my lips.

"Close your eyes now and take a deep breath", i told him and he did that.

I kissed his eyes and then made him lie on the bed. He wasn't conscious.

I waited for him to open his eyes. He did and then suddenly a purple aura filled the room. He came towards me and pulled me by my hands. He pushed me hard on the wall and then taking knife kept on the dining table in the hall of my apartment outside my room, he slit my skin inches above my waist.

"Stop Tsubasa!" i said.

As he was about to slit my arm, i pushed him a little and pinned him to the wall.i kissed him abruptly. With the kiss the aura slowly disappeared.

"Do you remember the time you had promised me that you would do whatever i would ask for if you would hurt yourself while battling kyoya" he said.

"I remember it, so what is it that you want me to do?" i asked.

"I want you to assist me this night to..." i stopped him in between.

"If you want ***..." he stopped me by keeping his hands on my lips.

"No, i want you to seduce ryuuga tonight to let him reveal the secret of his l-drago which is also known as the forbidden bey" he said.

"Tsubasa-...i can't go with ryuuga that way, he ...i can't trust him..." i said.

" i won't let him do anything to you...i promise you, in case if he forces you i would break in... but i would make sure he won't be able to do you anything" he said.

"Ok, but dont break this trust, tell me when we begin it,"i asked.

"Minutes after i would take you to the dark nebula building, you would enter his room, go slow with him, by then i would break in the control room where many data about his bey is kept, as soon as i complete my work within 15 minutes,i would reach the terrace. I would ring this device which you would hide in your thigh band, it would vibrate and then as it does just say to ryuuga you would be back in a minute to change your clothes. In case he stops you hit the device. It would send me with a signal and i would some to take you away. If doji gets to know, he would kill us both, not kill us he would help us his private prisoners, we would have to put on a fight if we are caught with the proofs about L-drago's powers..." he explained.

"Ok, are you sure it would work...even if we succeed with the proofs, we won't have to fight ryuuga alone, we would have to face Yuu and doji too" i said.

"Nothing would happen, we can defeat them together ... trust me" he said.

"Allright, i wish it works, l-drago needs to be returned where it belongs" i said and Tsubasa smiled.

We walked out of the room.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	11. Chapter 11: the trap!

Chapter 11: THE TRAP!

[Characters real life personalisation

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) 20

Doji: James Franco 25

Mr Pearson: haha... brad Pitt! 29

]

...

We used a chopper which landed right on the terrace.

Tsubasa left towards the underground chamber where doji's main room lied. I began walking towards ryuuga's room which was on the ground floor of the building.

"I just hope he completes it soon, the chamber's electric supply is switched off for some 10 minutes" i said.

Finally i reached ryuuga's room.

I opened the door. No one seemed to be inside.

It was a really big apartment. I passed behind the couches and the drawing room furniture.

I opened another door. It had a swimming pool (of course not so big like you see mostly).it was his private one. I left that swimming hall and entered a room, it seemed his bedroom. Still no signs of his presence.

I walked into another room filled with a purple aura.

His bey was hanging over a metal platform in air and was rotating.

I heard some footsteps. "Must be him" i said.

I stood for a while and then i entered the swimming chamber. He was now in the water in his boxers.

"Welcome z (my another nick name), came to see my l-drago?" he sneered.

"No... i was actually searching you" i said posing for a smile.

"You were searching me. Oh and why is that?" he asked.

I stepped in the water and swam towards him.

"You know what? You are sort of beautiful when you are not in your destructive self wearing those metal headbands and wristbands" i whispered in his ears pointing to the fact that he had took those things off.

"Really? But i like it! And i liked that special move of yours" he said whispering back in my ears.

"Oh and why did you like that move?" i asked.

"Because you drived me insane with it" he said and sucked my earlobe.

"I wished i had drived you more insane then" i kissed his throat.

He kissed my cheeks and then pulled me out of the water after stepping out himself.

He pinned me to the door and then after staring me for a while he slowly opened it and lifted me in his arms.

"Slow down! We have the whole night" i said as he was about to remove my top after releasing me in the corner.

He smiled and then began kissing my neck making me feel a lot uncomfortable and breath deep.

"Why is l-drago so important to you ...? I want to be the most important one in your life Ryo" i said and then kissed his lips with hesitation.

"It's the forbidden bey, after this night, you would be all mine, when doji completes his mission, we will rule the planet. The king and queen of this world with immense power of l-drago that would become undefeatable" he said and then kissed me back.

"How can that happen?" i asked and then continued kissing his cheeks.

"Perhaps you would know that when we would meet that day, right now you should be interested in feeling the pleasure!" he said as his teeth began tearing my top.

"Stop ryuuga!" i said after realising that he has no patience.

"You are all good, let's have it" he said and bit my lip.

"I would love to but i got to change my clothes, something you would like undressing me with" i said and giving a naughty gesture ran out of his apartment.

I hurried and then the clip attached to my thigh band began vibrating.

I took the lift and then i ran towards him at the terrace.

"Did you record what he said?" he asked.

"He just spoke that it's a link which would make them the ultimate owners of this planet, it's enough to prove the WBBA" i said.

"well i had got all the plans they are working on in my drive, what i got is really strong to prove it, perhaps what you managed is a live identity ... Time to go" he said and as he was about to climb the chopper, doji's helicopter showed up creating the excess of wind there.

"Oh and you think the escape would be so easy", he screamed.

"Hhhhhhh! Doji! You are exposed! ", Tsubasa said.

"Trust me young friend, without any proof no one would trust you... i feel upset that the dark nebula is losing such talented bladers like you both", he said and then from behind the WBBA vice-president showed up standing with doji in the chopper. They both came on the terrace.

"Mr. Pearson! You too?" tsubasa's eyes widened.

"Thanks to him that he had made us aware of your evil instincts towards us Tsubasa. You both walked into a trap all by yourselves... and you Miss Xeyah Edward Shelburne? It's such a pity that we couldn't keep you here longer...now time to show you your right place" he said and his guards came.

From the behind i saw a black figure heeding towards me... It was ryuuga.

"No no doji, i can take better care of both of them" he laughed.

"Before you would touch any of us, you would have to fight me" Tsubasa said.

"I dont want to create a scene here ... Let's go to the wolf canyon" he said.

(Review please)

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	12. Chapter 12: battle fatal!

Chapter 12: battle fatal!

Doji: James Franco 25

Dan and reiki: ikuta toma for both since they are twins 17

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya 19

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) 20

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki 17

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Ryutaro fukami: sho sakura 17

Tobio: satoshi ohno (in crazy blonde hair) 16

Sandra: any slutty hot girl you can take 18

Sandra's friends: any hot bikini clad models] 18-19

]

...

We landed in the wolf canyon.

"Allright, tell me who is going to battle first?" Tsubasa asked.

"All the dark nebula bladers would battle you..." doji laughed.

"That's unfair" i said.

"No, xeyah, i can handle them all" he smirked.

"Tsubasa! It might be a second trap... stop!" i said.

"Their plans would fail out ...in seconds i would defeat them all" he said.

"Listen to me Tsubasa... You should not fight them all right now... Didn't you told me in a previous battle you had your dark side activated with that purple aura... If you would fight them all, you might win but it may hurt these guys" i said.

"You shouldn't worry of them, they are on the bad side... so no harm would be done", he said.

"They dont know what they do... except for reiji and ryuuga... none of them is aware why doji has hired them..." i said.

He was not going to listen so i stood between them all and then said.

"reiki and Dan , Yuu, tobio(captain Capri) ,ryo(Ryutaro fukami) tetsuya and you all... please understand... doji is not good as you think of him... He is using you... using your powers to make l-drago strong... Once you all are defeated... and won't be of any further use... he would kick you out... he doesn't care if you are dead or alive... He has a plan and that's to dominate this planet using ryuuga's bey... Yuu, i am your dearest... aint i?... had Tsubasa been wrong i would have never took his side... please trust me here... this fight... it's meant to finish off Tsubasa... doji knows that even Tsubasa wins he would take all his power by asking ryuuga to fight him... you guys are just getting used ", i said.

"Ryuuga would never do that..." Yuu said sadly.

"It's not your friendship he cares of... he doesn't even thinks of it Yuu", i said.

As Yuu was about to come to me... ryuuga launched his bey and it hit Yuu who fainted just after it.

"Yuu" i screamed.

"Xeyah is right... doji is mean... he is cheating us", reiki said.

"Yeah ...none of us is going to fight Tsubasa crab for this doji", tetsuya said.

They all agreed. Doji became furious.

"Oh, so you all want to really get a taste of your deeds indeed...as it seems... ryuuga and reiji?" he said.

"No", i said.

"Now let's see who saves you all today... so Miss Xeyah Edward Shelburne? Should i begin or would you like to have a deal ... that's the only way to save them all", doji laughed.

"What deal?" i asked suspiciously.

"If you agree to hand me the evidence you have collected secretly to infiltrate the dark nebula... i would let you all go harmless" he said with a smirk.

"How low can you get doji", Tsubasa said.

"Allright... ", i said.

I took out the chip and devices from my thigh band and handed him tsubasa's red chip and pendrive.

"Well now that you have done what you were supposed to... i would like to bid you a goodbye... and hope that you manage to reach the city without any difficulty from here", he laughed and then he left with ryuuga, reiji and his bodyguards.

...

"What are we going to do now", reiji asked.

"Find the way in the morning", i said.

We all lit fire near the caves. All slept but me, Tsubasa, Dan and reiki, tobio, ryo, tetsuya were still awake. Yuu was in my lap still unconscious.

"Why is he not opening his eyes?" reiki asked.

"It has just cast some sort of mental illusion before Yuu so he would take hours to gain consciousness", i answered.

"That ryuuga crab is really bad... he had hurt me and crabby before", tetsuya said sadly.

"His instincts and intentions are getting much more evil by each day... ", tobio said.

"l-drago's power has brainwashed his emotions that he recklessly keeps on injuring any blader he fights", ryo said.

"Doji had come up with a new plan... With the WBBA's vice-president in his hand... The next week a tournament is going to start... it's a team match named THE BATTLE FATAL... with each team having 5 members", Tsubasa said.

"Well, if that is so then it's really something in doji's mind..." Dan said.

"In the next three days, we would be knowing who are the teams", Tsubasa said.

After some more talks, Dan, reiki, tobio and ryo left.

"So are you feeling sleepy?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, a bit... i love waking late till night..."i said.

"And then waking up late in the morning?" he laughed

"Yeah..." i said.

"What do you think about the teams?" he asked folding his hands behind his head.

"Well for ginka's side ...They might be like Ginka, Hikaru, Hyoma, Kenta and benben... well if we would be taking part then i would like to form a team with Yuu, me, kyoya, you, and i dont know about the fifth one" i said.

"Why kyoya?" he asked.

"Well i dont think he would join Ginka, then he can't go with ryuuga either, and facehunters are already disbanded" i said.

"Well yeah, kyoya can ...but do you think he would join us?" he asked.

"Upto him coz we won't be incomplete if he refuses" i said.

"I dont consider him joining, though what would we name our team?" he asked.

"Skylight bladers or the jade crushers", i said.

"Sky light bladers!" he said.

"Ahhh, coz eagle is the emperor of the sky?" i teased him.

"So jade crushers coz jade is sort of blue green thing..." he teased back.

"No... That name would be kyoya's debate topic if he joins... i would have chosen... xeyah fans", i laughed.

He laughed back.

"Let's name it crystal devils" i said.

"Pretty good" he said.

Then staring the sky and stars, we fell asleep.

...

We reached our city and the rest of guys left for their respective were walking with us now.

"Miss exotica? Where are you taking us now?" he asked posing a smile.

"It's my ancestral house, tsubasa lives far off and here the tournaments would take place...so nothing could be better than this." i smiled.

We were walking on the road and noticed kyoya in a jeans bare chested coming with his girlfriend and two other girls in bikinis heading towards the river.

"Hey yoyo... didn't you replace that old Sandra?" he laughed.

"No little kid, he added some more", the new girl said.

We then continued walking. It wouldn't have been 4 metres that we have passed them behind... i turned back and asked kyoya "can we meet at the park today in the evening... its about that team tournament?"

"No no... I am busy today...i got to have fun with my girls "he said.

"We would be waiting for you" i said and then we walked away.

"I dont think he is going to come" Tsubasa said.

"Let's see", i said.

(Reviews Plz)

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	13. Chapter 13: a kiss while it rained

Chapter 13: a kiss while it rained

[Characters real life personalisation

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Sandra: any slutty girl you can imagine hardly wearing any clothes 18

]

...

"This house really needs cleaning..." Tsubasa said.

I was standing in the backyard.

"Hey guys... i got to show you something!" i screamed.

Hearing my voice Yuu and Tsubasa hurried towards me.

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"see yourself" i said and they were amazed to see a tree with a cave door at its base...it was an underground home site with Beyblade disks ahead of it with all sorts of environment... desert themed, forest themed, sea themed, brook themed, snow themed, hill themed, rocky area themed, rain themed and bridge themed.

On the left side at the edge was a beautiful fantasy wood house with everything made of wood similar to Bilbo Baggins' home in the LORD OF THE RINGS movie series (but much bigger than it). (For a better picture...Google it)

I had named it LITTLE SHIRE. And the underground cave house as BEAUTIFUL DUNGEON.

"Hey how do you have it?" Yuu asked.

"It was gifted to me by my uncle post my 5th birthday" i said.

"It's amazing!" Yuu grinned.

"Let's get in the little shire now!" i said and then we stepped in.

"Vow! It's so cool! I love it! I would be living here" he said.

"All upto you! Wherever you want" i said.

We went to the little dungeon and Yuu and Tsubasa said it would be our dining site.

...

It was evening now...6 pm... I was in the park waiting for kyoya to show up. Yuu was busy with Tsubasa playing in those theme disks. It was good for me turning up alone coz kyoya would have disliked Yuu and tsubasa's presence. He always seemed to dislike Tsubasa though... and Yuu...he used to annoy him by his nickname. Also Yuu and Tsubasa were not considering him to be on our side.

...

_Kyoya's POV_

I was walking through the road with woods surrounding each of its sides, heading towards the park...

It had been nearly two days that i would have seen her properly face to face... with distance of just inches.

'Teasing her with getting close to Sandra was a bad idea... She doesn't seem to be bothered with my closeness to other girls' i thought.

'Perhaps she is just trying to show that she is not envied by them' i murmered.

"Anyway... let's see what she says today" i said determined.

"Master...? Have you forgotten? What you said that day? That you won't think of her? "Leone said.

I picked it in my hand.

"So you were hearing all this... i didn't made any such promise... i said that i would show her my bad side"i said.

"And how are you going to show her that bad side now?" Leone said.

"By refusing her to join her team" he said.

"You are being a moron master... where would you go?" Leone said proudly.

'Yeah... where would i go? I dont have a team... No not Ginka' i thought.

"So master?" Leone roared lightly when i didn't answered.

"Well even if i would join the team... i can still show her my bad side" i smirked at Leone.

"Why you are so keen in letting her show some piece of you anytime...? I know you like her", Leone smirked back.

"I dont like her... why would i like her?" he asked and beamed proudly at Leone.

"Keep on answering me in yes/no...Be true" Leone said.

"Ok..." kyoya smiled.

"Any hour when her face didn't show up in your mind?" he asked.

"No"

"When she is around... can you go on simply without staring her for a while?"

"No"

"Did you felt guilty while hurting her in the battle?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to see her n the arms of Tsubasa, ginga, or Hyoma?" he asked.

"No... These guys are my rivals even in beybattling"

"Would you like if Tsubasa would forcibly kiss her?"

"Errrr...No"

"Would you kiss her if she asks?"

"Yes... Even if she wouldn't i would... you had seen that already"

"But why would you kiss her? You dont like her"

"Yeah... good question Leone... but i have kissed so many of girls... so", i said.

"If she asks you for a one night stand?" Leone asked.

"No" he said.

"Why?" Leone asked surprised.

"She is not a bad slutty girl Leone... I can't take advantage of her... i can just say i can but i know i won't let her do that... she is sort of respectable girl... innocent... Well yeah, had she been slutty like Sandra i would have done that" i said.

"You like her?" he asked.

"No" i said.

"According to my calculations master... either you are lying me or you simply are not aware you like her" Leone said determined after calculating the conclusions of my answers.

"Well you know me better Leone... So i won't deny what you say... but she is not the girl for me... She deserves someone good... Tsubasa ... no...Not him... Umm... like ginga although i dont think he deserves her..." i said.

"If i go straight masterrr... she deserves you... afterall my master kyoya Tategami is the most handsome...most powerful blader...coolest of all" Leone said.

"Even if i am the coolest, hottest one... i am not for her... as i said... She deserves someone who is good... i am an evil... i am a bad guy... i dont remember how much girls i had in a sexual way in my past... that ruins my image... She shouldn't have a guy who has never thought of love" i said with seriousness in my eyes.

"Masterrr... maybe you should ask her if she would like you or not... i feel she likes you" Leone said.

"Really Leone? Maybe yes... i should ask her..." i said.

Suddenly it began to rain.

"Masterrr... Isn't it strange that when you are going to meet her... it has begun to rain...?" Leone seemed confused.

"Yeah... it's not the first time... it's the third time i suppose..." i said.

I kept on walking... finally i was just 200 metres away from the park bench where she was standing alone. She is as beautiful as ever, standing wet there waiting for me.

Finally i reached upto her...

She smiled.

I stared her for a good time and she was silent trying to figure me out. Her eyes were directly looking in mine... the frenzy created in me by her scent was driving me insane by each passing second.

"What is it that you have invited me here?" i asked turning away my back.

"How are you?" she asked me in her velvet voice.

"Why have you called me here?" i told a bit louder trying to sound rude.

"Why are you getting angry over me... i just asked you how you are", she said.

"I dont have any time to tell you of my whereabouts... Come to the point", i said rudely.

She turned away and sat on the bench a bit sad.

The red colour of her top and shorts and her lipstick seemed so warm like her breath which i felt on my skin during those kisses.

I still stood silent there and was thinking if i hurt her?

"Speak something now", i said impatiently and sat next to her.

"Do you want me to speak? I dont think...you do..." she said with her eyes getting teary.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to join our team for the tournament..." she continued.

"I didn't have any invitation yet ... and nor i have any plans to make my own... i would join your team" I said and turned her chin with my fingers so that i can look at her.

"I like your face anyway...so even if you smile or cry... i won't ask you anything... i am good... are you not joining ryuuga and Yuu for the team? I thought you guys would make a dark nebula team" i said.

"We are not part of the dark nebula... except for reiji and ryuuga... All bladers left" she said.

"What? But why?" i asked. What she told was really queer.

"Yeah... Tsubasa was working as an undercover agent for the WBBA; i wanted to search something which i succeeded in... But then doji came to know of us and then he was exposed before the bladers who ultimately felt he was using them" she said and turned her face away from mine again.

"So who would be in your team now?" i asked.

"Right now, it's you, me, Tsubasa and Yuu... i dont know who would be the fifth one..." she said.

As she spoke i kept staring at the beautiful movements her lips were making. She was really irresistible. I put my hand round her neck and dragged her face very closer to mine...

Within seconds... our lips were just a half cm away, desperate to meet each other.

My lips crushed hers smoothly...

I licked her lower lip and then continued the kiss.

Leone was so right...

I was lying to myself all the time...

She was special to me...

I did like her.

I bit her lip hard trying to give her a little pain.

She didn't react to it.

Instead she sucked my lips and then kissed my earlobe.

My fingers ran through her hair.

The water dripping on our bodies' coz of the rain just added extra effect to the kiss.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too", i spoke abruptly and the words came automatically out of my mouth.

I kissed her lips again.

I thought for a while... and then of a strong feeling of guilt i pushed her back gently and walked out of there.

'I can't... i can't imagine you with me... i am bad... and would ruin you... i do love you... but it's not possible...forgive me... 'I spoke in my thoughts.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	14. Chapter 14: getting seduced by ryuuga

Chapter 14: getting seduced; by ryuuga

[Characters real life personalisation

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) 20

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) 20

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) 20

]

...

_KYOYA'S POV:_

I walked towards any direction, undetermined where to go...

Why did i run away? I shouldn't have...

I love her... and how could i react this way at the moment when she was kissing me back.

What has happened to you kyoya?

'I can't ... I wrong her...' i said.

_MY (XEYAH) POV:_

I sat still on the bench. Why was this kiss so different?

Afterall all i am going to do with him in the end is to bring him to death.

I have to use him and that is it's all about, but this guy... why does his closeness brings that same familiar feeling like i am with Kai.

No. It shouldn't be. Kai is the love of my life and it's only him.

It would always be him.

I bent my face down thinking of these conflicts his closeness created.

I folded my knees and buried my head in it.

"I miss you so much kai" i whispered to myself.

" you need to really think of it Xeyah... having feelings for kyoya is just going to hurt you more... it's clear he loves you but then, there is no way he would get you... afterall you have to sacrifice him... he can't be above kai to you" my vampire spirit spoke.

'No he is not' i said.

"Before it takes toll over you... Finish it all... do what you have come for ... this is the last what you have to... I did tell you not to choose this... and if it's you who took this way... dont diverge or let your heart rethink of it..." my other half spoke again.

'It's just Kai who matters for me... no one else do...' i said and kissed my locket.

I stood up.

As i was about to leave the park, someone called my name.

"Ryuuga?" i was surprised while i spoke.

He came closer to me walking slowly without putting away his gaze from me.

"What are you..." i was about to ask him but before i could complete my question he held my arm and pushed me backwards and pinned me to the tree.

_RYUUGA'S POV:_

"You kissed kyoya?" didn't you... I asked as i stared directly and fiercely in her eyes.

"You are no one to ask me that" she said and pulled her eyes away from mine.

I pressed her hard with my hand pinning her to the tree more and more.

"Stop... ryuuga" she said feeling that little pain.

I pinned her wrist to the tree with my palm.

Her red lips were so beautiful.

And today i will just not leave her anyway.

"Remember ryuuga... the key to gain control over her lies in the demise of her bey spirit soul" i remembered doji's word.

I leaned over her face and bent to kiss her... i kissed her and pressed my lips against her once, then twice... but the third time i stopped.

I squeezed her cheeks and then pressed them with my thumb.

I never kissed anyone in my life and it was so new. Her presence was just awakening a wild lusty ryuuga in me much destructive than my l-drago.

I pushed her and she fell on the ground.

I removed my golden headband and my long white jacket hanging at my back.

I took her left hand wrist and then injected that potion in her using that vaccine.

I threw away the vaccine and sat next to her.

The potion had begun its work.

She rose and was sitting next to me now. She hugged me and i pressed her tightly to my body so that any escape becomes impossible.

"What have you done to me ryuuga?" she asked with her undetermined voice which seemed so ill and sick.

She pushed me away and ran two steps away from me.

I laughed over the success of my work.

"Now i will see how you would save yourself today" i said and laughed the most lecherous and fierce laugh of mine.

I held her by her waist and released her in my helicopter.

"To the west wood clearing" i ordered the pilot (the same place where kyoya and i had spend that day when we shared our first kiss)

I smirked fiercely again and leered at her.

She conscious but her will wasn't.

She was holding her head with one hand and her wrist by her mouth.

She was groaning in pain and i lecherously laughed at her and sneered with the feeling that within some hours she would be all mine.

Her power... her body...

We finally reached the clearing.

"Where are you taking me now" she asked innocently as i walked her violently towards one edge.

I left her on her knees on the ground. She was so weak now.

"The only thing that can save you now is... your bey... battle with me or accept me" i said.

She stood with her legs shaking a bit...

"You would never get me... To be yours? I would die first", she said and launched her bey after her crystal fitted at the top of her bey.

I launched l-drago and smirked.

_KYOYA'S POV:_

I was sitting on a building tower alone thinking of her.

My heart was beating fast.

"Kyoya... kyoya... ", Benkei came rushing towards me.

"They took her away... Ryuuga took her away... he is about to do something very wrong to her..." Benkei said breathing heavily.

"What are you talking of Benkei... ryuuga took whom?" i asked.

Then my mind spoke her name.

"Xeyah?" i asked.

"Yes... he took her to the west wood clearing and had drugged her with something... She is not in her senses" Benkei said.

My heart thumped hard.

She is in extreme danger.

Without any worse intention... ryuuga won't take her to an isolated place.

What if he...?

No. I won't let that happen.

"The only way to reach there is by foot or a helicopter... its miles away... I got to hijack doji's helicopter" i told Benkei and rushed towards the dark nebula building.

At his helipad on the top terrace... i saw armed men standing in a few numbers.

"You guys want a treat" i said and launched Leone...

The wind shut their eyes and i stepped in a helicopter...

But who would drive it now...

"Need any help kyoya" i saw Tsubasa screaming upto me.

So Benkei had reached to him too.

It's fine. He would be of a great help.

"I know how to drive it..." Tsubasa said and then we took off.

For that minute, Tsubasa seemed such a nice guy...

"Thanks for coming" i said to him.

"Well she is not only your teammate... i am in too... moreover... she is my best friend" he smiled.

'Oh... so this Tsubasa wants to just impress her' i thought all shivered in jealousy.

But then i couldn't think of it any longer.

Saving her would be my first instinct.

"Why are you so concerned for her?" i asked Tsubasa.

"Because i love her" he said deeply.

Love her? What if she loves him too? It always seems that way...but she said she loves me.

She knows Tsubasa much better than me.

My heart thumped again.

"Masterrrrrrrrr... are you giving up? " Leone said.

"No Leone" i said.

"Tsubasa... do you really love her?" i asked.

"Kyoya... I dont want to describe how much i love her coz i have no limits to describe them off... Only thing i know is that she means a lot to me..." Tsubasa said.

I can't compare myself to Tsubasa... if she would have to make a choice between us... she might choose me but what i am... ? She is so innocent and should never get a guy like me... Tsubasa is wierd and very different... but comparing to me... He is much good for her...

Where is that old kyoya? Girls and fun with them is my world... That's where i belong too... being bad... i am a bad guy...

What i promised myself that night... i would keep upon that... i would hurt her so much that she would hate me...

Yeah... Xeyah... i want you to hate me more... hate me... dislike me... I would hurt you in such a way that all you would remember of me would be as a nightmare...

My hair made movements as finally Tsubasa landed the plane... it was dark and a purple aura had filled the whole land... we hurried towards the aura...

...

MY (XEYAH) POV:

"For how much time would you hide your bey spirit from me...? Use your moves" ryuuga laughed.

It appeared blurred before my eyes... the drug or the potion was really strong...

I can't keep on fighting him more like this... i would have to use my moves...

I gained little strength and closed my fists...

"Go now... unleash... the realm of the dark!" i screamed.

My dark angel bey spirit appeared in its dark aura... And spread its wings...and then closed them and on its knees it began to cry...

"Special move... assault of the lovelorn!" as i said, she rose and stood before the dragon...

It was a hypnotising technique...

"You think i can't handle that" ryuuga laughed.

"Go l-drago... the piercing realm!" he screamed and l-drago's purple aura wrapped itself round her.

"Defence hide tackle... vanish within...the aura" i said feeling weaker by each passing second.

My soul disappeared...

.

"Special move... vampire lust and seduction assault..." i said. My spirit entered my body and i was standing next to ryuuga now...

"That's what i was waiting for", ryuuga smirked and then kissed me.

I kissed his ear and he removed his jacket away... i began kissing his chest and ran my tongue over his chest buttons.

_(Actually it was all planned. Ryuuga knew that if i would not be in my complete consciousness, then the seduction move would hit me back... not only would i involve myself in intercourse with him but i couldn't even end the move if i want... the ultimate result would be ending up with him... if my spirit soul leaves my body than ryuuga would attempt sexual assault over me. Even if he doesn't wants to the seduction would make him do so since he is already seduced. Not only ryuuga... any blader with me in that position would end that way. _

_Ryuuga not only wanted to take the sexual advantage of that but also had the battling advantage... he was playing a reverse seduction on me aswell coz i was getting seduced by him too... It was 80% me who was getting seduced whereas ryuuga didn't seemed so much into it._

_After i or him gets over with seducing the other... ryuuga had only way to kill my soul and possess me... slitting me by the neck which won't kill me but would kill my spirit.)_

I bent down on my knees and then i unzipped his jeans.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	15. Chapter 15 : reiji's desires

Chapter 15: reiji's desires

[Characters real life personalisation

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido 19

Hyoma: miura haruma 19

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki 17

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) 20

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya 19

Kenta yumiya: (the small boy in this photo) 10

.com/2010/02/my_tween_likes_a_boy_with_green_

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) 21

Faust: tom Felton (long white hair) 20

Madoka amano: the young version of kanzaki shiori (in brown short hair) 18

Damian hart: Justin chatwin 20

Zeo abyss: koike teppei 17

Jack: the red haired version of aiba hiroki (coz tetsuya and jack look almost same) 17

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato 19

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) 20

]

...

(_Well guys the reiji seduction part is quite in the end of the chapter when reiji's pov begins... so if you want to read tht just go down and if you want to continue then just begin write after this)_

_RYUUGA'S POV:_

She licked my belly button as she unzipped my jeans.

"I would have liked to do that but i would first make you completely mine", i said and smirked.

As she was about to pull my jeans down i raised her by her chin using my fingers.

I kissed her eyes and then her lips.

I pushed her away lightly as i slit her by her neck lightly to let the blood flow and kill her spirit.

I walked away from her and as my fierce dragon was about to crush her bey, a green and purple bey came flying to the battle area and they rapidly attacked my l-drago.

Her spirit had left her making her faint thereby. Her bey stopped and the aura vanished.

I took l-drago back in my hands as they took their beys back.

"You are an evil monster ryuuga..." Tsubasa said.

"Hahaha hahaha", i laughed fiercely.

"So you came to save her finally... But it's too late now" i laughed again and walked towards her.

She was lying unconscious on the ground.

I took her fingers in my hand and kissed them.

"We should leave now, the work would be completed during the next time ryuuga", reiji said and walked flexibly and non-straight towards the chopper.

_TSUBASA'S POV:_

I hurried towards her along with kyoya.

"I am worried what he had done to her" i said and lifted her in my arms.

"Benkei told me he had drugged her" kyoya said and lifted her bey lying on the ground.

"Ryuuga is much powerful then her... now i see... i had sensed that before... In the last battle in the dark nebula building... ryuuga intentionally was not using all his potential... not even the 20% of his powers" i said.

"Yeah, it's not easy to defeat ryuuga that way" kyoya spoke staring the bey.

We got back to the helicopter...

...

We were sitting next to her.

Me, kyoya, Yuu, Benkei, Ginka and Hyoma.

"No ryyyyyuugaaaa... stop hurting me please... i love you...you can't ..." she groaned on the bed.

"Why is she screaming like that kyoya?" Benkei asked hopefully to kyoya.

"If ryuuga had drugged her with something... it must be the killer red potion" kyoya said.

"Yeah, i do think that too... it's a strong drug thing... its mentally disturbing ... That's why she is dreaming like that... maybe the reason for her dream lies in the fact if ryuuga used a similar potion while slitting her... He has her blood now... And that's the reason he is controlling her mind somehow..." i said and looked intensely at her slit mark.

"You mean to say he can control her dreams...? Do ya?" Ginka asked.

"Exactly Ginka! Not only the dreams... When she would be infront of him, he can control her" i added.

"And won't she ever recover of it?" Hyoma asked.

"Well she would be normal i guess... i can bring back the control to her dreams back using an antidote... but i can't fix anything about ryuuga's closeness... she would have to fight it back.. Whenever he would be near... she would fall weak and sort of possessed by ryuuga" i said and turned to face Hyoma.

"And where is your antidote?" kyoya asked with his canine ruling his lips.

"It's not an antidote... it's made of my blood..." i said and their eyes widened.

"What Tsubasa? Your blood?" Ginka asked astonished.

"Yeah... well i dont know why it is so... but i have actually realised it... when she had battled ryuuga last time a similar thing happened, but she wasn't crying ryuuga's name... i was standing near the window glass waiting for her to open her eyes but i accidently slit my finger with her bey that i was going to keep next to her... my blood drops fell on her mouth and as she licked them... Her groaning stopped" i said.

"The blood... It hurts her... and it's an antidote too... how disgusting! I am sure she is a vampire... and if not... she is slowly turning to it... it might be coz of her spirit though... but it's really strange" kyoya said and smirked.

"I think she is rather turning to a Velestercone... humans that heal with blood and can be killed by blood... if that's it... it's really a thing to get concerned of... it would drive her blood sick within time slowly..." i said and then making a sharp cut on my palm i went towards her.

I placed my bleeding palm on her mouth.

"I am getting a link about this... the bey that hit her that night remember... I followed the guy and he was with a similar case _(that guy was actually not Alec as thought by me (xeyah). _He did slit my wrist with his bey like he did to her...for the blood" kyoya said.

The blood touched her lips and then she licked it slowly.

"Yuu" i raised my face towards Yuu who was standing in the corner sadly.

"Yeah Tsubasa?" he said again without facing me.

"Where is Kenta?" i asked.

"I dont know... he said he is in the park and would return after some minutes but it had been so long... i wonder where kenji is lingering till now" he said and walked towards her .

"When is miss exotica going to open her eyes yoyo?" Yuu asked posing a sad face again.

"Well i dont know... Yuu... and i heard you were on my side" kyoya said trying to make Yuu a bit cheerful.

"Well yeah yoyo i was on your side... tell me when would she open her eyes tsubi-wingy?" Yuu asked again desperately with tears all ready to trickle down his cheeks.

"Guys ... help Kenta... he is... in serious trouble..." madoka said and fainted right after at the door.

Benkei placed her next to her on the bed...

"We got to find Kenta... Tsubasa, kyoya, hyoma, Benkei, let's go!" Ginka said

"Yuu? I am hopeful she would open her eyes within some time... would you like to go there or stay here coz we can't leave madoka and her alone for now" i asked Yuu.

"no i would like to see kenji now... i can't see her in such a state here... ask gingi to stay here" Yuu said.

"Me? What?" ginga said.

"Yeah you gingi..." Yuu said and putting a forced smile on his face... he left the room with other guys.

"Ah man!" he said and eased on the couch.

...

We reached the place where Kenta was lying unconscious on the ground along with Hikaru.

There beys lied damaged and scratched next to them.

Opposite of them were standing 3 guys... Damian hart, zeo abyss and jack.

"Who are you?" Hyoma screamed at them.

"Someone who has come to bring you your death..." Damian laughed.

"Dream on" kyoya said and took out his launcher.

"I dont have any interest in fighting any of you now... would meet you in the battle tournament..." Damian said and they all walked away.

"Bu-bu-bull! And you think we are going to let you guys go... go dark bull", Benkei launched his Beyblade. And Yuu too followed him.

"You really want another taste... go kerbecs" Damian smirked and launched his bey, but with one strike benkei's Beyblade fell on the ground and with the next few powerful strikes Yuu lost.

"Who are you?" i asked them.

"You would know within some days... or when your friends recover... ask them..." jack said and left with the two.

They rushed towards the three lying on the ground (Benkei was sitting on his knees in disbelief).

"What was that?" Hyoma asked.

"I dont know them either... they are new... i have never heard or seen any of them before" i said.

"They are cowards... they fought Kenta and Hikaru... The weaker ones out in our side..." kyoya said.

"There is another problem guys... Xeyah has disappeared" Ginka came running towards us.

"What? And what were you doing then?" kyoya asked.

"I dont know... i had just gone out to check when a knock was made and then when i came back she wasn't there..." he said.

"So someone kidnapped her?" Hyoma asked.

"I think it's something like that... she wasn't so much okay that she ran... And why would she...?" he said thinking.

"Crabby... hehehehhehe heheh...Crabby crab... All you crabs... i know where they took her" tetsuya laughed and i noticed him speaking behind Ginka.

"What do you know?" i asked him.

"They were two, a long haired guy with sort of greyish hair, and the second one had long hair... they are named Julius Caesar and Faust", tetsuya said and began thinking again.

"How do you know them... i am sure you are part of their plan..." kyoya said.

"No kyoya crab... we are no allies... i was actually following that lovely girl they took away... crabby.. Hehehehhehe... And i know where they took her" he said.

"But no way i am going to tell you crabs about her" he said posing a serious gesture.

"Where did they take her?" i asked him.

"Tsubasaaaaaaaa crabyyyyy... do you think i would tell you that for nothing" tetsuya said and smiled cunningly as he sang his words.

"What do you want?" Hyoma asked irritated.

"I want nothing; when you defeat those guys i want you to ask them to say tetsuya watrigani is the best" he said and looked at his crab.

"Allright... we will... now tell me where they took her?" i asked him again.

"Follow my lead", he marched and then after hospitalising Hikaru, Kenta and Yuu, with Benkei, we followed him upto a factory site.

... (_On the other side_)...

_REIJI'S POV:_

I hissed at my bey for a while and then sat in the corner.

'This girl is getting me crazy' i murmered to myself and hissed sadistically again.

'The dream... i would let it come true', i hissed again.

I closed my yellow eyes, and began to have flashback of that dream.

I was in a cave standing sadistically pinned to the wall, thinking of my loneliness.

Then from the darkness appeared she dressed in greenish golden clothes that seemed to be tattered by appearance.

She stood opposite to me and then showed signs that her energy was completely drained...

I took hold of her as she lied on the ground...

First she kissed my lips delightly.

She hugged me and then i turned her round and licked her bare back with my snaky tongue.

I licked her face and her lips the same way...

'I am emotionless' i had spoken to her.

'But i know you can feel and make me feel pleasure' she had answered.

With no patience i dug my teeth in her left breast pretending to be a bloody deadly snake that wanted to end her life.

She moaned in pain and pleasure with the tip of my tongue exploring her breasts and my fangy teeth giving her the little pain.

She tasted so nice, her skin was so beautiful and i kept exploring her.

'Let me be completely yours reiji this night' she had told before crushing my lips with her.

The dream was so true. She brings that warmness to my cold blooded and cold hearted body.

'I love you reiji' were the last words i heard from her before it went wild.

"Reiji? I had come to fill that loneliness of yours", a voice distracted me away from my thoughts and i raised my face just to realise it was her.

She closed the room door and sat topless next to me.

I kissed her ear and her cheeks slowly trying to feel her seducing taste.

I took her breast in my hand and licked them wildly.

I hissed again and crushed her lips with mine biting her soft body parts while licking them (_errrr... you know what i mean!)_

As i was about to kiss her twice she pushed me back. I hissed again in fury and pulled her by her beautiful hair along with her neck.

I squeezed her breast a bit hard trying to let her feel the pain for betraying me by attempting to leave me.

A tear trickled down her cheek and i licked her cheeks trying to wipe them off.

Acting merciless and wild i began making love to her.

'Reiji stop... you are hurting me... please" she begged before me.

"This is just a reward for the mistake you did... I dont want to lose you anyway... you are just mine..." i spoke in her ears and then bent down on my knees pulling down the last piece left covering her genitals...

she kissed me again to distract me... i pressed my lips against her the first time, the second and then after the third time she disappeared leaving a purple aura of her body energy at her place.

"You are just mine xeyaaahh...mine!Mine!Mine!" i screamed loudly again and again.

(Review it please... and do read further and as you read dont forget to see the real character image for these in the beginning)


	16. Chapter 16: illusive seduction!

Chapter 16: illusive seduction

[Characters real life personalisation

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido 19

Hyoma: miura haruma 19

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki 17

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) 20

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) 21

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) 20

Sandra: any hot slutty tramp 18

Sora: 17 year old version for Robert pattinson

Nile: Taylor lautner 17

]

...

_KYOYA'S POV:_

"This is the last place i saw them with her crabs... dressed in a pink top and jeans blue shorts with her beautiful hair with those purple red streaks hanging down when that crab Julius was lifting her" tetsuya said and began acting with his hands showing wave forms. He hopped in the room and danced describing the scene.

'Man! This guy sucks!' i thought and smirked at him.

Tsubasa kept on carefully observing the room which was all cemented with woods and construction material lying here and there.

"Look here guys... it's her cell phone" ginga cried and everyone gathered round her.

"Crabby crabby crab..." tetsuya said.

"Oh and you think her cellphone would help her anyway...?" i asked and smirked.

"Kyoya! I know but why would they leave it here?" ginga said.

I stared on the ground a bit annoyed from them.

A charm bracelet it seemed.

'It's her... bracelet' i said quietly with the words audible to only me.

I took it in my hand.

"It's the one she either wears on her wrist or hangs it at her waist in the short" i murmered.

"Hey yoyo... did you found something?" Yuu asked walking upto me. Yuu was injured but he wanted to join us desperate about Xeyah.

"No... I didn't got anything" i said and slid the bracelet in my pocket.

As Yuu went towards Tsubasa i placed the bracelet in the pocket case where i had kept my Leone.

I walked towards Hyoma.

"Look... her phone is not going to give any clue about it..." i said and as soon as i was going to turn my back towards them, the cell phone rang.

"It's an unknown number... Not in her list" ginga said and picked up the phone.

"So i hope by now we would have been introduced by tetsuya watarigani" the voice said.

"Where did you take her?" Tsubasa asked uneasily.

"Well i am on my way in my chopper to the islands of CLESTREBS... 1000 north to the islands of Palau..." the guy said.

"That's the Julius crabby speaking... And crabba what? Islands of clestrebs? Had he ran out of his mind? How would we get there?" tetsuya said.

'Clestrebs islands!' i smirked.

That's the place i had been earlier when i was 12.

And where would he take her...? There are so much of islands grouped together...

The guy laughed and then he cut the call.

Why would he take her to those islands?

Moreover ...why her? Why did he take her to an isolated place where he is so sure of us not turning up there?

"Those guys... they are upto something... without any cause no one would kidnap anyone... And it's simple that they dont want us to reach that far away to them and get her back..." Tsubasa said.

My heart thumped hard suddenly.

Who knows what he wants to do to her?

A rape...

No!

No!

"Go to sleep now... we would be in the islands by next day" i said determined.

"And how yoyo?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah! Do you plan to steal away doji's chopper?" Tsubasa asked.

"No no no... i own my choppers in my estate in the next city... haven't used them since months... we can use them..." i said and smirked.

"I knew yoyo won't let miss exotica linger there with those two... the Julie scissor and that frosty..." Yuu laughed and began pulling my jacket.

"But i have got one condition", i said and smirked.

"Yes kyoya?" ginga asked.

"I would take Sandra with me too and some girls... "I said.

"Kyoya? We are not on a holiday" ginga said.

"Well i am sure we would get her the first day... we can really enjoy some time there" i said and smirked again.

"Oww...! Yooyoo! Not that Sandra again... she pulls my cheek so hard that it bleeds in order to punish me for calling her bad...i hate her..." Yuu said disappointed.

"No problem, i would go in my private airplane... you can get in the chopper" i said trying to sound cocky.

"Ahhh well... allright... who would be on the trail now" Tsubasa asked.

"Well i think should remain here... though i considered Yuu too... as he was hurt" i said and Yuu screamed... "No way yoyo...i want to go!"

"But there should be at least someone with Hikaru, Benkei, madoka and Kenta too" ginga said.

"I would take care of them" a guy said.

"Sora!" ginga exclaimed.

"Yeah me and Nile can protect them all" sora said again.

...

Next day they had to show up at my estate house.

It was late night when i entered my room.

"Kyoya!" Sandra greeted me with a peck.

"Sandra, do you love me?" i asked her.

"Yes kyoya... i love you" she said and kissed me lightly.

"Why do you love me?" i asked her.

"Coz you are the sexiest guy i have ever seen in my life" she said as she began undoing my zip.

I stopped her hands.

"Still not in mood?" she asked.

I didn't answer for a while.

What would have Xeyah answered?

"Masterrrrrrrrr ... miss exotica would have answered that she loves you coz she loves you... she loves everything of yours... your smile, your style, your way to take things on so cool and fierce..." Leone said.

"You are right Leone" i thought.

I left Sandra in the same room after telling her that we would leave for the islands today...

Before i was going to leave, she told me "kyoya! Won't it be fun? Sex on the beach! I am taking my best pair of bikinis and underwears?"

That was the only thing that remained in her head.

'But kyoya? What about that you said you would be the bad guy you are?' i thought.

I turned on to Sandra's room back...

"I think we should really have fun" i said and took off her top.

...

(_Next morning we all took off with me, Sandra and some girls in my private jet making love all the while and ginga, Hyoma, Tsubasa, Yuu, tetsuya in another jet. We had taken off early so by the time we reached the island place it was late afternoon._

_We landed in a town and then used choppers to go to islands with me alone in one chopper to one island, Tsubasa and Yuu to one and ginga, tetsuya and Hyoma in the third._

_Sandra had stayed in a resort there till we return.)_

"Brandon? When do i land?" i asked my pilot.

"Just in 30 seconds" he said.

After the countdown i dived down and landed in a small water pound right at the centre of the island.

I kept on walking and at night i stopped by a cave.

I lit the fire using Leone's friction against the rocks.

I took out the food.

"Aw man!" i said and kept the food back.

I said as i was feeling strange and not so hungry.

I pinned my back to a rock and closed my eyes.

All i could see was her face.

I couldn't get over it fully.

She is always in my head.

I smirked and then went serious by my facial expression.

"Bringing Sandra here... just wait and watch Xeyah... you couldn't measure upto what extent and how i am going to hurt you" i said.

...

_RYUUGA'S POV:_

"Now your powers are all mine... dark move! Dragon emperor... lightning venom strike..." i screamed and drained energies from the bladers fighting me.

I stepped in my apartment.

"Welcome ryuuga... you seem to be so much tired... and i, have brought you something to feed upon tonight" doji said and smirked.

"Bladers!" i sighed.

"No no my dear friend... you had enough bladers for today... i have brought to you some girls so that you can have fun with them" he said and walked out of my apartment.

I stepped inside my bedroom.

Three girls were there sitting nude. One on the floor, the second on the bed and the third next to the bed.

I smirked fiercely.

I went to the one sitting on the floor and kissed her breasts.

She kissed my lips.

The third came and began kissing my earlobe.

I stood up and she kept her hand on my zip.

I smirked and then left the room.

I stood in my l-drago chamber and placed my l-drago in it.

I came out and then headed towards the bathroom.

As i stepped inside the white bathroom, which was all white, i saw her (xeyah) sitting with the shower on wearing a white dress tht was nearly transparent now coz of the wetness.

I removed my cape and then my jacket.

I lifted her by her waist.

"I knew you would be here" i said and kissed her red lips.

"You want to betray me?" she asked breaking the kiss.

"No... I can't help it... the way you had touched me that day has awakened the lusty beast in me..." i said and kissed her cleavage.

(_Note: what ryuuga and reiji went through are illusions caused by their utter greed to have me (xeyah) that way. I am a Velestercone possessing the vampire spirit which i use for seduction even being far away upon who i prey upon. The illusion is near real and so true that one can't deny of it being real. Reiji had the illusion and i disappeared coz the illusion merely can't retain much longer in any case. The seduction is enough powerful to ingrain their minds with lust to have me. Since i can control these illusions, my unconsciousness is creating the illusions randomly without my will and controls to the person desiring mew the most)_

"You know what?... I am in love with you xeyah... and you are just increasing the lust in me... making me a fierce wild beast who just wants you so badly" i said and opened the knots at the back making her bare-chested.

"And i would really like to have this wild beast in you" she said and kissed my head moving straight down slowly to my chest.

(NOW ALL YOU WHO R READING THIS... DO REVIEW... I REALLY NEED REVIEWS GUYS AND IT MAKES ME SICK THT YOU READ IT ALL, LIKE IT BUT LAZY ENOUGH TO NOT TO LEAVE ANY REVIEW.)


	17. Chapter 17:the trail

Chapter 17: the trail!

[Characters real life personalisation

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) 19

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi 19

Yuu tendo: max records 12

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido 19

Hyoma: miura haruma 19

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) 20

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki 17

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) 20

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya 19

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) 21

Faust: tom Felton (long white hair) 20

Damian hart: Justin chatwin 20

Zeo abyss: koike teppei 17

Jack: the red haired version of aiba hiroki (coz tetsuya and jack look almost same) 17

Wells: zac efron 17

Doji: James Franco 25

Brandon: josh Hartnett 23

]

...

MY POV:

I opened my eyes.

My head was a bit dizzy.

I looked at the place.

It was a beautiful chamber with white marble and architecture. I was on a bed with white silk sheets and it seemed so spongy and soft (the bed).

It was morning as i felt the sunlight coming from the curtains.

I yawned for a while and then again closed my eyes feeling not to get up.

Two or three minute passed.

I felt a hand on my cheek.

My hair was falling on my cheeks and whoever it was pulled my hair gently away from my cheeks.

"Love (for kai), i really was feeling much sleepy" i said and hugged the person standing behind near the bed.

"Vow... you are so warm" the guy said.

I pushed him away and realised it was someone else.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" i asked adjusting my top.

"My name is Julius Caesar and you are in my custody..." he said and smiled.

"And where have you brought me... and why?" i asked.

"I am outside... when you are finished with your breakfast in the end come to me.. I would tell you" he said and walked out of the room.

"Darn!" I sat on the bed for a while and then a white haired guy entered my room.

" you are not kidnapped here... the reason you are brought here lies in the answer that Julius would give you... and we mean no harm" he said.

"You mean a harm since you brought me here as a hostage..." i said.

He left.

Finally after washing my face and taking a bath i searched them.

It was a resort and no one was there.

He spoke from behind as i began staring some paintings.

"It's all mine and you can be here for how long you wish" he said.

"You are not an enemy... who are you?" i asked again.

He held my wrist and took me to a black room.

"I know you have come from a different timeline" he said.

"So what?" i said.

"I want your help" he said.

"How can i help you" i said.

"You have the flying jaguar bit beast... dont you have it? Or you used to have it?" he asked.

"I dont own any such bit beast... i used to but it's not with me anymore... i hold ", he cut me in between and said "i know... xonox vampiress".

"I am in search of that flying jaguar here... it's buried in a cave wall and your near presence would make it alive again" he said and then whispered in my ears, "dont you want it back?"

"You can really awaken it?" i asked.

"Yeah but i can't without your help" he said.

"I won't help you until you tell me the right reason ... why you want to awake it" i said and my eyes became teary.

"It's not the normal flying jaguar now... it's possessed by evil powers... once we awaken it again... it would be the most powerful bey that would ever exist" he said.

"And what do you wish to do that power" i asked.

"I want the bey because it's the only bey that would kill hell kerbecs bey..." he said.

"Hell kerbecs...?" he said.

"Yeah... though i dont know if i would be able to control it or not... but it must be revived..." he said.

"Whats hell kerbecs?" i asked.

"A guy named Damian hart owns it...it's a bey that came straight from the doors of hell.. That guy... he had entered your city and joined hands with the dark nebula for the battle fatal" he said.

"What? He is teaming up with ryuuga and reiji? But they are already so powerful!" i asked.

"Yeah but they need more power... to defeat the left strong bladers who possess threat... like kyoya, ginga, Tsubasa, you" he said.

"So where is that site now?" i asked and he smirked.

"We will leave for it today evening...it's in the forest here in the middle" he said and began walking away.

"Stop! But why did you bring me here alone so secretly... anyone wouldn't had any problem had you been doing that open" i said.

"Well the reviving of that Holy Spirit is not an easy thing... your friends would have got hurt... and then it only required you so i didn't found any reason to tell everyone about it...moreover its evil powers could have hurt your so called friends" he said.

A boy (wells) came to me and handed me a white hooded robe.

_RYUUGA'S POV:_

"Where are you taking us doji?" i asked.

"To the island of creste... where lies a sole power enough to defeat you all... The bey spirit of the dark flying jaguar" doji said and smirked.

"But that bey spirit is not a dark one... It's a holy spirit" reiji hissed from behind.

He didn't spoke for a while.

The chopper flew over some islands.

"That young girl... Xeyah...She used to have it... until it sacrificed itself while protecting her from an apocalypse" doji said.

"But it belongs to Kai hiwatari..." zeo abyss said confused.

"It used to... the phoenix bit beast dranzer was its guardian... but unfortunately we couldn't have any data about why kai gave it to her... seems they have been erased from history... their timeline... But if i contradict... that girl and kai... either they were lovers or maybe it could be true that kai would have lost its possession" doji said.

'Lover' i thought.

"Master... we are not alone to get that bey spirit... the others have landed too" merci said.

Doji took the laptop and smirked.

"So they have reached here.. Well as predicted... it made it easier" he said.

"What became easier?" zeo asked again.

"Kyoya Tategami, ginga hagane, Tsubasa and the presence of others marks that she is here... and that Julius Caesar had brought her here.. The bit beast can't be revived without the presence of either kai or her... at least one should be presence... since she is here... ryuuga's presence would do affect her and we can use it to awaken the spirit" doji laughed.

'Use her... why is this doji so mean in every case...' i smirked.

"So we have reached here finally" he said after the chopper landed at a place.

"From here... Damian, reiji and ryuuga would go in another chopper to the cave place where it is... while we bring her to you there" doji said and i climbed in a jet-black chopper along with reiji and Damian.

_TSUBASA'S POV:_

"Ok hey Tsubasa can i ask you a question?" Yuu said and i smiled at Yuu as we kept on walking.

"Yeah" i permitted.

"Dont you think there is something fishy with yoyo and you over miss erotica... and i recently got to know ginga has joined the race too?" he asked.

"It's not fishy...I can't say anything about kyoya or ginga... but i know of myself... that i love her" i said.

"What Tsubasa? Aww awe awe awe" Yuu said in disgust.

"Why are you feeling so awful over it?" i asked.

"I dont know what choice would she make in the end... but i want you to be with her any case... afterall that ryuuga was really going to kill her... ryuuga used to be so cool.. That doji has poisoned him..." he said.

"Ryuuga! I dont want to comment over anyone but yes the next time he does that he is certainly going to be killed" i said.

_MY POV:_

Julius, me, Faust were on horses wearing some white hooded cloak dresses.

It was raining heavily.

"How much is left to cover?" i screamed as we kept on riding fast.

"Just some distance more" he said.

We heard a chopper noise...

It stopped ahead.

My horse stopped and as i declimbed it my head was feeling dizzy...

"Xeyah?" Julius cried.

From the chopper three dim figures came out and they were doji, jack and zeo.

"Doji?" Julius said.

"Oh seems like ryuuga's nearness has begun its affect over you" he smirked at me.

"Doji... you got to stay away..." Julius said.

"Jack... take her away in the chopper and to ryuuga" he said.

The red haired guy jack lifted my weak body and as Julius and Faust were going to attack him doji and zeo launched their beys.

I lost my consciousness in the chopper.

_KYOYA'S POV:_

It was raining... seemed much like an endless rain.

I dialled tsubasa's number.

"Ginga, Hyoma and tetsuya are returning to the main island... they didn't found anything... and so as for us...we are with Brandon...he just reached here... she is on the island of creste where you are..." Tsubasa said.

I heard a chopper noise and the purple symbol made me sure it was a dark nebula helicopter.

"Tsubasa i think you should return back too ...You are right... she is on my island... There are dark nebula helicopters here..." i said.

"What? Dark nebula? We are coming there" he said.

"Yeah... Let me follow them... i would inform you soon" he said.

"Ok" was his final word.

I ran in the direction the chopper went.

"Wish i had Brandon now" i said and kept running.

I launched my bey straight destroyed the tail of the helicopter.

It crashed in a clearing.

Three figures appeared out of it... Damian, reiji and ryuuga.

I hurried towards them.

"What are you doing here?" i asked.

"That's what i should ask you" ryuuga said.

"It's none of your business" i said and took out my bey and launcher.

"You want to battle me kyoya?" he asked and laughed fiercely.

"Hang on! I can take you all three once" i smirked.

"Oh really... it would be fun" he laughed again.

3

2

1

Lettt itt...

Ripppppppppppp

"Kyoya Tategami... i hope you dont regret fighting us" Damian said.

"Speak for yourself" i said and smirked.

"Ryuuga... this is wasting time... lets finish it... or would you want me to" reiji said.

"Ok... Take your beys back... i am finishing it" ryuuga laughed.

"Go Leone... King lion tearing blast" i screamed.

"Ah i knew you would do that but i have no mood to let the fight go a bit long... go ...Dragon emperor soaring bite strike" ryuuga screamed...

"No... Leone... lion paw bang" i said.

"Too late now" ryuuga laughed.

The energy began sucking my aura making me weaker.

As soon as l-drago was going to bury down Leone...a red phoenix smashed his bey and Leone fell before me.

"It can't be true...its dranzer" ryuuga said.

"It's impossible" i said.

"Kyoya... " He said and walked towards me.

"Tsubasa and Yuu have reached with their helicopter... you need to go... i would bring back her... by morning..." he said and Brandon came rushing towards me.

My eyes closed slowly because of the weakness and Brandon took me away.

And kai as i saw him for the last time disappeared behind the trees.

_MY POV:_

I groaned on the cave floor.

A cold hand made its presence felt on my cheeks.

As his lips kissed my eyes, the pain stopped in me.

I opened my eyes and it was him.

"Kai!" i sighed and kissed him.

He hugged me tight.

"I miss you so much" i said and continued kissing his face in his arms.

"How did you..." he kissed my lips breaking my sentence.

"The redhead... i sent him back to his mates in the helicopter hours ago... his killer beafowl wasn't a difficult one to handle and of the rest they retreated"

"And Julius and Faust?" i asked.

"Yeah doji retreated... and then the others went back in the evening..." he said.

I was dying to hear is soothing voice...

"Sometimes you know... i fear so much that i would lose you" he said and kissed me again.

He took off the white cloak that i was wearing...

He first kissed my lips then moved downwards to my breasts.

(Sorry guys i would have uploaded chapter 18 and 19 too but my software crashed and i had to rewrite chapter 17 and 18... and yeh.. review please...)

Well people i want you to see chapter 1 page again..there have been a lot changes)


	18. Chapter 18 :Yuu tendo's naughty plans

Chapter 18: Yuu tendo' s naughty plans! (How to bring kyoya say "i love you" to my miss exotica!)

...

Character cast list/which real life guy plays the character

Hyoma: miura haruma (19)

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki (17)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya (19)

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) (21)

Faust: tom Felton (long white hair) (20)

Damian hart: Justin chatwin (20)

Dan and reiki: ikuta toma for both since they are twins (17)

Zeo abyss: koike teppei (17)

Teru saotome: Aaron carter (long blonde hair) (18)

Ryutaro fukami: sho sakura (17)

Tobio: satoshi ohno (in crazy blonde hair)(16)

Jack: the red haired version of aiba hiroki (coz tetsuya and jack look almost same) (17)

Wells: zac efron (17)

Saurel: Selma Blair (21)

Mr. Chris Morkel: bear grylls (29)

Sandra: any hot slutty girl... with similar hot friends wearing small clothes you can imagine aged like 18 or 19... Take Sandra as blonde and her friends as brunettes...

...

]

_MY POV:_

"That hurts" i said as he bit me hard.

"Does it? Then let me give you some more pain" he smirked and then bit another time even hard.

"Do you want me to die?" i asked irritated and then smiled.

"Ofcourse not! Just turn back now..." he said.

"Oh and i am not going to obey you this time" i said and pushed him.

"Whatever! I had enough of you... its morning nearly... it went on till whole night... and i dont want to kill you' he said and threw the cloak at me.

I wore my clothes and then kissed his lips.

He hugged me and then whispered in my ear "i love you".

"Oh like i dont know that" i smiled.

"You know but not the full depth... " he said.

I kissed his cheek letting the cuddle continue for some more time.

"Does the venom hurts?" i asked.

"It does... pain...Internal pain...Sometimes its ice and sometimes it is fire... but then your essence disappears everything.." he said and kissed my neck.

"Hmmmmmm" i rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling sleepy?" he asked.

"Kai! Ofcourse i am...! You didn't even left a single minute while doing that and then when i lie my head on you and you hug me so beautifully...i can't keep my eyes open" i said and moved my fingers in his hair.

"Oh... i am sorry!" he said.

"Are you apologizing for the session? But i loved it!" i said.

"No... For two things... First i ruined your sleep even though you like it... then sorry i was acting so wild this time" he answered and kissed my hair.

"You won't have to say anything about that... it was sort of fun even you were so beasty..." i smirked.

"But i was fierce" he said.

"You had been fierce before but you look so cute that way..." i laughed.

"Cute! Baby... well i am cute i know" he said and smirked.

"Yes yes you are ... afterall that's why you had so many girls staring for you during those days huh?" i laughed.

"Perhaps yes... not an exaggeration! You know... The laughter on your lips... i wish it remains forever..." he said and then continued after a long pause "so what about the guys?"

"Yuu... the one with orange hair is very cute... just is such a sweet kid... feels he is my kid" i said.

"Well we will have ours too... do you want me to...make an attempt now? Coz you are not 18...just 17..." he grinned.

I smiled and then left with him to the island where kyoya's resort had been riding on his dranzer with him.

...

KYOYA'S POV:

I was in my room and Sandra was sleeping next to me.

"Even if i believe the time porter theory... like she came here with it... But why would kai be here?" i thought.

"Are you there kyoya?" Ginka said as he knocked the door.

"I am here... Why?" i asked as i opened the door after wearing my ripped upto-the-belly-button-shirt.

"He is coming... We got to go" Ginka said and i walked out with him.

We stood on the beach and then the sky went red... a beautiful red phoenix landed on the sand and a bright light flashed.

Kai walked towards us with her in his arms.

"I gave her a potion even though she was conscious... better for her condition, she would open her eyes in minutes" he said.

Hyoma took hold of her and then Ginka and Tsubasa went in with her.

Only left there were me, Yuu, Julius, tetsuya, Faust and wells.

"Oww man! Kai! You are so cool" Yuu said and he ran towards him.

He pulled yuu's cheek and smiled.

"Crabby crabby crab!" tetsuya scuttled behind me.

"How did kai crabby came here?" he smirked with his question audible to just me and him.

"Kai hiwatari... The blader of the legendry bit beast dranzer... i can't believe you are standing before my eyes" Julius said.

"Whatever guys... kai is just so cool... hey kai... wont you teach me some of your moves huh? It would be soooooooooo fun" Yuu pulled his jacket.

"Ah yeah kid!" kai said.

"Would you tell us one thing?" Faust asked.

"I know what you want to know... Why i came here? The answer is what you were searching for... i have to prevent the flying jaguar beast from being revived" he answered.

'But Julius said it's important to defeat the kerbecs bey' i said to myself.

"But we need it" Julius said.

"Hell kerbecs can be defeated even without that bey... it's very difficult but not impossible..." he said with his eye facing the ground.

"If you know hell kerbecs than you must know the one that can defeat the kerbecs is just that bey" Faust said.

"It's true that the one who will defeat the kerbecs bey is going to be it... but its resurrection would create a far better danger that would be worse than the evil of the hell kerbecs bey" he said.

"What threat are you talking about?" i asked and looked upto him.

"She used to hold that bey once... if you would bring it back to life... the first one who would die would be her... their powers are still attached and to complete its self power the bit beast would suck all her life essence leaving her dead... moreover it has an evil spirit calmed within itself... it would unleash after it kills her... three people in this world are known to have control over it ever... me, her and another girl" he said.

"But kai... i know you would take over it" Yuu laughed.

"no my little friend... i cannot take over it now... my attempt would lead into just another fatal thing... the reason i gave it to her was to prevent myself from becoming an complete evil... her internal moral goodness is the one that could keep it calm all the time..." he said.

"But how do you know her?" i asked.

"That female... her name is Saurel... she was once behind her... and then i had saved her from her as she wanted to kill her knowing upon that she can reverse the evil of that dark bey... thats where i met her... i handed it over to her after Saurel fled" he said.

Awe. That's the story behind it all.

"Hey yoyo, dont you think he should be the 5th member for our team" Yuu said and looked towards kai again.

"Hmmm... What? Oh yeah maybe... i dont have any issues...Its upto kai, your miss erotica and Tsubasa now" i smirked.

"Kai! Won't you join us huh?" Yuu asked and this time he pulled his white scarf.

"I am not sure..." he said.

"But why?", Yuu asked irritated.

"Look Yuu... I am not sure because my presence might raise issues with the WBBA..." he said and sat on his knees before Yuu as he spoke.

"Oh come-on... i dont think Mr. Chris Morkel would have any problem" Yuu said.

"Well he is right Yuu, his presence is enough to create controversies..." i said.

"Damian hart is someone from the future kyoya... if they try to rule him out coz of being from a different timeline... They would rule out Xeyah, Damian and him all... but Mr. Morkel...i dont think he would do that... as much as i know, he is fond of Xeyah" Julius said and then he left with Wells and Faust.

I saw kai turning back to leave.

"Where are you going?" i asked.

"Dont worry... i would be in the battle-fatale tournament with you guys... i would appear right on that day" he said and walked away.

As he disappeared... tetsuya scuttled away and Yuu walked over to me.

"Hey yoyo... now... Who do you think would be our leader?" Yuu asked.

I stared the waves for a while and then said "it ought to be kai anyways being the most experienced out of us... but i think the leader would be either Xeyah or Tsubasa and they deserve to be that"

"But why not you kyoya?" he asked.

"Kyoya?" i asked.

"Say it again... you seem so cute when you say kyoya... I hate yoyo" i said and patted his cheeks.

"Ah yeah... once miss exotica told me that you dont like it" he laughed.

"Well i dont like it but you can give me some another name" i said.

"Would you mind if i would call you the hottie-naughtie or HTNT?" he asked.

"Oh well you can... it's better than yoyo well..." i smirked and then we both walked into the resort.

"Where are you going?" Yuu asked as i turned towards the floor that led to my room.

"Its Sandra!" i smiled.

He came towards me and said.

"But hottie naughtie... dont you love miss exotica eh?" he asked.

"No i dont" i said determined and left him.

YUU TENDO'S POV: (first time ever in this fan fiction's history)

"He lies... HTNT lies...yoyo lies... he loves miss exotica... why is he always sticking upto Sandra? Why? Afterall miss erotica is so cool, so beautiful, so calm, so nice... that Sandra even is not near to compare with miss erotica... she is so bad... why does he likes her... she is always touching him so dirtily... so dirty things they do... i got to do something... why not make a master plan Libra" i smirked as i thought these things.

I sat in my room and kept Libra on the table top.

I took a notebook and a pencil.

"Let's list all those guys who like miss exotica or interact with her" i said and began writing.

"Tetsuya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Julius, Faust, even Wells maybe, Dan and reiki, ginga, tobio, Ryutaro, Teru too, then ryuuga, reiji... lets add those three guys too... Jack, zeo and damian" i said as i wrote.

'Now yeah... my list is ready' i chuckled.

"So my plan 1 would be to let her hangout with these guys so that kyoya gets a bit jealous..." i smirked and laughed.

"Then plan 2... To play the father-mother game with them in miss exotica's house we would live in till the tournament and pretend to be their stubborn kid...Haha...They would have to obey me...yow" i laughed and wrote it down.

"Plan 3... To abandon them in the woods behind the house alone in the rain to catch the rabbit i saw in her garden" i smirked this time.

"This should work... it depends on plan 1... The plan 2 and 3 would be made on the one who succeeds in plan 1... I mean who loves her...i can't take kyoya with that risk... coz Tsubasa isn't so bad either and nor are the others..." i said and kept my head on the notebook.

"But ryuuga and his team... they are risky..." i said.

"Who are risky?" Tsubasa said as he came into my room.

"Hey Tsubasa... what are you doing here?" i asked as i raised my face from the notebook.

"Its breakfast time kid" he said.

I walked to the food hall with him. It was a huge hall with so many female waiters waiting for us to order the food.

It was the most lavish eating room of all the resorts i have visited. Red themed. Red walls, red floor and the furniture were all in the shades of red and maroon.

"Oh vow Tsubasa! Kyoya's resort is so awesome!" i said.

There were sofas inclined in circles around one round maroon table each.

It seemed it was night because of the technology created conditions. The lights were pale and red.

Kyoya was sitting next to Sandra and her friends.

Wells, Julius, Faust, Hyoma, ginga were sitting around another table in a corner.

Tetsuya was sitting alone in the right corner opposite kyoya.

We got seated next to Julius and ginga.

"Dont you think we should call tetsuya here?" Tsubasa said.

"We asked but he said he is ok alone" Hyoma smiled.

"Well, where is Xeyah?" ginga asked.

"I asked her ...She said she would come within minutes after taking the shower" Faust said.

"I am waiting for her..." i chuckled.

We were served the food we wanted.

I was eating some Spanish cakes and my yummy chocolates.

"Oh wow!" ginga exclaimed.

I looked where ginga was glaring at and saw miss exotica coming in a red one sleeved top and blue shorts.

"Damn! You look hot" Julius said as he continued staring her.

"Oh... well i picked one out of the wardrobe from the room... these are really small" she said adjusting the top which was bare from the back almost... She was right. They showed too much skin.

"Why is tetsuya sitting alone?" she asked gazing the crab guy.

"He likes it that way" Julius said.

"Oh... Well would you mind if i would sit with him?" she asked.

"Well we actually dont have any problem... but are you sure?" ginga asked.

"Yeah" she said and walked upto him.

Aha. Plan 1 is working with no effort.

I smirked and saw kyoya staring her as she walked towards tetsuya.

TETSUYA'S POV:

"Hey, crabby, its Xeyah crab..., what are you doing here at my place?" i asked as i saw her standing next to me.

"I was thinking if we two can have our food together" she said and smiled.

She seated next to me close.

"What have you done to your hair?" she asked and touched my shaggy hair.

"Nothing ...just the work of my crabs" i said.

"So what would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Nothing" i said again uncomfortably.

"You are so cute" she said and kissed my cheeks.

I saw kyoya's eyes widen as she kissed me and Yuu crab smiled.

_(Sorry guys...Almost a week huh! Well i am working on another Beyblade fiction named HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE... story about what happens when all our metal fight characters and some previous characters show up at the highschool... of course bullies, romance, some Beyblade, jealousy! Would upload within the next 3 days...well i read my profile statistics about the viewers... you guys are germnas,Americans,Britons,polish,Canadians,singaporians, aussies, Swedish,indians, and Spanish and a lot more from different nations who read the chapter within hours i upload them.. Thanks guys...You are total 102 regular readers exactly... well do you want me to delete it all? Well i dont think you do...plz leave a review this time... and the suggestions too...do visit chapter 1 again...i created a cast for the characters like which actor or real; life guy should play the character with their ages! Do leave a few suggestions...polite request! Next chapter would be of tetsuya and my chemistry!)_


	19. Chapter 19 : i want you!

Chapter 19: i want you!

Hyoma: miura haruma (19)

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki (17)

Kenta yumiya: (the small boy in this photo) .com/2010/02/my_tween_likes_a_boy_with_green_ (10)

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) (21)

Faust: tom Felton (long white hair) (20)

Wells: zac efron (17)

...

]]

_TETSUYA'S POV: _

"Uh" i said as she kissed me.

"Oh man!" i heard ginga exclaim.

"What do you think you just did?" i asked still astonished by her act.

"You are cute... and i felt like kissing you" she said.

"Booooooo crab!" i said and i pulled my eyelid to scare her.

"You look cuter that way" she said and kissed me another time.

I fell from the couch.

Yuu crab ran towards us with an ice cream in his hand.

"Eh miss exotica? We are going to the beach within an hour on the other side of the island for fun... would you come huh?" the orange haired crablet Yuu asked.

"I can come but if you are asking me to follow you for a swimming race in it... i cant ..." she said.

"Awe! That's bad, i won't do it either then" he sighed.

"But Yuu, tetsuya had always been living with the ocean stuff... Perhaps he can show us something good" she said and smiled at me.

"What type of crab do you want" i said standing up from the floor.

"We dont want crabs... we can make a shell collection rather" she said.

"Oh wow... so coooooooooool miss exotica..." Yuu crab said.

...

_KYOYA'S POV:_

We all were in the beach now... Sandra was in a red bikini having a sunbath next to me.

I was in green half pants and sunglasses.

Julius, Hyoma, ginga and wells were surfing on the waves.

Faust and Tsubasa were together having a beybattle on the disk created on the sand.

Rebecca climbed over me after she took off her bikini top and snuggled on top of me.

She rested her head on my chest and kept on running her fingers on my belly and also my * _(you guys know what it is)_

"Boo" a face overshadowed mine as it screamed over my face.

"Come-on Yuu... you can't scare me with that stuff okay" i smirked.

"Yoyo or the hottie naughtie... i wanted to ask you if you want to play the sand crab house game with us" he smiled.

Rebecca eased up and sat next to me.

"Sand crab house came? With whom?" i asked.

"Right now, its tetsuya, me and miss exotica but we need a fourth player..." he said.

"Allright" i said.

He left.

I saw Xeyah and tetsuya making up something on the sand. It was a crab themed castle.

'So now let's make you taste the first blow of my bitterness'

I took my launcher and bey which were kept near my clothes and launched Leone at the castle.

The castle collapsed.

I smirked as they noticed me being responsible for that.

"I am sorry ... I thought it's a war game... So i was just playing the enemy" i said and walked back.

Rebecca kissed me and as we parted, i gave a fierce look at Xeyah.

_MY POV:_

"I would kill this kyoya crab!" tetsuya said distracting me from my gaze at kyoya and Rebecca.

"Tetsuya... well we can make a new one" i said.

"I dont want to make a new one... eh tetsuya? ... How about the shells you were talking about?" Yuu asked and picked up a crab which he threw at tetsuya after completing his word.

"Yuu... Would you like to come... we are going to have a battle" Tsubasa screamed.

Yuu ran towards Tsubasa.

I was in my clothes which i was wearing since morning and same for tetsuya, we were just barefoot.

"Would you like to sit there?" i asked him pointing towards a lowly bent coconut tree that almost seemed perfect to be a sitting shaft.

"As you wish... crab!" he said.

"Ok tetsuya... am i your friend?" i asked.

"No, tetsuya watarigani doesn't keep friends crab!" he said.

"You say you were betrayed by friends but that doesn't proves all your friends would do that same to you" i said and smiled.

"Maybe ...but i dont want any friends" he smirked and stared two crabs scuttling on the sand.

"By the way... You are looking crabulous in this dress" he smiled.

"Crabulous? Awe what does that mean?" i asked.

"It means you are looking good in my crabby crabby language" he said.

"What would you answer if i would ask you whether you would like to date me or not?" i asked and he blushed.

"A crab date?" he said.

"Why? Did you never go on a date huh?" i asked.

"No... I didn't go on any date" he said.

"Ok so any girl complimented you?" i asked and then touched his hair again.

"No ... i live alone and dont linger around people" he said and touched my hair back.

"I like your hair... they are like a crabulous silk thing" he said making me quite surprised.

"And your hair look so tousled up... hey i can do something with them up huh" i beamed.

"No...Thanks for your crabby crabby attention" he said and took out his dark gasher.

"But..." i began saying.

"Ok ok... you can take care of my hair... but dont forget to make them something that ginga would mock me around for" he said.

"Allright allright!" i said and we walked into the resort.

A female worker guided us to a salon.

"What the crabsterous place have you brought me to" he asked.

"A place where i am going to change you a bit" i said.

"Crabbyyyyyy... Listen to me you crabby girl... i am not gonna let these crabby hairdressers touch my hair..." he said clicking his fingers.

"Well i can touch your hair ... cant i?" i asked moving my fingers in his hair.

"Huh? What can i answer crab? ...you can!" he said.

I took all the things needed to do the hair thing.

"Where is the conditioner which is used after the streak work?" i asked to the salon mentor.

"Well Miss Sandra had taken that, it's still with her" she said.

I took a deep breath and then took tetsuya to my room.

...

_KYOYA'S POV:_

I walked towards the place where Julius, ginga, Tsubasa and Hyoma were playing volleyball.

Faust was sitting with Yuu and Wells under a slight shade of the coconut tree on sand.

"Hey kyoya... Would you like to join buddy?" ginga asked.

"No...I was wondering where the crab guy went!" he asked.

"Kyoya! He was with Xeyah!" Hyoma said as he smashed the ball into the net.

I moved towards Yuu, Faust and wells.

"Kyoya... so any problem mate?" wells asked.

"No... Hey Yuu... where did tetsuya go huh?" i asked.

"I think he went in the resort with miss exotica ... it had been an hour since they left" he smiled.

'Uhh... so what now... She is dating a guy like him... how could she date him... he sucks man!' i told myself.

"Why didn't you told me xeyah has got a boyfriend Yuu" wells smiled.

Yuu turned his face left and exclaimed too.

"Oh... who's that guy?" he demanded.

I turned towards the direction they were looking at and the picture left my mouth open.

She was walking with a guy wearing a jeans and nothing on top.

The hairs were straight, silky and streaked slightly blue (_imagine the normal aiba hiroki in black hair with blue streaks)_

"Crabby "he said after reaching us.

"Tetsuya... I wonder how you are looking so good today" Faust said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Tetsuya?" Yuu creamed.

"Is he tetsuya?" i asked Wells.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Crabby... heheh... so Yuu crablet... Dont you think i look good than the kyoya crab huh?" he said making his trademark finger V move.

"Yeah... you look so cool tetsuya..." Yuu said.

"So didn't i predict that everyone would say that" she said kissing his cheeks.

Well tetsuya wasn't a bad looking guy... he just appeared maniac and that's why his appearances were so sick...but he looked rather good today.

Tsubasa, Hyoma and the rest gathered around us.

"Tetsuya... huh?" ginga said.

She left with him after some minutes and they got seated on a cliff some distance away.

"Seems like they are having a pretty much good time huh? Well they dont look bad" Yuu laughed.

"Well she has changed tetsuya's wicked ways it seems..." Hyoma said.

Ugh! Now this time it's tetsuya...

"Well i dont think something romantic is brewing up between them... tetsuya used to linger alone and see now... Seems they have become good friends... he is really so frank with her... He isn't the tetsuya we know" ginga said.

"Well she is what she is... i would be glad if tetsuya could be changed somehow... he gets himself mocked all the time" Tsubasa said. He always sounded positive.

"Hey kyoya? I am pretty sure you haven't battled on a beach till now... wanna try?" Hyoma asked.

"Yeah... let's have a battle royal ..." Yuu said as he smiled at gingka.

"Allright you guys... the victory is gonna be mine!" ginga said.

...

_MY POV:_

"You were sort of right vampire girl!" tetsuya said.

He took his dark gasher in his hand.

"So do you like chocolates?" i asked.

"Yes but i guess it have been a long crabby crab time since i have tasted them" he answered.

"So am i your friend now?" i asked and closed my eyes.

"Perhaps... i think so... but i can't be a crabulous friend... i am cold like a crab!" he narrowed his eyes.

"But you are the one i am befriending since years so you can expect me to be not so cold... ahhh yes... well i heard that the crab gingka hagane is having a slight crush on you..." he narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"I dont know anything about it..." i smiled.

"I really dont like that gingka! So if he says anything flirtatious to you... just slap him... It would be so fun... His face would be worth seeing crab... he would linger all alone feeling bad about your rejection... he will forget Beyblade and than i would become the best blader in the world" he danced.

"Gingka, as much as i know him, he is not a bad guy... you just got to be friends with him... he is really very caring... I dont understand why some guys envy him... he is really cool... the best thing i like about him is that he has no ego even being such a great blader..." i said.

"Oh really?" his eyes narrowed and his lips curled.

"Yeah... i dont know him much either but Yuu, Tsubasa and Kenta really like him for his behaviour..." i said as i took his bey from his hand.

"Well at a point... i agree... But he says BEYBLADE IS NOT ABOUT DESTROYING YOUR OPPONENT...IT'S ABOUT CREATING FRIENDSHIP IN FIGHTING TOGETHER...what the fuck crab! Until you destroy the opposite blader with his morals and bey...You can't win any battle" he imitated Gingka's voice in a girly manner.

"But he wins... doesn't he?" i smiled.

...

It was 9pm now and we were to have our dinner at 11.

We all were in the resort and tetsuya was bonding with Yuu for a friendly tag team type battle to fight Tsubasa and Wells.

I had taken a shower and was wearing a pink top which was made of a light fabric, and shorts.

I was walking alongside gingka.

"It was nice knowing ya... see you at the dinner baby", he smiled and after hugging me he left.

I walked towards the basketball ground some distance away from the main resort building.

I took out the white sneakers i was wearing.

The floor was pretty cold.

But it felt so good that way.

The ball was in my hand.

I threw it at the basket and failed.

"Miss Xeyah Edward Shelburne!" someone called my name.

"Kyoya!" i murmured as i turned my back to see it was him.

"Are you surprised?" he smirked.

"Well not surprised... Just thinking why you are here... i mean you should have been with your girls now" i smiled and again turned my back towards the basket poll.

As i was about to throw the ball, he pulled me by my waist.

"What are you doing?" i said and struggled against his body.

He pushed me and i crashed with the poll.

He walked towards me slowly.

"Wow! First of all you tempt me with your clothes revealing too much of your body and now you are trying to act of being innocent" he said and pressed me against the poll by pressing his hands at my waist.

"I dont know what has happened to you?" i said.

He took my chin in his hand and spoke very close to my lips.

"What were you doing with gingka in his room some time before..." he asked.

"I was..." he pressed his lips against mine before i could even say the third word of my sentence.

He ripped my top with his teeth at my left shoulder.

He kissed me again and after a minute or two he released me and walked backwards.

I fell on my knees with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Why are you doing this... i didn't demand anything from you and you have no right to punish me like this if you cannot return my feelings" i spoke and wrapped my hands around the pole.

"I just want to tell you how bad i am ... And how much i hate you" he smirked.

"If you want me to die... ask me straight" i said.

"I dont want you to die... Want you to realise how much pain i would give to someone for loving me" he laughed fiercely.

I couldn't believe myself i was crying.

I could have simply avoided it all by just answering him to get away simply.

"And why do you want me to realise that? Why can't you love me back?" i asked.

"Because i dont love you" he said.

"I want you... and i can do anything to have you" i said wiping off my tears.

"Anything?" he smirked.

"So let's see what you can do for me... walk with me" he smirked again and i followed him.

He took me to his apartment.

He held my wrist and pushed me inside his bedroom.

He locked the door.

"You said you can do anything for me... so let's test how much you keep your word" he grinned.

He took out his jacket and his ripped black shirt.

"Strip!" he ordered.

I didn't move and nor i made any gesture.

He held the ripped part of my top in his fingers and then tore down the whole top.

He threw it on the floor.

He smirked and pushed me which made me lie on the bed partially.

He undid the knot of the bikini top which was the last piece covering my breasts.

"Face me!" he said and pulled my arm.

I crashed on the floor.

I folded my hands at my breasts with tears rolling down my cheeks.

He held my cheeks in his hand firmly and lifted my face so that my eyes could meet his gaze.

His blue eyes met mine.

"You said you can do anything... now what happened?" he leered at me.

He ran his finger in my hair.

He kissed my hair and then kissed my throat.

He gave me a love bite at the back of my neck while he continued moving his fingers in my hair.

He paused for a while and made me completely lie on the floor.

I eased my hands off my breasts and closed my eyes.

_(The story i would post within the next week is titled LOVEBITE since i thought HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE would be an inappropriate title... how was this chapter...do review...plz plz plz or else you are illegally reading my story in my perspective to get ideas for your stories...plz review)_


	20. Chapter 20 : conflicts

Chapter 20: Conflicts

...

And here are the real life people for them... i mean a movie cast: well guys you got to Google these guys and then to get a better picture if you want, just think them and make their hairstyles and dresses like they are that of the characters (with their ages)

Brandon: josh Hartnett (23)

Hyoma: miura haruma (19)

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features (nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki (17)

Alec masfield: Cameron bright (20)

Brooklyn masfield: gaku shindo (20)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Tala Valkov: Sebastian andrieu (20)

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya (19)

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) (21)

Faust: tom Felton (long white hair) (20)

Kane: akanishi Jin (19)

Damian hart: Justin chatwin (20)

Zeo abyss: koike teppei (17)

Jack: the red haired version of aiba hiroki (coz tetsuya and jack look almost same) (17)

Wells: zac efron (17)

_KYOYA'S POV:_

She was at my foot. Her eyes were closed and body was motionless making gestures of groaning.

I stared her for some minutes quietly.

I took a deep breath and picked my ripped coat and ripped shirt.

I bent down on my knees next to her and touched her lips with my thumb.

I moved my fingers in her hair and caressed her cheeks.

'What have i become?' i asked myself.

I headed towards the door.

As i was about to reach the door i felt something at my feet.

It was her hand.

She struggled for some seconds at my legs but finally succeeded in standing next to me.

She wrapped her hands around me.

My hands rested at my sides fighting with the virtual urge to hold her.

And i had to win this struggle, this fight.

She cannot be mine.

Her tears fell on my bare chest.

"Please stay here... I am ready to do what you want" she blubbered.

I tightened my fist.

I was fighting those conflicts.

Conflicts and conflicts.

I love her and know that aswell.

But i can't accept her.

And there is a reason.

She won't find that happiness with me.

How could she find it? Infact, i dont have anything that could make her smile.

I am giving her pain.

But do i love that?

No, i dont.

Each tear falling from her eyes for me, burn me, and hurt me more than i hurt her.

I stepped back and unlocked the door.

I felt her fingers on my finger tips.

I pushed the door and left my apartment acting like i didn't felt her touch.

I wore my coat and hurried towards the down floor.

I left for the woods and sat on the cliff near the small river passing by.

I closed my eyes.

"Why can't i get you out of my head and heart?" i screamed and my voice filled the whole place.

I screamed again and again.

_(Now we shift to the dark nebula castle)_

_REIJI'S POV:_

"Where is damian?" ryuuga asked me.

I was sitting in the corner with some syringes lying next to me.

I picked one and inserted the potion in my wrist via its needle.

I groaned for a while and then opened my eyes.

"Damian was here moments ago, but he left with jack and that guy, zeo!" i hissed.

"Reiji? Why does doji wants you to use these syringes, you are already powerful with your bey" he asked.

I hissed and walked towards him.

"These are not for that power, it's the resurrection potion... i am a serpentine human" i hissed and whispered in his ears.

"A serpentine human?" he widened his eyes.

"Have you heard of lycanthropes? Like they are humans who can transform into wolves, i am a human who can transform into a snake on occasions" i answered still standing close to him.

"Time to go for the battle mates" a voice said.

"Battle?" ryuuga asked looking at that guy.

He was Damian Hart.

Ryuuga smirked as he grew near.

"Ah damian hart... so how much bladers did you killed today" i asked with my snaky smile.

"21" he laughed.

"21!" i said with my hair pulling themselves back over my eyes.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" ryuuga asked.

"It's not kai who had used the timeporter to be here, he is not alone" Damian said.

"He is not alone? But he is!" ryuuga laughed.

"They are 4! Named Tala Valkov, Brooklyn and alec masfield, and the fourth one is Kane" he said.

"You mean to say they are with kai?" i asked.

"No... I dont believe it is like that! These guys have been known for being his arch rivals, they were friends but then why they do appear on the bad side?" he told and stood near the window.

"Kai is no threat, nor these guys before our power... Anyway... What about their bad side?" ryuuga smirked.

"That dranzer master was there to prevent the resurrection, but when i saw Tala killing those 107 bladers all at a time, i couldn't believe myself. Ofcourse as much we got to know, Tala was bad but he was not merciless. And now i think they are going to turn up for the battle-fatale tournament too" Damian said.

We began walking towards the terrace.

"But why are they all here?" i asked.

"Doji tried to find it, but he said that because of the abrupt changes in their timeline, we cannot trace the past, he also believes that in a way or two, that girl we wanted to use is linked to all this" he said and launched his hell kerbecs as we reached the terrace.

"Xeyah!" ryuuga murmured.

"But how did you get them?" ryuuga asked as he walked upto him.

"I was about to battle the left out bladers and they intervened. I took my bey back and watched Tala kill all... but one thing was strange, they picked two bodies of the bladers who were still alive and left with them" he said.

"They are probably some sort of zombies" i said and smirked.

"How can you say that?" ryuuga asked.

I hushed.

And after some minutes i said "if they are not zombies, they are not perfect humans either..."

"What did you say reiji?" ryuuga asked.

"What another thing do you think is behind it? Nothing exactly. They took the guys to drive their life essences because that's what they feed upon" i said and Damian took his bey back.

"That is something interesting" jack said walking towards us with zeo.

"And that ensures they are not on any type of anti-dark nebula plan... Because such people care for only two things... blood and lust" i hissed.

We all stood in a row on the terrace boundary.

There was silence for a while.

We parted and i saw ryuuga going towards the wrong side.

It was the direction that led to a cold dark room.

I followed him.

I was very much behind and that made me unnoticed.

He entered that cold dark chamber.

"Reiji" he laughed.

He walked towards me.

His lips crushed mine abruptly with no notification.

I pushed him away and pinned myself at the corner.

"What do you want?" i hissed.

_RYUUGA'S POV:_

He stood in the corner with the same sadistic gesture on his lips.

"I took what i wanted" i smirked.

"If you think you have taken the serpentine venom blood from my body to kill Kyoya, you are wrong because it cannot kill him" he smirked leaving me astonished.

"How did you found that out?" i asked.

"Because i know how much you want to kill Tsubasa and kyoya" he hissed in bitterness again.

"Yes, i want to kill them," i replied.

"Killing them or making them serpentine humans won't solve your problem ryuuga... because it won't change her feelings for any of them" reiji said and laughed.

"What?" i raised my eyebrow.

"Yes... if you want to win her... you won't have to get your rivals out of the race... let them be in too...but the best part would be to poison her mind or do something that she would hate them by herself" he said.

"I would explain that to you... but first..." he didn't complete his line.

He walked towards me and removed my cape.

He pulled my jacket down and kissed my lips.

...

_(Back in the island to kyoya's resort)_

_KYOYA'S POV:_

"Kyoya?" i heard a voice calling me down at the feet of the cliff.

I jumped down and realised it was Brandon, my best male companion and my pilot.

Brandon and i walked towards the rocks some distance ago.

We got seated on a flat one.

He wasn't in his pilot dress now. He was wearing a black shirt and denim jeans. His hair were usual and slightly tousled at some places.

"So why were you sitting there alone?" he asked and smiled.

"Brandon... you have been with me since my childhood days even if you were senior than me... your passion to become a pilot put you into this at such a young age and throughout the time, you have been my best friend. So tell me have you ever seen me falling in love with a girl?" i asked.

"Well going straight... you haven't fallen for any girl ... having fun with them is all what you have done mate" he smiled.

"Right Brandon... and would you believe me if i would say that i have fallen for a girl?" i asked.

"Yeah... it's not a thing that is impossible... Everyone can be a subject to fall in love with someone... so are you serious? I mean, you really got a girl?" he questioned.

"Its Xeyah!" i took a deep breath.

"Well i was thinking upon her name for your lover girl... she is good... so you asked her out?" he beamed.

"I dont think i would be right in doing that!" i said and looked at the sky above.

"What?" he frowned.

"Yeah ... you know me Brandon... i am a hungry beast... Hungry for sex... what have been my past? So with that thing... do you think i am justified in loving her and being her guy? Ofcourse not. She really deserves a good guy and i am a bad one made only to use those tramps and prostitutes..." i said.

"Are you in love with her from your heart? And is that same from her side too?" he asked.

"I am in love with her and she has those same feelings for me aswell" i said.

"Well than kyoya... i think you should really get together with her... see... what you have done is history... if you love her than ofcourse you won't cheat her anyway..." he spoke.

"But Brandon... i have already cheated so many girls... and then wont it be mean from my side to accept that i love her and then involve her in sex with me... you know i am a beast that way..." i told.

"You seem confused... You are right and you are wrong too... what are you gonna do next?" he asked and eased on the rock, almost lying on it.

"Well i am doing everything to hurt her, so that she can abandon those feelings for me... Before it ignites into a big fire to take her down completely" i said.

"And would you be happy seeing her in the arms of another guy?" he smirked.

"I dont know... but i would be satisfied that she isn't with a lecher like me" i smiled this time and eased my back against him lying behind me.

"So ... dont you have any plans to get involved with a girl in this love stuff?" i asked him with a sharp grin.

I have asked this question to Brandon a long time ago.

"The girl you like... Xeyah... she is hot and a good girl too... something i would have really wanted... Ummm... well i am not into this love thing...but you can say i have a mysterious crush on her" he smiled.

'Brandon too... But that's great... Brandon is an overall good guy and they would really look great together' my thoughts spoke.

'But Brandon isn't all a gentleman! He has a fierce style... especially at bed... the last time when he had it with one of Sandra's friend in the hotel, that time revealed how bad he can get' my thoughts reported back.

'Well i, kyoya don't love her anymore and won't think of her well beings again...' i concluded in my thoughts and it made me smirk.

"Hey Brandon... and kyoya... wont you guys join..? Its dinner time!" Tsubasa said.

We three entered the red chamber.

"Oh man! I forgot to tell you guys about the party!" i said and asked all to move to the club.

Everything was ready in the club.

Cocktails, champagnes and all types of alcoholic drinks.

The music was turned on and the party began.

"Hey kyoya...? Where is xeyah?" gingka asked.

"I dont know gingka... she must be in her room or in the basketball court" i screamed as the music was too high.

As gingka was about to turn towards Hyoma standing two paces away... we heard a female voice.

"Searching me?" she said.

Xeyah!

"Oh yeah baby" gingka said and both smiled at each other.

"So won't you join us tonight?" he asked.

"No... I would have but i thought maybe we can spend some time alone ginga" she said.

"Oh yeah sure babe... move to my room, i would reach there soon" he smirked at her.

_(guys chapter 21 would be uploaded tomorrow coz i have completed it and thought of posting them together...how was it.. you got any suggestions for me, you can write me a review for this chapter or send me a private message)_


	21. Chapter 21 : absinthe!

Chapter 21: Absinthe!

...

Hyoma: miura haruma (19)

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki (17)

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) (21)

Faust: tom Felton (long white hair) (20)

Wells: zac efron (17)

Brandon: josh Hartnett (23)

_..._

_KYOYA'S POV:_

"No one is going to leave the club... b e c a u s e... its Sandra's night today!" a female voice announced.

In the centre appeared a pretty big octagonal platform with poles and dancers.

In the centre was my girl, Sandra!

She walked towards me.

We had a French kiss and she took out my coat and shirt in the process.

"This is just for you baby" she said on the mike which she was holding in her hand.

_(Then began the song... ecstasy by ATB) _

She was very good at pole dancing.

Her moves were so perfect... the way she slithered slowly and then eased when the words of the song striked the music was beautiful.

Her legs and hands moved so beautifully, there was no match for her.

I smiled at her when she looked at me in that sexy style.

'Masterrr! Sandra?' i heard Leone saying in a lazy manner.

"It's not a party for lions Leone... go to sleep" i ordered and he went silent.

I looked at Sandra and then smirked.

"Where did she go?" gingka said a bit confused.

I looked at his side.

Xeyah wasn't there.

I smirked again.

"Huh gingka, she was just jealous, didn't you noticed; she cannot match up with Sandra here" i smirked at him.

The song was about to end.

Suddenly, a blast took place at the edge of the stage.

A purple aura first filled the whole club and then it was a car that jumped in, crashing the stage and destroying the half of the platform.

Sandra fell down some metres away.

I rushed towards her.

The aura cleared and a girl came out of the car in a hooded black cloak.

Her hair were long, purple streaked, dark eye- shadows, lip piercings and boots.

She took out her cloak as she moved towards the counter where the drinks were ordered.

It was xeyah.

"Kyoya! You are such a stupid guy... how could you let this lamb go so easily... give me the chance, i would bang her mate!" Brandon said holding an empty bottle of vodka in his hand.

I cannot blame Brandon... he was sort of right at his place. She had dressed much sluttier than Sandra this time.

She was wearing a black short skirt with a bikini top over it...

When she was over drinking alcohol, she threw the glass over the floor.

Two more girls followed her up.

They crawled on the platform.

The song began which she was singing herself. _(Britney spears- piece of me)_

I kept the cocktail glass back.

My eyes searched Tsubasa, Hyoma and all...

Tsubasa was standing pinned to a corner.

Julius, gingka, wells, Hyoma, were on a couch watching the whole scene.

Tetsuya and Yuu were absent from the club. Neither was Faust there.

It was really the dirtiest, sluttiest form of dance i would have witnessed.

Even i haven't ever seen Sandra doing that.

Lesbians kisses...

Remove their clothes all and it won't be different from a hardcore porn sequence.

The song ended and i took a deep relief.

But was i right?

"Not done yet" she said.

Then began another song.

_(Gimme more- Britney spears)_

She moved around singing the song and playing with the guys present in the club.

The way she ran her fingers on their bodies was really seductive.

She stopped at Brandon.

She put her hands round Brandon's neck.

She kissed him.

Brandon was kissing her back too.

It was pretty obvious.

He was drunk too and the fact was that he liked her.

So is there a reason he wouldn't have been doing that? Not a single one in my imagination and thoughts.

I saw her kiss him again.

I took away my gaze from them and began looking at the floor.

'Why am i feeling strange over it?' i asked myself.

I walked out of the club.

_MY POV:_

I kissed Brandon and continued that.

He lifted me in his arms and threw me at a corner.

He kissed me rapidly on my thighs.

Brandon sat on his knees and his hands reached for my panty.

Accidently, my eyes caught the sight of Tsubasa who looked at me in dejection and began walking towards the club exit.

"Brandon stop! Sorry but i cannot!" i screamed.

I ran towards Tsubasa.

He was out of the club by now.

I headed towards his room.

"Tsubasa!" i cried as i found him sitting at his window sill.

"Why did you come here?" he asked without looking at me.

I walked towards him.

I kept my hand over his shoulder.

He hugged me.

'You dont have the least idea, what i would bring you in the end, and your feelings would make it much worse,' i thought.

'But since you are the one falling into the trap yourself, i must take all advantage of you' i smirked and kissed him.

...

After 2 hours, at 11 pm, we stood at the helipad.

It was night.

Time for us to leave back to our city, Alenrodge!

There were total 4 helicopters.

In the first one, Julius, Faust, Tsubasa stepped in.

In the second, kyoya along with Brandon.

In the third one, tetsuya, Hyoma, gingka, and Wells got seated.

In the fourth one, it was me and Yuu.

"I have asked yoyo or HTNT _(short for hottie naughty)_ for a single plane, but he said he wants privacy" Yuu said irritated.

"There is a bad news... we cannot fly more than three helicopters over Philippines... it's an order" Brandon said coming towards our chopper.

"Awe!" Yuu curled his lips.

"So we have to move, you two have to move to kyoya's chopper, i am sorry for the displeasure" Brandon said.

"But atleast, that Sandra's team is not going back today with us... she begged him to let her stay till morning... she is so lazy yeh! Haha..." Yuu laughed.

I smiled at Tsubasa as we crossed our ways while heading towards the choppers.

He smiled back.

We moved in kyoya's helicopter.

Brandon was driving tsubasa's chopper.

The helicopters were in the sky now.

"Dont you think miss erotica, it was too late huh?" Yuu asked turning his head towards me.

"Why? Feeling sleepy baby?" i asked.

"Yeah, sort of" he replied.

He eased his legs on the seat and kept his head on my lap.

He closed his eyes and i closed mine too.

"I can't sleep like this" he said disturbed by the voices made by the chopper.

He opened his eyes and took out his mobile.

He began playing a game in it.

I watched him for a while.

Kyoya was sitting next to me.

His eyes were closed.

I was feeling sleepy and so i tried to adjust my head over my shoulder.

My head was on kyoya's shoulder after some time.

He was wearing a black shirt and light blue jeans.

His hair were wet and open.

His shirt buttons were open too making him almost bare-chested.

"Kid, would you like to eat something?" kyoya asked.

"Yeh... did you got pizzas here?" Yuu asked.

"Oh yeah!" he said and pointed at a box.

I looked at the chopper's interior.

It was big; the seats were too much soft and spongy. Our seats were narrow but the ones adjacent to it were wider and there was a lot of space between. Seemed much like a helicopter bedroom.

"Who is riding the helicopter hey?" Yuu asked kyoya.

"No one! It's a machine and is driven automatically via computers and machine controllers" he smirked.

Yuu took the first bite and fainted just after.

"Yuu? Yuu? Kyoya?" i frowned, puzzled by this sudden accident.

"Just relax, i wanted to put him to sleep fast, he is just unconscious" he said.

Yuu was lying on the seat unconscious.

I changed my position and sat on the adjacent big seat.

My head was still dizzy because of the alcohol i consumed in the club hours ago.

I was back in my yellow dress.

He moved towards me and leaned over my body.

"So we are going to land now" he said.

"Where? And why do you want Yuu to be unconscious?" i asked.

The helicopter landed in a forest on an island.

He pressed some buttons and the helicopter folded itself into a small key. (_Super technology)_

Yuu was on his shoulders.

He finally stopped at a small glass house.

"Why are we here?" i asked.

"For fun!" he smirked at me.

He left Yuu in another room and pulled me by my hand into a bedroom.

"Everclear? Or absinthe?" he asked opening a glass cupboard full with bottles of alcoholic drinks.

"Nothing!" i said.

He locked the door and dropped the key into the aquarium.

"Everclear or absinthe?" he shouted this time.

"whatever!" i said.

"Absinthe" he smirked.

He poured it into a glass.

_(Note: Absinthe is green you know? So that's why its kyoya's favourite here. Lol!)_

He gave one to me.

I drank the whole, all at once.

I fell on the bed.

"It's too strong, but it's good" i said moaning on the bed.

He took a blade and began ripping my dress at its back.

He licked the skin covering my spine.

He pulled me by my arm and dragged me to the corner.

He first turned the lights pale and then returned back to me.

He pulled down my dress from its shoulders.

He kissed my lips while his fingers kept themselves rubbing over my bare back and shoulders.

"What have you done to me?" i asked breaking the kiss.

He kissed my cheeks.

"I haven't done anything yet, but i am going to do it" he said licking my earlobe.

My head was dizzy and was unable to stop me from being swept away by the waves of seduction and the frenzy of having him that way.

"We are going to record it" he said.

He left me there and went towards a black thing.

It was the camera.

After placing it on the table, he returned to me and kissed my nape.

I moaned and kissed his chest.

"I can't take it anymore" i said and continued kissing his chest.

"It hasn't even started yet, so forget everything and feel the pleasure" he smirked and then continued kissing my nape.

And my moans were just getting louder by each second.

_(How was it guys? Do review. Actually i had it written so i couldn't stop myself posting it today)_


	22. Chapter 22:toxiiccccc!

Chapter 22: toxiiccccc!

_..._

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features (nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Mr Chris Morkel: bear grylls 29

Blader dj: Ashton kutcher 24

...

_KYOYA'S POV: _

_(Note: its 2:30 am in morning and both are sleeping together after having sex)_

We were on the bed.

We were nude, covering ourselves with the bedsheet.

"Mmmmm" she moaned in pleasure lightly as i rubbed my fingers against her nape.

She snuggled closer to my chest.

Her eyes were already closed.

'Was i right? Or wrong? But with my plan achieving success, there is no harm' i thought.

"Is it going to rain?" she asked in an unclear voice.

"Maybe, its thundering, that's it for now" i replied and kissed her forehead.

"I want to go out, but it's really paining" she said, making her tone go more childish.

"I am sorry, but you were moaning in pleasure, so i thought you liked it" i smiled.

"I liked it... it was total fun you know! I love you kyoya... i love you so much" she said.

I smirked.

"I love you" i heard her croon again.

I tuned the lights off.

I closed my eyes.

I could feel her soft lips on my chest crooning silently those words again and again.

I caressed her back and cuddled her more tightly.

...

_MY POV:_

(_Note: 6am in the morning)_

I opened my eyes.

I was feeling lightheaded.

I sat up.

The bedsheet fell off my chest.

'Where am i?' i muttered navigating my condition.

I hurried and searched for my clothes.

I looked at the side of the bed, covering myself with the bedsheet.

I found my ripped dress lying in the corner.

I sat on my knees and took the dress in my hands.

My eyes were almost teary.

'How did i let it happen?' i cursed myself.

"You got up?" i heard him question me some distance away.

"Do you love me kyoya? Or did you use me this night?" i asked him with my eyes shedding tears.

He came closer to me.

"I dont love you. And i didn't intentionally use you. You said you want sex really bad with me" he said.

A tear trickled down my cheek with his answer.

"Afterall, what can i expect from you" i said.

"I never asked you to expect good from me" he replied and sat next to me.

He took my chin in his hand and said "but you were the best girl i would have ever had".

I pulled his hand away from mine.

"Do you regret having it with me? I am the guy you love! It's disgusting you are...just... I made you a lucky girl... girls die for me..." he leered.

"I am not like your girls kyoya", i said.

"Yes you are not, but the thing that matters is that you became my toy anyway!" he licked my cheeks while saying this.

I took a deep breath and then walked away, out of the room.

...

_(In the room where Yuu was sleeping)_

"Yuu?" i patted his cheeks.

"Aye miss exotica! It was such a good sleep you know" he said curling his lips.

"But we have to leave now Yuu" i smiled.

He walked lazily with me asking why we stopped there. And i had to tell him that it was because of the bad weather.

As we three stepped out, kyoya's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Tsubasa..." he answered.

"We are coming, the weather was rough, and taking a machine controlled plane was really a bad idea" he said.

"Yeah yeah, we would reach in some 2 hours i guess" he said again.

...

_(Note: we three reached at my residence)_

Kyoya walked towards his car standing at the main gate of my home.

Tsubasa, Yuu and i watched him walk there.

"Hey HTNT, have you forgotten? It's a part of the treaty that our team would live together here" Yuu screamed.

"I would get here back, after tomorrow" kyoya replied.

"Well we would meet again today" Tsubasa told.

"Eh, how today?" Yuu asked.

"In the evening, we have to gather for the formal meeting of the bladers participating in the tournament with their team mates, and kyoya knows that" he said.

"I am excited to see the teams you know" Yuu smiled.

Tsubasa smiled and then we walked inside.

...

It was noon.

It was raining outside.

And i was sitting alone near a window in a dark room wearing a bathing gown.

I kept my chin on the window sill.

I closed my eyes.

'Why cannot i stop my feelings for kyoya?' i asked myself.

His presence is like a magnet.

And i can't help being attracted.

And i love kai.

He is the guy i would only love, till my death.

And if i am falling for kyoya, it's my infatuation which i would end all by myself.

And anyway, when i would kill you, it would end with your death kyoya!

I smirked.

I began observing the water falling on the leaves of the plants making them dance, and didn't realised when my eyes closed themselves and i fell asleep.

_TSUBASA'S POV:_

I stepped in the room where Yuu had told me as her location.

"Xeyah? Are you awake?" i asked standing some paces away.

She was on a chair with her head on the window sill.

I realised she was asleep.

I walked towards her.

I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Oh, Tsubasa!" she said slowly.

"It's almost evening, we got to leave for the beystadium now" i said.

"I am really a lazy head. Didn't ask earlier, was your time ok in the chopper?" she asked standing up from her place.

"It was good" i smiled.

We walked out and parted our ways when she moved towards her personal room.

...

_KYOYA'S POV:_

I reached the beystadium and was sitting in an apartment waiting for them to arrive.

"I wonder what they would have named the team" i said.

"Ah hey kyoya, i have decided to call you kyoya or yoyo again you know!" Yuu said.

I looked in his direction.

He was alone.

"Where are the rest?" i asked.

"They have gone to catch-up blader dj and Mr. Morkel over kai's name. I am so excited to see him" he jumped.

"And what did they named the team?" i asked.

"Miss Erotica named it THE T.X.Y.K.K. LEAGUE or the short name would be ToXYKK (_pronounced as toxiccc!)" _he said.

"The name is good!" i smirked.

_(In short huh? Sorry, really working over my friend Alistair Casey's fanpage on facebook)_


	23. Chapter 23 : it begins!

Chapter 23: it begins!

_/_

Blader dj: Ashton kutcher (24)

Hyoma: miura haruma (19)

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki (17)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya (19)

Kenta yumiya: (the small boy in this photo) .com/2010/02/my_tween_likes_a_boy_with_green_

(10)

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) (21)

Faust: tom Felton (long white hair) (20)

Damian hart: Justin chatwin (20)

Dan and reiki: ikuta toma for both since they are twins (17)

Zeo abyss: koike teppei (17)

Teru saotome: Aaron carter (long blonde hair) (18)

Ryutaro fukami: sho sakura (17)

Tobio: satoshi ohno (in crazy blonde hair)(16)

Jack: the red haired version of aiba hiroki (coz tetsuya and jack look almost same) (17)

Wells: zac efron (17)

Doji: James Franco (25)

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato (19)

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) (20)

Brandon: josh Hartnett 23

Mr Chris Morkel: bear grylls 29

Dr Ziggurat: Robert pattinson 25

Derek Lester: Jamie bell 19

Aaron licoer: Taylor lautner 19

_..._

_KYOYA'S POV: _

Yuu was sitting on the sofa next to me.

The door opened and Tsubasa and Xeyah entered in.

"Where is kai?" Yuu asked jumping from his place.

"He would be here before blader dj begins the showdown" Tsubasa answered.

"Tsubasaaaaaaaa! I am really excited to meet my herooo!" Yuu drooled.

I sighed and eased on the couch.

There was silence for a while until Yuu broke it.

"Who is the leader miss erotica?" Yuu asked.

"Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you... its Kyoya... Tsubasa and i really thought over it" she replied.

Me! The leader!

I wasn't expecting this.

"Why not kai?" i asked raising my eyebrow.

"He refused" she said.

"How do you know that?" i asked.

"Before he gave me the antidote, he said that either you or Tsubasa should be made the leader" she said facing Yuu, _not me._

"Then it was my entire proposal to make you the leader because we knew you would like to be that" Tsubasa replied.

"Well i think it should be Tsubasa! What do you think Z?" i asked pointing towards her.

I saw her turn her face away.

She looked at Tsubasa.

"Yoyo, she means to say, it's Tsubasa!" Yuu told nodding his head.

Ah! She was trying to ignore me.

'Let's see how much long you can' i smirked.

"Bladers... Time for you to walk inside the stadium" blader dj said appearing at the door with Mr. Chris Morkel and Kai.

Kai was in his trademark clothes like all of us.

"Oh Mr. Morkel!" Tsubasa said and walked towards him.

"Tsubasa! The showdown is going to take place in a stadium a bit far. On an island on a group of islands... so you have to board the choppers now..." Mr. Morkel said.

"But this stadium was to be it!" Tsubasa questioned.

"Yeah... it's by the orders of Mr Doji... the spectators were moved away there too in a plane... thats the location..." blader dj said.

They both left and kai walked towards me.

"The reason i am here joining you is because black dranzer's powers are being summoned by someone we are unaware of, and it would be you who would defeat hell kerbecs, that's the reason you are made the leader, i hope you know what it is being a leader... it's not a normal tournament, the dark nebula side would get much dirtier to have the energies of the powerful beys, and the most vulnerable out of you all is her, because her powers can shot back at us anytime, and its upto you, how you handle it all. " he said.

_(Note: the dialogues of all characters are that in the voice of the English dub because that's the version i have seen...So since David Reale had done dubbing for both kai and Tsubasa, in my story, kai's voice would be that of Billie Joe Armstrong. Tsubasa's would be that of the same, i.e. David Reale.)_

"I know it very well that the winning of the dark nebula team means the end of all" i said standing up.

"But you are there kai, we need not worry so much" Yuu sprang towards him.

"They are powerful, the power of those beys combined is far much too stronger than that of all bladers combined, it's not easy, to beat the power of dark, the time i saved kyoya, dranzer has to lose almost half of its powers to throw l-drago out... it's a power that i haven't seen before" he said in a evil-sounding voice.

"But what exactly they want with all the power?" Tsubasa asked while coming towards her.

"I dont know of all their plans but the thing is that ryuuga would be the host to all the powers, once the powers take toll over him completely, he would die and then would rise again from death becoming the ultimate ruler of all, ending a long-prolonged war in favour of the evil sources" he said.

I saw her face showing signs of tensions over ryuuga's name.

"Would it take ryuuga's soul?" she asked.

"Yeah, it would..." he replied.

"But what war is that?" Yuu asked.

"That i would tell you tonight... Right now, we got to leave" he said and walked towards the door.

A war? Things are getting complicated.

Anyway. Defeating ryuuga is all we have to go through.

We all walked out. And sat in our chopper.

Xeyah sat next to Tsubasa, opposite me.

Yuu was next to me and so as for kai sitting on my left side.

She didn't spare a look at me.

She was sitting with her eyes open and her head resting on tsubasa's shoulders.

The sex tape of our session was ready. The thing that would completely break her heart making her never think of me again.

I smirked and looked at her.

Her eyes blinked so beautifully. Her long eyelashes just added more beauty.

She is the one whom i truly want to kiss. But i am not lucky maybe. Should be content with what i have.

"Masterrr... you cannot deny it for much long... it would come out of your heart...That's all i know" Leone whispered.

We finally reached the island. It was a huge island. Size like New York City.

We landed inside the stadium at a point. There were total 5 points on which the five choppers landed.

The crowd cheered for all of us present there.

"Well the orders are like, when blader dj announces the team name, you have to walk there at the pentagonal platform, and then stand on it" the pilot guided.

"Brandon? Hey, didn't realise it was you" i said surprised that he was driving our helicopter.

The choppers stood by our side.

Blader dj was at the centre standing with Mr Morkel, doji, Mr. Pearson and Dr. Ziggurat on a raised platform.

"Bladers and viewers, today we would witness the teams that would be participating in the battle-fatale tournamenttttttttt... these are the teams that have qualified not by any matches but according the skills of the bladers in them that assure of their potential to survive the most fatal battles coming up" he said.

"First of all, here are the members of your first teams! Ggggggg-g-g—g-g-g gingaaaaa... keeennnntaaaaaaaa, benkeeei, Hikaru hasamaaa, and hyomaa!" he screamed.

The five walked towards there platform.

"The team is led by gingka hagane, and they are named Galaxy piercerssssss" he told loud.

MY POV:

The crowd cheered for ginka's team and we watched them silently.

"we have the team number two now... named the ripperrssssss, put your hands together for tobio, Ryutaro, Teru, reiki& Dan and tetsuyaaaaa..." blader dj announced.

"The leader of the ripper boys isss... Ryutaroo" he announced after a pause.

They went to theirs.

"Now we have the team number 3... The blue moon pentagon following the lead of their captain... julius... welcome... Juliussss, faust, wells, Derek lester anddddd aaron licoerrr" he said.

_(Note: Derek Lester has black hair with brown streaks and face and body is that of actor Jamie Bell and Aaron is Taylor lautner with black hair._

_Derek wears casual jeans and leather jacket with a white shirt inside. Also wears a red headband, wrist band and a red glove in one hand._

_Aaron(appears like taylor lautner) wears much casual, a blue jeans and a black shirt over it and a black hooded jacket aswell.)_

My eyes widened.

"Derek Lester and Aaron?" i said.

Kai looked at me for once and then turned away his face.

Derek and Aaron.

Why are they here?

I knew them ofcourse.

Derek was the one on whom i had a crush. Aaron was my heartbreaker.

How could Julius know them?

"Team number 4... Toxiiccccc... following up the lead of none other than kyoya, the apple of all the girlie eyes around here...the five include kyoyaaaaaa, Tsubasa, Yuu tendo, Xeyah, and the blader who comes from a different timeline, the holder of the legendry bey, dranzerrrr... kai hiwatariii" he said and the crowd went crazy shouting the names of both kyoya and kai.

Then suddenly, a purple aura silenced all present there.

Three dragon faces illuminated the stadium.

Ryuuga walked with four others.

"Now we have our 5th team... the deadly, power-hungry... THE DEMISE MAKERS who are here with their leader... ryugaaaaaaa... their team iss ryuuga, reiji, damian hart, jack and zeo abyss" doji smirked as blader dj announced.

No happy gestures on the faces of the audience like they were moments before.

My body felt weakened by his presence.

I held my head.

Tsubasa supported me.

A sudden surge in me was abruptly taking place.

A surge of urge to be near ryuuga as soon as possible as if the distance would kill me.

Tsubasa held my wrist tightly.

My eyes were closing and opening at a very low pace which made my situation seem like i was about to faint.

_RYUUGA'S POV:_

I smirked as i stared at her from a distance.

I walked over to their side and she moaned.

As i began climbing their staircase, kyoya's gesture seemed defensive and puzzled.

"Get away ryuuga" kyoya hissed in fury.

"Oh come-on kyoya, i am the only one that can cure her right now" i sneered.

Before Tsubasa could do anything to take her away, i grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me.

She embraced me.

Kyoya took out his launcher.

Kai stopped his hand.

"Let ryuuga do what he wants, if her lust won't satisfy, she would go insane trying to kill herself... we cannot do anything against what damage he did to her feelings for him"

"What just happened? Ryuuga hugged Miss Xeyah infront of thousands of viewers" blader dj said.

Her closeness calmed my beast.

L-drago was still spinning.

I took it back.

As our bodies parted, i saw her faint at the place where i stood a second ago.

The green-haired guy, Kyoya, ran towards us.

"I free her from the bound i created" i said.

I smirked and walked towards my team mates.

Reiji was so right.

I cannot win her with force, nor by harming anyone... the potion had an almost everlasting effect and that's what i could use.

_(Note: neither reiji or ryuuga are bisexual... ryuuga kissed reiji so that as he kisses, reiji wont realise that he was taking his serpentine blood from his nape in a syringe since serpentine humans dont realise pain by bruises and cuts while a period of sexual or physically intimate activity._

_But reiji already knew that he just wanted the blood since ryuuga's kiss was fake and so for reiji who wasn't enjoying it and nor did he had any interest going on with ryuuga like that. Same for ryuuga who didn't wanted reiji that way._

_Reiji pulled down ryuuga's shirt to show ryuuga that he had a tattoo on his back which is a mark that recognises the one with a strange and typically different strain of vampire or werewolf traits. He kissed him to check if he was a half vampire or a werewolf._

_Since serpentine humans have a history of never have been mated with lycans, the kiss would poison ryuuga and he would be killed if he is a lycan. If he is vampire-human hybrid, he would survive._

_And ryuuga did survive that)_

KYOYA'S POV:

She opened her eyes after a minute.

She stood up and walked towards Yuu.

I returned back to my place.

"Now everything sounds to be quite good... now Mr. Morkel would tell you about the battles of this tournament" blader dj said.

"This is a tournament that is predicted to be the most fatal one we would witness. Defeat means the giving away of your energies to the winner. You lose and you would be sucked up. This is the island where the whole tournament would take place. The captains of each team would come here and would tell me out of these three categories which they chose? The three categories are the night devil storm, the forest evil, and the snow track. The category you chose would be the place where you would cross the extreme of situations. No one would be eliminated since its just a forest evil is the most deadly category and we are giving it to a single team, i want the opinion of the captains now" he said.

"The forest evil" ryuuga said determined with a light smirk.

"Night devil storm" ginga said.

"Snow track" Julius reported.

""the night devil" tobio replied.

"The snow track" i said.

"The categories are chosen" blader dj announced.

The whole stadium cheered up again.

"Ok now, you have chosen your categories. These three plot places are on this island. Your trail ends when you succeed in finding a red blood river that would be embedded within these 3 plots. When you would set foot in your category world, it would seem to you that it's endless, but it's actually not, the soon as you set your foot in the river, the time is what when you would return here. Would we tell you the format for the whole battle which would take place in the stadiums" Mr. Morkel said.

...

3 hours later

...

We were ready to leave for the category plot.

We got in our chopper with rucksacks and everything needed.

"Is Brandon going to accompany us?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, he is" i replied as i put the sleeping bags and fur coats in the chopper.

"And is miss exotica gonna be okay? She seems so weak!" he asked again.

"She is a brave girl Yuu, i know she would pass it easily" i replied.

We got seated in and the helicopter and Brandon drove it away.

He entered the longitude-latitude position given to him by the officials.

It was night. As soon as our chopper crossed the location point, the whole area turned from woods to a snowy region, a very snowy Serbia like place.

"Kyoya! I think i would have to land the chopper here, that's what they told us to do after entering it" Brandon screamed.

"Roger that" i replied.

"It's so dark here... Brandon is so cool to have handled it so easily" Yuu said impressed by Brandon.

We landed down.

Brandon switched on the emergency mode of the helicopter which made its lights to lit up.

It was good that it was cold but not stormy by that time.

We set a camp and snuggled inside our sleeping bags.

She was next to me with Yuu on her another side. Tsubasa was on my side with kai being on yuu's side.

She began telling a story to Yuu.

When she was over, Yuu had already slept.

She turned her face towards mine.

I saw her close her eyes and fall to sleep.

_(Guys! The next chapter would be uploaded on 27 June because i am on a trip and can't continue it on my ms word. Just wait till the next one till then))_


	24. Chapter 24: eric

Chapter 24: Eric!

…..

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Eric sebastien Worthington: chris pine (22)

Brandon: josh Hartnett (23)

KYOYA'S POV:

It was morning and our venture had just begun.

I was walking alongside kai.

Xeyah was next to yuu and both were walking ahead of us with Tsubasa.

Brandon was ahead all giving us the lead.

"Hey kyoya? I don't get it... Why did they asked Brandon to help us… isn't it a rule that the team would go alone?" yuu asked me.

"The snow track is a hard one yuu… in cases of emergency, we would have to use the chopper… avalanches are common here…. The other team who took the snow track is too having a pilot" I replied.

"Miss Exotica… it's getting so boring... We even are not blading here" yuu huffed.

"Well do you think they have sent us here for some expedition?" she asked smiling.

"No no... But untill the battles turn up I am just going to hope it is like that" yuu replied.

"This is our base point….. We would stop here for 15 minutes" Brandon said.

"Make sure you don't get frost bite people" he continued.

I was sitting on a rock piece apart from everyone.

Tsubasa came to me…

"Kyoya?" he said raising his eyebrow.

He sat there and after talking some stuff for a few minutes he asked "Brandon id good, you have a good friend"

Brandon is a great guy with no doubt.

"Yes, we had been friends since a long time. We used to be a trinity. Brandon, me and Eric … Eric Sebastian Worthington….. Eric left us and since that time I don't know anything about his whereabouts… his least message was that he is leaving for Rockhampton…"

"Why did he left?" Tsubasa asked.

"He said he is after some girl. And now we don't have any idea where he is…" I said.

"He was a very very close guy, then some days before he would have some very strange things happening around with him. Like he would go insane, at nights…. In the last days of his presence in our city, he would spend most of the time hanging in some strip clubs…." Brandon said walking towards us.

_(Sorry guys… I didn't upload anything since a whole one month… that sucks so much… my windows changed and feel so fucked up…_

_Really sorry… hope you all have been good… one guy reviewed like I should change the rating to M thanks so much for it...But I won't coz I haven't wrote anything that describes a sex scene. I would definitely write a sex scene but that would be in form of a one-shot and would be in the M rating section… I would give you the link of it alongside the chapter…_

_Coming to Eric Sebastian Worthington now…_

_Is a character you can say is created for actor Chris Pine. His dress up is like that of Aaron stone (from the series AARON STONE) _

**SO THIS CHAPTER ENDS HERE… THE NEXT WOULD BE A SEX SCENE SO I WOULD UPLOAD IT WITHIN TWO DAYS..THANKS…A SEX SCENE BETWEEN ERIC AND ME AKA XEYAH!**


	25. Chapter 25: pleasure from pain

Chapter 25: pleasure from pain!

…

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Brandon: josh Hartnett (23)

Eric Sebastian Worthington: Chris pine (22)….

…..

MY POV:

" time to leave now", brandon said.

We walked out and headed in the white landscape.

I gently took a blade from the rucksack and slit my palm.

I licked the blood without drawing any attention.

The blood was so pleasing.

The pain was moreover so pleasurly.

It had been just a few days that I realised I am an algolagniac.

_(algolagniacs are people who feel sexual pleasure from the physical pain given by others,it has two categories,_

_Sadists are those who feel pleasure by giving others pain,_

_Masochists like me feel pleasure when pain is inflicted on us by someone, most of the time, a sadist._

_Reiji is a sadist, kai is a sadist as well._

_So the sex scene coming up would be a gothic one, more pain, violence..reaching to extremes)_

"whats that?" yuu screamed.

"that's an ALECRAGON! They are old castles made out of ice, this one seems to be like 1000 year old but its still so good" kai answered.

It was a huge castle, still beautiful the way it had been the time t would have been constructed completely.

I stared Kyoya for a while.

The night we had spent together was there in my mind.

There was no denial in accepting the fact that he was a great lover. No wonder why sandra and other girls want him so much.

Kai was deep in this front. He wont let me think where I am.

My heart thumped again and I shivered.

"What did you do to your palm miss exotica?" yuu asked.

I didn't answer.

We entered inside the castle.

_(now for the castle, you can imagine the beautiful castle of germany, neushwanstein castle into that of ice… its my favourite….)_

"I found the chamber side" brandon said after some 15 minutes.

We headed to our repective chambers.

…..

It was night now.

The moon was blue.

I was in my chamber alone groaning on the floor.

My eyes were closed and my body was in extreme internal pain. The source of the pain was unknown and so as for its cure.

A hand pulled my hair hard.

Pulling my arm now, he rose me from the ground and it took me no time to realise it was someone I didn't know.

I didn't look at the person behind.

With violence he pushed me against the wall.

It was an unfamiliar face.

He walked upto me and then pressed me against the wall.

As I screamed ,he slapped my face.

A queer sense of fear filled my mind and meanwhile it was providing me with the pleasure coming from the pain he was giving me aswell.

With another force of his physical strenght, he made me crash with the floor this time.

His eyes were grey. Wasting no more time, he dragged me to another room.

He released me near the edge of the ice-bed.

He sat next to me.

He put his hand on the bed and then broke some ice from the bed.

He crushed that icepiece against my breasts and pressed it against them.

My eyes blinked very slowly and urged me to close my eyes.

I was powerless.

As my eyes lost their consciousness, he grew uncomfortable.

He violently pulled my chin towards his face and kissed my lips.

He tried to force his tongue inside my mouth.

And as he succeeded ,it almost took my breath away.

I was breathless.

I was sitting nude before him.

He tied my hands with a chain and then tied my body with the bed using same chains.

The chain was tied at my chest, making my breasts go bloodless as they were very tightly tied.

His fingers reached for my vulva.

He now tied the chain round his three fingers, the middle,ring finger and the one next to the thumb.

He inserted them with all his force inside my vagina.

The tissues gave up.

The metal of the chain was bruising my vaginal tissues.

With his tied fingers still inside , he pressed my clit with his thumb.

I was deep within myself feeling the realms of the pleasurly pain.

He pulled the chains off setting me free.

I didn't want to stop him.

But was I in my senses to think of stopping him? No. I wasn't.

My conscious state always knew my commitments.

This was not me at all.

I had a very slight idea of whatever was going on.

And whatever it was, it ought to stop.

I slithered on the bed with no intention.

The next moment, I was under him.

" I would end you today" the words came from his teeth in rage and anger.

"not before you end me first Eric" a voice said.

As the person made its face visible, I grew aware who it was.

It was Ryuga.

His face had a fearsome look.

Both stared each other.

"so you have come", Eric smirked.

"leave her" ryuuga said.

"and if I wont" eric hissed.

"you wont like me to burn you into ashes lycan" ryuuga said.

…..

/

"hmmm" I hummed.

I opened my eyes only to find ryuuga next to me.

"what did you do to him?" I asked looking fired up.

" I know that the pain he was giving you was helipng you recover, but it would have killed you in the end" he said.

Before I could say anything, he took my chin in his hand gently.

He pressed his lips against mine.

A tear trickled down my cheeks and fell on my right breast.

He kissed the place where the teardrop fell…

_(to be continued ….. review it…._

_You can add me on facebook._

_Here is my profile link_

_._

_or simply you can search me as XEYAH SEAN or XEYAH ZEYKEBSVER)_


	26. Chapter 26: the serpentine vampires

Chapter 26: the serpentine vampires

And here are the real life people for them... i mean a movie cast: well guys you got to Google these guys and then to get a better picture if you want, just think them and make their hairstyles and dresses like they are that of the characters (with their ages)

Hyoma: miura haruma (19)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya (19)

Kenta yumiya: (the small boy in this photo) .com/2010/02/my_tween_likes_a_boy_with_green_

(10)

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato (19)

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) (20)

Brandon: josh hartnett 23

Sienne: kristen stewart 18

MY POV:

Ryuga embraced me.

" ryuga?" a voice said.

We both turned our face to see it was Brandon.

He walked towards us.

Brandon seemed defensive.

" Xeyah, step away from him" brandon said.

" brandon stop!" I screamed as found him nearing ryuga all set to put a fight.

Brandon pulled my arm away.

" eric is back, he is insane and after her life" ryuga said.

Brandon was astonished.

Brandon turned his face towards me.

After seconds when he turned himself to ryuga, ryuga had left.

"are you ok?" brandon asked.

"i…" before I could complete my sentence, someone grabed me. It was eric and he had returned.

"eric" brandon said.

Brandon's word distracted eric and he pushed me on the wall.

He walked towards brandon.

eric bit brandon's arm.

The werewolf venom began its work and eric returned back to me.

"brandon! Brandon! " I screamed as brandon groaned.

Eric pinned me to the wall.

He took my wrist.

I felt his sharp teeth on my wrist skin.

"back down now" someone screamed.

Eric turned his face back.

It was kai.

Eric hissed at him.

Eric smirked for some time. He leered at me and then he laughed fiercely.

He gave brandon a look and then jumped out of the window.

Brandon was groaning.

The conversion has begun and it was painful.

Kai leaned over brandon.

He took a silver nail which was hanging from a chain in his jacket.

He dug the nail lightly into his arm.

" that wont work kai" I said.

"no, it would work, it has worked" he said.

"then let me do this, the metal might harm you because you are slowly becoming a vampire" I told.

(werewolves and vampires are allergic to silver but they use it against each other…it's a cure and a poison aswell. Its not dangerous for vampires and werewolves who havnt completed their life stage to become fully werewolves or vampires. Kai was becoming a vampire slowly and brandon too, so it was a cure)

He mooved away.

I took out the nail and then slit some of my skin to let the nail drain in my blood.

I again sank it into his skin.

" you know this guy, this lycan guy, don't you kai?" I asked.

"I don't know him, I just have a jist, he is another victim of hers I suppose" he said.

" another victim? But Saurel is all to do with vampires, of all her victims, she could turn them to vampires or vampire-zombies" I remarked.

"that's what is hitting me. This guy, eric is no doubt a lycanthrope" he replied.

"brandon said the same name, and ryuga too" I said and walked towards the window.

"what is the connection of eric with them is what we would know when brandon awakens" he said.

GINGA'S POV:

We five were standing infront of red blood river.

" is this the river?" benkei asked.

"I doubt it" I replied and then continued " remember what mr. morkel said, its not so easy to get here".

"yes, I wasn't expecting it to be within our reach so soon" hyoma said.

"if it's the true river, we would get transported into the stadium back, so let me try this" I suggested.

"but gingka, we cant trust anything here" hikaru said.

"there is no other option, I would have to step in it" I said and walked towards it.

"but ginga!" kenta screamed.

I stepped inside the red blood water.

As I stepped in, the river turned into a whirl and began swepting me in.

"hold on guys, I can escape" I screamed and launched pegasus.

Pegasus went deep inside the whirl and then there was a huge explosion.

I was eventually thrown out of the river.

"this water tastes exactly like blood" I said.

Pegasus landed at my side.

"it was just an illusionary river" hikaru remarked.

"no, there is something wrong here" I said.

Yes. I remember it. That night on the island, Xeyah was exactly talking about it.

(FLASHBACK :the scene just before when kyoya finds me in the basketball court (chapter 19

Ginka: _you were the member of dark nebula before, did you got to know that reiji guy huh?_

_Xeyah: __I don't know much of reiji. All you can know of him is that he is a serpentine vampire-human. Can say these guys are 20%snakes and 80% vampire-humans. They have a bit of horrific history related to them._

_Ginka: history? I would like to know more!_

_Xeyah: yes, I heard it from ryuuga when reiji had joined the organisation. Serpentines are humans that possess characteristics of a snake, escpecially the race of them was actually serpentines until a war that destroyed the serpentines ages ago. Its some vampire war. The serpentines actually went to favour the lycans,i.e. the werewolves. That enraged the vampires and they began biting all serpentines producing a new species- the serpentine vampires. Serpentine vampires appear human but at a time, under circumstances, they turn into their form. Their appearance is much like a human. Their fangs appear at this time and the bite leaves the victim turn blue and eventually dead. The most notable characteristic are their eyes that change from the snaky lime yellow to red. Also, the skin below the right eye seems to be painted by a pattern. A pattern that depicts the pattern of the skin of a snake., the colour of this pattern has a huge variety. These guys are seductive. _

_Gingka: oh! That's all behind that sadist guy._

_Xeyah: and there is something more of reiji that no one knows. If you believe me,he is the incarnation of the seductive serpentine human of that vampire war. His name was Reiji too. Reiji was known to be a very seductive serpentine male of his time. He had a mate, a girl named Seinne. She loved him a lot and reiji too coulnt keep away from from her. But one night, they were attacked by the vampires and the blood converted them to this species of serpentine vampires. Reiji grew insane, and he began hunting women at night to quench his undying thirst. Seinne coundnt see reiji like that, but she was helpless. Of anger, she began killing all the women he mated with. Its said she would bled the girls dry and would vomit the blood in a river. Of their dead bodies, she would burn them and drink the ashes.i had dreams of reiji that way. And I am so sure that its his second birth._

_End of flashback)_

This was it, this is definitely the blood river of Sienne.

"ginga?what are you thinking?" benkei asked.

"nothing benkei, I would step in this river all by myself" I said firmly.

"no ginga, we wont let you go" kenta screamed.

I didn't looked back and stepped in with pegasus in my hand.

(next chapter, the next Sunday)


	27. Chapter 27 : solace

Chapter 27: solace !

MY POV:

"When would he open his eyes?" kyoya asked as he sat next to the bed. Josh was lying there on it and his eyes were closed.

"He should be opening them now! I wonder why it's taking so much of time" kai replied.

"Where is Tsubasa?" I asked.

"He is sleeping. Same for yuu aswell!" Kai replied.

"What were you guys doing so late by night?" kyoya asked.

"Ryuga came here" kai said.

"What? And I wasn't even informed about it? Its morning and a whole fucking set of events took place all the night and you are telling me now?" kyoya shouted over me.

"Kyoya, don't" josh said slowly.

"Josh!" kyoya leaned towards him.

Kai left them and I followed him.

We finally stopped inside his room.

He embraced me.

"I am waiting for the day when it would end" I said.

"It would soon end" he replied and kissed my hair.

"kai, when it would be normal, and when we would go back, where do you think, we would be staying?" I asked.

"Russia of course" he replied.

"Russia would freeze me up? How about Greece?" I asked.

"Oh really? But wont I be there to heat you up?" he asked and kissed my cheeks this time.

"Yes, yes, you would be present" I smiled.

You know what would be the outcome of that warm up se…" before he could say it completely, I kept my finger on his lips.

He licked the finger and I pushed him back.

"Where are we going to head today?" I asked.

"South, perhaps" he said.

After a few moments I left him and walked down the first floor.

I wasn't aware kyoya was following me.

At a point where my voice wouldn't be audible to anyone, he took hold of my wrist.

"What is the thing that you all are hiding from me? Even josh refused to tell me anything! What the fuck is going on?" kyoya asked with his grip around my wrist getting tighter and tighter.

I didn't reply and neither reacted.

CLINCHH!

A voice echoed the whole castle.

"The voice was that of some glass breaking about" kyoya said and hurried towards the direction from where the noise came.

We gathered around a room. As we entered it, we found Ginka lying on the floor unconscious.

"Ginka" I rushed towards him.

"Look out of the window" he said slowly and closed his eyes.

I walked towards the window.

The glasses were broken and were dripping blood.

As I finally reached the window, I was dazzled.

The sky was black and it was red below.

A red blood river had enveloped the castle till the second floor.

We were on the fourth floor.

"We have to go to the castle tower now" kyoya said.

Tsubasa and kai took hold of gingka and we climbed the tower.

We were on the top finally.

The world below us was in reds.

"What is it going on?" josh asked.

"It's sienne, it can't be someone else" I said.

"Josh, call Mr. morkel, we have to call all the bladers back…. "I said.

Out of sudden, two helicopters peeped in the sky.

Doji smirked and then screamed "all the bladers have been rescued; now it's time for you all too, to get back".

"we don't trust you Doji, you are a wolf pretending to be a good guy here" kyoya replied.

"Look at poor gingka , if you don't hurry up, he might not live for long" Doji said adjusting his glasses.

"There is no other alternative, the river would soon climb up to the tower, and we must go with Doji" I said.

….. (The next day, inside the beyblade stadium hotel where all the bladers were staying)…

I was sting alone inside a room. Gingka stepped in and closed the door.

"I wanted to say a personal thanks for this" he said and sat next to me.

"Did you meet hyoma and the rest of your friends?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, they are all fine" he replied.

"That's good to hear", I smiled.

My smile turned into a sadistic expression.

"I want to tell you something" I said.

He took my chin in his hand and said "yes, you can tell me anything you want".

"When I first met you, I always had a feeling that you are a difference. I couldn't tell it to kyoya, Tsubasa or Ryuga, for with you there is a certain feeling of comfort that arises when you are near. I feel so relaxed. On the islands that time, you heard me and there was no fear in my mind to tell you about reiji. You are something I can trust more than myself." I took a deep breath and then began again " it was the time when I was in my high school. Tala valkov, Brooklyn masfield, Kane, kai, these were really great friends. I was friends with Tala and so my circle went up to Brooklyn and Kane aswell. I was infatuated to Aaron. But then when I got about his past, I couldn't hold those feelings for long. Derek showed a little interest in me which faded away when I befriended all these guys. I didn't know kai that time. Then one day, I was waiting for my boys to come up at Tyson's house. It was kai who showed up. Then days went and I fell for him. This attraction was so strong that I couldn't stand one minute of separation. He confessed his feelings when he gave me CRIX-45Y or what we can call the bey of the flying jaguar. He told me of a strange girl named Saurel behind all this. He said she is after me to take both of my soul and the bey aswell. We tried to fight her but we couldn't win. Her powers were too strong for a mortal. Yes. She was a vampire and the leader of the coven who dominates the world of the immortals. That time we were introduced to the war of the immortals. Time went and then it was going smooth for Saurel couldn't touch me till the time I remain with kai. Three days before saint valentine's day, kai promised me that he would show up at any cost on that day. The next day, he went missing. Tala and the rest too disappeared. I was in a big cave, which was our favourite meeting place. Then they showed up first. Tala, Brooklyn, alec and kane. Their clothes were ripped up. Their mouths were drained in blood. Their eyes were burning with desire and thirst. I thought it's a surprise but then it didn't went that way, tala pushed me to the cave wall and then … I was raped. For three days I lied there groaning and waiting for my death to come. As I was going to drown myself in the river inside that very cave, kai stopped me. He told me what had happened with him and that soon he would be a vampire. Once he becomes a vampire, he would forget his emotions for then, all he would know would be lust, blood and violence. He said there is a stone, made up of emerald kept in the city of alenrodge. Alenrodge didn't exist in our time but we found out its in your timeline. I cant get near that stone. It says a virgin can touch it and no one else. But then it says that to purify myself, I have to take a bloodbath. The blood of the three mortal men having two auras. These three are kyoya, Tsubasa and Ryuga. I thought it was hyoma, but no it isn't him since hyoma has a single aura. That is the aura which unleashes when he battles using aries, a pinkish red aura. Ryuga has a purple and black aura; Tsubasa has a purple and black aura just like Ryuga aswell. Kyoya has green and a black aura on the other hand. For the blood bath, I would have to drain their bodies making them void of blood. The moment I take a dip in their blood, is the time when the stone would burst into pieces and its small pieces would heal kai. If kai heals, he would come over Saurel and thus, the long bloody war would end. But now, i can't imagine myself killing anyone of them. No. I can't. Would you help me?" I asked.

He wiped my tears and embraced me.

He then began "I am happy if I can provide you some moments of solace….

He went on. Hi presence did provide solace to me. There was no fear and the words came naturally.

(You can add me on facebook. Just search my name as XEYAH SEAN…you would get me…since I am the only one with this name….the profile pic is that of mine wearing a black half –casual shirt and blue jeans with me lying on the ground. Leave reviews, cya)


	28. Chapter 28: sex tape game!

Chapter 28: Sex tape game!

_/_

Blader dj: Ashton kutcher (24)

Hyoma: miura haruma (19)

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Yuu tendo: max records (12)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Tetsuya: the maniac version of aiba hiroki (17)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya (19)

Kenta yumiya: (the small boy in this photo) .com/2010/02/my_tween_likes_a_boy_with_green_

(10)

Julius Caesar: Alex gaskarath (in long hair) (21)

Faust: tom Felton (long white hair) (20)

Damian hart: Justin chatwin (20)

Dan and reiki: ikuta toma for both since they are twins (17)

Zeo abyss: koike teppei (17)

Teru saotome: Aaron carter (long blonde hair) (18)

Ryutaro fukami: sho sakura (17)

Tobio: satoshi ohno (in crazy blonde hair)(16)

Jack: the red haired version of aiba hiroki (coz tetsuya and jack look almost same) (17)

Wells: zac efron (17)

Doji: James Franco (25)

Hikaru: white hair (with purple touch) version of eriko Sato (19)

Benkei: tomohiro waki (with dark purple hair) (20)

Brandon: josh Hartnett 23

Mr Chris Morkel: bear grylls 29

Dr Ziggurat: Robert pattinson 25

Derek Lester: Jamie bell 19

Aaron licoer: Taylor lautner 19

MY POV: (POINT OF VIEW)

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met you know… the time you first showed up at the river side with Tsubasa …. I was amazed… call it infatuation but I couldn't stop myself from being attracted to you... But then you were a stranger and so I didn't show much trust that very time and you were a subject of suspicion… and the dark nebula tag made your image more mysterious. What you have told me has increased all my respect and admiration for you. You are a great girl. After what has happened to you, no other girl would get tangled in all this war. I believe that it's just you who took such a hard decision. Kai is a lucky guy very indeed. Eternal love is very hard to find Xeyah. Even after that violence, you still have faith that things would get better. You came here for not only kai, but for this fierce war. I have heard of this war since I had lost a great friend because of this. But I thought it wasn't true. I always thought he was murdered by some rival blader. I wished I was in place of kyoya, Ryuga or Tsubasa … I would have let you myself kill me", ginga said.

"This war has led to a lot of human loss, its silenced now but only to give rise to the fiercest one. If I fail, I don't know what would happen… and no, I can't kill you or any of them…. When I took the decision of doing this, I was someone who believed this world won't give me anything… its just sex that speaks, the greed and the power, dominating everyone is what is necessary…. Thanks ginga…. It seems telling all this to you was good, it really feels good" I replied.

"Do you love Kyoya?" he asked.

"No" I replied.

"Then is it Ryuga?" he asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Of what I had seen between you and Tsubasa, it seems mostly respect for each other…. With kyoya, it's totally different, I know that he loves you and you too, but you refuse to accept it just like he does. Then with Ryuga, I see something. He is protective of you since he freed you from his emotional bonds in the opening of the tournament in the stadium. Then he saved you from Eric aswell" he said.

"But I am not in love with anyone… its kai" I said.

"No, it's not just him…. And if you are falling for someone else too, then it's not good. Be certain of your feelings. Kai is in a stage where he can get violent forgetting who he is. Of the amount he loves you, do you think he would accept the fact that you are in love with someone else at the same time? No, he won't. And the outcomes can be startling….. And if either Ryuga or kyoya love you, then when they would know of Kai, would they be able to bear it? No, it would make them fierce rivals. I see one fine solution…. Let's kill Saurel directly. If she is over, everything ends" he said.

_(note: when everyone was in their respective worlds like the snow track and the devil storm, the red river created by Sienne aka reiji's former mate, took toll over those areas that were created by the WBBA. hikaru, hyoma, kenta, benkei ,Ryutaro, teru, wells, tobio, reiki and dan, tetsuya were in in hospital battling with their lives. Aaron, Derek, Julius, Faust were missing._

_why ,how? Read on!)_

A knock was made on the door.

Kyoya stepped inside.

"Ginga! Mr. Morkel is calling you" kyoya said.

"We will continue it after sometime" ginga said and left after passing a smile to me and kyoya aswell.

"Cya mate!" kyoya replied as gingka walked out.

When kyoya was sure that ginga had left, he said "we have to plan a strategy for the tournament. Ryuga's team and we are those who are left to fight for the title of the tournament. It's getting a lot , reiji, Damian, jack and zeo are one of the best bladers in this world. Sorry, jack and zeo are replaced by someone else. They are not mentioned yet. Blader dj said, one of them is a girl and the rest are two brothers who will fight with two beys just like Dan and reiki used to do. Of all the team tournaments we had, it would begin with a one-on-one battle. Well its decided whom we will battle for this round. It would be Yuu vs. Damian, Tsubasa vs. reiji, kai vs. that girl, myself vs. Ryuga and you will battle those twins. I don't know how the pairs were made" he said.

"We have to ask Yuu to be replaced by either Brandon or gingka" I said.

"That's what I was going to ask you too, I don't think yuu would be able to take down the energy suction part after the battles, he is a kid and we can't risk him here. Even he is a very outstanding blader, his age is far much too small that we should consider him, we don't even have the other team with the good guys now, its fierce and would get much fiercer with time." he said.

"We should replace Yuu with Gingka, Brandon is still recovering up from Eric's attack" I replied.

"Ok. I will talk to gingka about it" he said.

"I will ask him myself" I said.

He raised his eyebrow and then posed a smirk.

"Yeah, afterall you are his new girlfriend" he said.

He left straight after this moment.

GINKA'S POV:

I was standing pinned to a wall waiting for their conversation to get over. Kyoya stepped out of the room and walked towards the direction where I was standing.

"Didn't you go to Mr. Morkel?" kyoya asked me.

"No, I thought I could visit him with Xeyah" I replied.

"Oh! I hope I didn't take much time then…. I was to ask her about replacing Yuu Tendo for the tournament. She said it should be you" he said.

"I will think over it" I said and saw her coming out of the room.

"And yeah, by the way, when did you guys professed your love for each other?" he asked.

"Today itself" I said.

"Sorry kyoya, we have to leave now" she said. I held her hand and they left together.

"Anyways, why did you lie?" she asked.

"About what?" I asked back.

"That we are in a relationship?" she said.

"I just wanted to know who would get more insane after hearing this you know. I am really very sure about it. Kyoya is definitely in

"Are you going to take place of yuu?" she asked.

"Seriously talking, I really hated the fact of being in this tournament the moment I heard what happened to all the guys there. But now, seems like you have changed that fact. I have no objections towards playing from your side" I smiled.

Mr. Morkel was standing with some more officials. He wasn't wearing his formal clothes now.

"Hello Mr. Morkel! You are looking like a university guy huh?" I greeted.

"Bad joke ginga. I just returned from the wolf canyon all the way alone in this cargo pant and shirt without my helicopters…. How are you?" he replied.

"I am just fine, why were you in wolf canyon?" I asked.

"Something is really bad going there, we found some 15 badly charred human bodies" he said.

"Jesus Christ!" I sighed.

"Did you found out anything more?" I asked.

"Yes. All I could find out near the bodies hinted me of some very fierce monster. The blood was spill all over there and I couldn't link how those people were killed…. I don't believe in fairy tales or Goth stories, but this point towards some vampire like humans someone who is badly insane" he said.

I looked once at her and then turned back my gaze to him.

"So you find any replacement for Yuu?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's ginga" she replied.

We left and sat in the beypark.

"Hey Xeyah! C'mon! I wanted to show you some big thing about you" Sandra said as she popped out her face before me.

We refused to pay any attention to her.

"Ok, look at the big TV my babe" she said.

It was the usual big screen which was the favorite of people around the beypark.

Two brunette girls showed up on the channel.

It seemed Sandra and some journalist.

"So miss Sandra, how did you get this sex tape?" the journalist asked her (in the TV footage).

"I got it from kyoya's room. It's a tape where he is bewitched by the eye candy of everyone's eyes, Xeyah. Kyoya cheated me for her. It's really sick. Kyoya is innocent. She had drugged him. She is such a piece of slut to have done that" Sandra spoke in the video.

"Bitch! What is she talking about Xeyah? Is she out of her mind?" I said in disgust.

I looked at her (Xeyah). She was standing motionless with her eyes closed.

No one was yet aware that me and her, both were present at the park.

Their eyes were on the screen.

"Xeyah is a good girl, she would never do that" a kid screamed.

Then, the video shifted to the scene of a room.

It was her and kyoya making love.

I put my eyes down.

"I think we should go" I spoke to her.

She was sting on her knees with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come! " I said and we walked out of the bey park.

"Hey bitch? Where are you going? Answer Sandra!" two girls screamed at our back.

"How much would you take for a night? I fuck girls" another girl screamed.

"She is so bad, so bad" a kid said as he ran away from us.

"What a cute face and what and inner side" people said.

"Hey baby, you can give an awesome blowjob, why don't you give me one?" a guy asked as he held her wrist from behind.

As I was about to punch that guy, she stopped my hand.

We walked down towards our hotel.

Their rebukes continued till the time we entered our rooms.

_(Note: when Xeyah and ginga left the beypark, this was the conversation that took place between Sandra and someone she was talking on the phone. It was none other than Eric._

_Eric: job done?_

_Sandra: yes. Just wait and watch how the emotional support of everyone passes to me._

_Eric: I don't care. Just make sure you succeed in breaking her down completely. Send her all the tapes of your sex sessions with kyoya. I want her to get completely sick. This should leave her morally dead._

_Sandra: count on me. It would be the dirtiest of all the games you, I or anyone else had played. She would be ours!)_

Search me as XEYAH ZEYKEBSVER on facebook. I am the only one with this name on fb, so you would get me. I would accept you!

Reviews pls


	29. Chapter 29: broken!

Chapter 29: broken !

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

GINKA'S POV:

"I know it's very very hard for you, but I can't stand you crying so badly… please … I can't stand your tears…." I said as we walked down the road towards the woods.

"Talk!" I said trying to break her wordly silence.

"Let me remain here, I want some time with myself… I would make sure that I would see you at midnight again" she finally spoke and turned her face towards the river next to us.

"Yes, and I will make sure I get answers to some very important questions from him and from everyone" I said and kissed her cheeks. The next moment, I walked out of the area and headed back towards the city side.

I finally reached alenrodge. The first person I had to see was kyoya. I walked into his Face Hunters warehouse. They had disbanded but it was the place kyoya always turned up for when he was alone or disheartened. Since the tape featured him aswell, I expected him to be there. Because if he lingers around near the people, he would have the media to face and his fans too.

"Kyoya! Are you there?" I screamed as I stepped inside that dusty warehouse.

"He is not here, he is at the Glamour nightclub" a voice spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked as a cloaked figure came with the face hidden in the hoods.

"Ryuga!" my mouth was left open as it turned out to be him. He took his cloak off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I was looking here for kyoya just like you, but then someone informed me from the dark nebula castle that he is in that nightclub" he replied and showed signs of displeasure when he spoke.

The exposing of the tape had affected Ryuga since it ruined Xeyah. And this definitely proves how madly he was in love with her. Another evidence.

"Are you sure he is there?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes" he replied.

"Shit!" I said. That nightclub is a famous porn making site, stripping prostitutes and everything wanted by the sex maniacs.

"And why were you searching for him?" I asked as we both walked out of the warehouse.

"I seek some answers" he replied and walked ahead. We finally reached the nightclub.

"Jesus!" I sighed as I found the orgies going on there before me.

Ryuga walked into the party and then headed downstairs.

"Kyoya?" Ryuga murmured as in disgust as he opened the room of the underground party hall.

Kyoya was standing shirtless wearing black pants.

I found Sandra clinging on him with 3 nude girls.

Kyoya was kissing their breasts.

"I am going back. There is nothing that would surface out of this talk. Talking to him would be wasting time; he seems to be not bothered by what has happened" I told Ryuga.

"Hey gingkaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Kyoya screamed.

"He is drunk, what has happened to him?" I said.

"Come here gingka, enjoy here mate, look, Sandra's friend Rachel is looking for some guy to play with…." Kyoya said. A brunette dressed in just a panty, walked towards me.

"Come on" kyoya said with his smirk.

"Are you mourning over that slut named Xeyah huh?" kyoya said and smirked. It was the dirtiest of the smirks I had seen in my life.

The word slut burnt my blood. Kyoya had crossed all the limits and at such a time, I didn't expect him to be here at all. With no patience, I walked upto him and punched his ribs.

"You are a dog kyoya" I said.

He crashed to the place where the dj was playing some electro pop music.

He wiped the blood from his shoulder and punched me next.

I crashed on the floor. Ryuga pushed him and pinned him to the wall with his hands pressing kyoya's neck.

"Why did you do that kyoya? Why did you do that to her?" Ryuga asked.

"I have no reason to answer you" he replied and pushed Ryuga back violently. He picked his shirt and walked out of the club.

Something was wrong with him. He was depressed and he was trying to get rid of it. He was broken because of what had happened. I followed Ryuga towards the exit. Kyoya was sat in his M-benz and he drove away.

" I know where he is going" Ryuga said.

(Glad I have finally uploaded it, straight before my exams... leave reviews

Keep me writing on facebook… my name is Xeyah Zeykebsver… I am the only one with this name so I hope you won't have any problem in finding me!)


	30. Chapter 30: syringes

Chapter 30: the syringes!

And here are the real life people for them... i mean a movie cast: well guys you got to Google these guys and then to get a better picture if you want, just think them and make their hairstyles and dresses like they are that of the characters (with their ages)

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Tala Valkov: Sebastian andrieu (20)

Brandon: josh Hartnett (23)

Eric Sebastian Worthington: Chris pine (22)

Lord Byron: the real poet Lord Byron (28)

MY POV: (XEYAH'S POV)

I was sitting on the rock, still, silent and in regret.

My face was buried on my thighs.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was kai. He sat next to me. I refused to look in his eyes. The culpability, the guilt was killing me.

He placed a photograph on my lap along with a letter.

He left me without a single word. And that killed me more.

The letter was as follows:

_To the one whom I had always loved,_

_Your virtue is too moral and that is why I know you won't betray me ever. Our paradise is lost and we hoped to find just another patch of it. You have suffered and I have just myself to blame for it. I wish now, that I had never fallen for you. Forgive me, for everything!_

_-KAI_

This short letter was enough to make me understand that he was leaving me forever. I rushed towards the path which he used to walk out a few moments before. He won't be far. I could still catch upto him and stop him. There was still a paradise. The photograph and the letter slipped off my lap as I had rushed towards the direction and fell on the ground.

KYOYA'S POV:

My car finally reached the point of the road where I knew was the path of the clearing.

I picked the black diary in my hand. It was the diary of Tala Valkov!

I finally reached the clearing. No one was there except for the ominous silence surrounding the dreadful place.

Brandon had remarked of a rock which she used to sit upon when she was alone. The rock was there but, nothing except a white paper was there.

I took hold of the paper and read it.

_To the one whom I had always loved,_

_Your virtue is too moral and that is why I know you won't betray me ever. Our paradise is lost and we hoped to find just another patch of it. You have suffered and I have just myself to blame for it. I wish now, that I had never fallen for you. Forgive me, for everything!_

_-KAI_

My heart thumped hard as I came across the words FALLEN FOR YOU. Next to where to letter was lying, was also a photograph. My knees gave up as my eyes realized what it was about. In the picture was she, kissing him.

I tore the photo and the letter in disgust.

Minutes later, my cell phone rang up.

"Brandon?" I asked.

"yes, where are you?" Brandon asked.

"I am in…. in.. I am on the road… way back home" I replied/lied.

"Something is wrong to the WBBA… even after such a bad turnout of the first stage of the battle fatale tournament; they are going to keep the second stage battles tomorrow… " he said.

"What? Is this decision by Mr. Morkel?" I asked.

"No, Mr. Morkel said, it's by someone un-named!" he said.

" i am coming" I said.

" are you drunk?" he asked.

"i… no.. I didn't… I am coming back… wait for me…" I said.

I didn't wait for him to ask me anything more, and I cut off the line.

MY POV: (XEYAH'S POV)

(Note: Xeyah is asleep on the forest floor and the following narration is of the things which she is dreaming of)

I was in the same forest, searching him. I couldn't find him anywhere.

I was now near a hill on the top of which was a castle.

It began to rain and I had no option but to reach that castle.

The forest was growing thick as I was walking towards the castle.

Finally I reached the castle.

If I had to describe it in a word, it was the darker, black version of the German

Neuschwanstein Castle (the most beautiful castle according to me).

I opened the door.

It was dark except for a few candles that were lit at equal distances from each other.

As I crossed the fist hall, I entered another hall. And to my surprise, there were a huge number of people dressed like Europeans of the nineteenth century ready for the ball dance.

Out of the people a man cleared his way and he bent on his knee. Each single moment passing by was so mystical.

"I am Lord Byron, my lady" he said.

He took my hand and walked me into another hall.

We entered into a room and as he kissed my lips, the whole place changed into a snowy area. I knew the place. It was that same cave. The difference was that it was covered in snow. It was the cave where I was ravished.

I found myself stained in blood, the same way I had been lying months ago after being raped by them. The snow beneath me was red and the walls of the cave were red too. It seemed that those things had repeated themselves again. Even the magnitude of the pain was same too.

"I have some for you" I heard a voice. It was kai and he was standing a few yards away from me dressed in his usual clothes though his purple shirt was ripped and his white cape-ish scarf missing. He walked upto me and pulled me by my hair.

"You have betrayed me" he said.

"No I did not" I said as I whimpered.

But then he moved two steps back and then the face changed. It turned out to be Eric.

And then with another blow he took me more deep inside the cave.

(GINKA'S POV: )

" why is she groaning?" I questioned myself. Ryuga took notice of it.

"She is dreaming perhaps, that's it" he replied and then I carried her into the car we had stolen from the club parking lot.

We finally stopped at the dark nebula headquarter since it was the nearest of all places we knew.

Ryuga carried her on his shoulders straight to the room which used to be her room when she used to work for them.

" do you want me to leave Ryuga?" I asked.

"yes, I have received a word from doji about tomorrow's second stage faceoff" I informed him.

"What the fuck is that? Are they in a mental asylum unaware of what has happened to the rest of the bladers?" I asked.

Ryuga didn't reply to anything. He left me at the exit. I walked out to my apartment near the b-pit store.

MY POV:

I was in a closed room that seemed familiar but it was blurred before my eyes.

The pain and my groaning dint cease to stop. Suddenly a hand held my hand tightly around my forearm. And then, the blurred face injected something in my wrist veins using a syringe.

(The next part, I will reveal who the syringe guy is and what is the DIARY OF TALA VALKOV all about! Leave reviews and thanks again for being so patient")


	31. Chapter 31 : 5 lovemaking nights:the 1st

Chapter 31: 5 lovemaking nights: the first

And here are the real life people for them... i mean a movie cast: well guys you got to Google these guys and then to get a better picture if you want, just think them and make their hairstyles and dresses like they are that of the characters (with their ages)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Doji: James Franco (25)

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya (19)

RYUGA'S POV:

I was standing on the dark nebula terrace alone facing at the city before us.

It had been two hours that I was standing there with my purple aura radiating from my body.

I knew what was already going to happen in the second stage battles tomorrow.

Someone would die as Doji had predicted. It would be either someone from us or someone from them.

It was strange why Damian hart, Jack and Zeo were skipped and three new were taken against them.

And it was not made official who they were.

I walked down the stairs and finally reached for my room.

I reached on the floor level where my room was.

"I am done Ryuga….. But you got to come to the isolation chamber in the underground bunkers…" reiji said with his smirk flashing on his lips in the same cunning fashion.

I walked after towards the bunkers minutes after he left in the opposite direction.

When I was finally in the bunker, Doji led me to a bright white lighted glass room.

The place was ice-cold.

"Why are we supposed to be here with these idiots?" I asked pointing towards 4 scientists standing opposite us.

"So there they are" ,Doji smirked as reiji entered in the chamber with her. He was not holding Xeyah, though it was someone else. As soon as the face of that guy flashed, it took me no more time to recognize that it was Eric.

He was holding her tightly in her arms. For a moment it felt like he wanted to suffocate her to death.

"So can I take her now" Eric asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry Eric?" Doji asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Doji waited for a while and then he continued "we have injected the venom in her that will kill all the pieces of the SPIRITUAL PARTICLE CELLS that had kept her alive for so long even after facing the extremes of violence at the hands of those four vampires. These researchers have succeeded to find out the reason why she survived that violence. Tomorrow at the battle fatale tournament's second stage faceoff, she would be made to face all the five of the team by us on the part of one-on-five battle. That time, the powers would suck all her energies, the aura powers within her and that thing which had been protecting her. No one would be able to help her because the rules of this battle would force the rest bladers from her team to be confined inside a strong energy wall. Moreover what do you think would come to help her, Kyoya? No. and you know why he won't. Tsubasa and Gingka and Kai? We have made arrangements for them. Brandon? That pilot? Nope. He won't even survive the first shockwave energy shield of the wall. And we won't face any anger coming from the crowd. They are already outraged by that tape. After that, one of the three new guys would bite her being a vampire and thus we will bring her near death. And what happens next after that would be a surprise for you".

"Whatever your plan is, make sure you bring her to me alive" Eric said and then he left.

Doji had made all his plans not to kill her but to kill himself. Tomorrow, there would be a death and that would be him.

I walked away outside from the bunker.

_(NOTE: after Ryuga left, this is what happened inside the bunker,_

_Doji: is the drug ready?_

_Scientist 1: yes sir, when is it to be injected inside Ryuga?_

_Doji: he keeps l-drago on disk which suspends his bey in air. Hack the system and when Ryuga arrives there to check it, send one of our prostitutes into his room. She will do the rest of the job._

_Scientist 1: that will happen sir._

…_end__….._

RYUGA'S POV CONITUED…..

(Note: Ryuga returns from the room where l-drago was kept after a false alarm)

I took off my cape and my jacket. My headband was already off from my head along with my handband.

I lay on my couch.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get a sleep? I have heard you are nocturnal" a girl said as she stepped out from MY room along with an anal bead.

"You have an amazing sex toy collection" she said.

"Oh really?" I smiled as she came and sat on my lap.

I kissed her. _(Note: during this kiss she injects the drug inside Ryuga, making the partially extinguished hearth of Ryuga's desires, evil side return back again)_

After two hours of love making, she left my room.

I eased my back on my bed. I can fuck all bitches I want, I have fucked some hundreds, but isn't it said right that what you want the most, is the toughest to conquest. Yes, I couldn't have her. Xeyah. Can one ravish someone he loves? That's what my state is.

_(Note: big smirks on Ryuga's face) _

"Ryuga?" I heard a low voice.

"She is still here!" I thought and walked out into the drawing room hoping to find the bitch I had fucked this night.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"Mr. Doji has asked you to go to the room where some girl named Xeyah is supposed to be staying in" she said and left.

For a moment I thought of putting my cape and jacket back.

But that would be formal though.

I put up a brown shirt on the black jeans. My hairs were tousled up.

I entered her chamber.

The lights were turned off automatically as I entered in.

When the lights were turned on, I found myself inside her room. The lights suddenly went pale.

She was on the floor wearing the same clothes which she was wearing since today. Though they were ripped from a few edges since the time we found her in the forest clearing.

"Hey?" I caressed her cheeks with the word.

She was breathing heavily. Her moans were loud and they were getting louder and louder.

I brought her face closer to mine and I pressed my lips against her's.

My hands ambled on her breasts after I made her topless.

The fathomless ecstasy of pain and lust had begun and there was no stopping.

_(I am working on TALA VALOV'S DIARY and so I couldn't upload what I had said. Next chapter would be CHAPTER 32: DEAD END….. )_

_And for this one, you can leave reviews!_

_You can add me on facebook… my name is XEYAH ZEYKEBSVER… I am the only one with this name so you will find me easily..moreover even if you type only Xeyah, you will find me because there is no one else with my name!_


	32. Chapter 32 : dead end

Chapter 32: Dead End

Kyoya: Hayami mokomichi + Christiano Ronaldo (though i dont like him... but his face cut suits that of kyoya and he has got the perfect skin colour that kyoya has) (19)

Ginka hagane: ryo nishikido (19)

Kai hiwatari: Yamashita tomohisa + Billie Joe Armstrong's facial features( nose and eyes and the crazy sexy hair) (20)

Brooklyn masfield: gaku shindo (20)

Ryuuga: Jun matsumoto + Christiano Ronaldo (coz of his hair and skin colour again) (20)

Tala Valkov: Sebastian andrieu (20)

Doji: James Franco (25)

Reiji mizuchi: hiroki narimiya (19)

Tsubasa: oguri shun + Hayami mokomichi+ kazuya kamenashi (19)

Brandon: josh Hartnett (23)

_(Note: in a review to chapter 31, I was asked what the SPIRITUAL PARTICLE CELL is. Spiritual means anything related to soul. You know what a particle is. Cell here refers to nothing but a small enclosure or structure where something is kept as a prisoner. Actually these cells are so small that I gave them the name of particles. In them, the evil part of one's soul is captured. These cells are nothing but made of emotional shields of positive vehemence. In the story, Xeyah is able to survive the post-rape trauma that was enough to engulf her towards a possible consequence that led to the state in which Tala and the rest were now. Though it's not easier to break through this cell shield, it relies much on the person itself. Once someone loses his might and will, there is nothing that can stop these cells from breaking apart and making the victim an invincible evil. That's it)_

KYOYA'S POV:

It was morning.

I was in an anteroom outside the dressing room given to our team. Ginka was sitting alone with Tsubasa and Brandon was next to me. we were waiting for Kai and her.

"Xeyah!" Tsubasa sighed.

As we turned our head out towards the exit, we saw Xeyah entering our anteroom alone. She seemed weary.

I hated her.

She had ruined me.

She had tried to ruin me.

She sat next to Ginka and kept her head on his shoulder.

"Are you fine?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I have a very bad feeling about today .Just come inside once", she said and took him inside the dressing room.

GINKA'S POV:

"What happened?" I asked her as she burst into tears. As I tried to hug her, she pushed my hands off from her back and gave a groan.

As I tried to take her top off to see her spine, she resisted.

"What has happened?" I asked her. And in a huff, I forcefully turned her back and took her top off.

And my body went numb over the picture of her body. I sulked. They were whip marks and slits. And then, on her neck, there were marks too.

"I won't leave Ryuga!" I said and banged my fist at the door.

"It's not him. Something is controlling my dreams. These marks were not inflicted by someone in real. They happened in my dreams. It's some guy and the face is blurred. I don't know him and I fail to recognize him. Theses marks are all over my body. And you have no imagination how it went on this night. I kept on screaming but that person didn't stop. And kai has left me. My little patch of paradise is lost too. Salvage me please. I cannot look towards anyone for help. I want him back" she said with her endless tears rolling down continuously like a brook.

"He left you because he never loved you." I told her.

"No, he loves me more than I.…. Oh! I love him so much Ginka" she said.

I couldn't stand her but I had to sulk.

"Why kyoya?" I damned him for all the shit he had done for mere fun.

"I will kill myself if he leaves me" she murmured.

"It's time for us to step inside the stadium" Brandon said as he entered inside.

We stepped inside the stadium.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" I asked her.

"We don't have kai, we are already an incomplete team, and I can't leave you now" she replied.

On the big screen was doji's face flashing with the usual smirk.

"Good morning everyone, as you all know we are present here for the second stage battle, I won't take much of your time to introduce with today's battle. Here, we have our surviving teams. It will be a five-on-one battle….. A team will take on one member of the opponent team. The condition is that, if the team fails to kill the one blader fighting against them, they will be out of the tournament and the left out team will face the degree 3 battles in the finals….the opponent of that team would be none other but 7 bladers who are the reincarnation of 7 prime slaves of Hades. Since their near presence kills humans, it will be impossible for the bladers to survive" Doji explained.

"It's not a tournament, its open killing of the ones participating. What the fuck has happened to the WBBA?" a fan screamed.

Doji smirked and replied

"You want to know why the WBBA is allowing this? It's because they can't do anything…. Time has come to tell you the truth. You all are in danger. An extreme danger. And that danger is coming from none other than these 7 bladers who are mutants; in your language we call them, the zombie-vampires. Since they were born soulless and heartless, they were overcome by the diabolic spirits of those 7 prime servants of Hades. They feed on blood and souls, and thus they got this name. You cannot run away from them." He explained and laughed mercilessly.

Suddenly Doji fell on his knees and finally he collapsed on the ground. Everyone's jaw dropped at the scream.

Blood was seen on his back. It was a dagger stuck there. Doji was dead.

A male dressed in a black cloak and red long hair took the dagger from his back and he licked the blood. He walked off from the room, the screen focus then switched towards the place where we all were standing.

Some minutes later, 7 males dressed in long black cloaks with long red hair jumped from the top of the stadium's big projection screen. One of them was the same guy who had killed Doji. He was at the centre. They all were smirking. Their eyes were red.

No one moved out of the stadium. They sat still and numb on their seats as if overcome by fear and the startling atmosphere created by them. The sky was raining heavily like never before.

I remember the incident Mr. Morkel had told me about those charred bodies.

And now I understand who was possibly behind them.

"Pre-shows over! Now bring upon that battle?" the one standing in the centre said.

After a long pause.

"So the blader who wants to step out, may come out now, the five of the left team will step out thereafter" the one next to the centre one said.

With no warning, Xeyah walked towards the centre.

"Stopppp!" Tsubasa screamed.

"Just let me do this, I can't be killed. And I would rather be killed than to be blamed for manslaughter... " she said.

"Stop the shit and come back" I screamed.

MY POV: (XEYAH'S POV)

"There is no stopping now, … this is just for you Kai…. I will keep my promise….. If I die, I will die just in your arms!" I said to myself sensing upon that the new three members in Ryuga's team were Kai, Brooklyn and Tala himself.

(_Note: plot twist? Kai, Brooklyn, Tala on Ryuga's side? The whole mystery behind this sentence is to be set in Tala's diary. Some of you are the ones who don't know about the old bey series. It's for them. Kai, Brooklyn, Tala, Kane are characters from the old beyblade series. You can Google them)_

Ryuga, Reiji, Kai, Brooklyn and Tala stepped out and they stood opposite to me.

Ginka rushed towards me but he was stopped by Brandon and Kyoya.

"Let her go" Kyoya said with a stern look and a serious determination.

"

_(Now you got to wait for the next chapter… I want you to keep guessing about this mystery for a while…. The next chapter is the CHAPTER 33: 5 LOVEMAKING NIGHTS: THE SECOND…. Followed by the much awaited part of TALA VALKOV'S DIARY which will constitute the chapter 34: THE MISSIVES: TALA VALKOV'S DIARY!)_

_Names, and much information about those 7 bladers will be given at the beginning of the next chapter)_

_And for this one, you can leave reviews!_

_You can add me on facebook… my name is XEYAH ZEYKEBSVER… I am the only one with this name so you will find me easily..moreover even if you type only Xeyah, you will find me because there is no one else with my name!_


	33. Chapter 33:5 lovemaking nights:the 2nd

CHAPTER 33: 5 lovemaking nights: the second

MY POV: (XEYAH'S POV)

"There is no stopping now … this is just for you Kai…. I will keep my promise….. If I die, I will die just in your arms!" I said to myself sensing upon that the new three members in Ryuga's team were Kai, Brooklyn and Tala himself.

Ryuga, Reiji, Kai, Brooklyn and Tala stepped out and they stood opposite to me.

Ginka rushed towards me but he was stopped by Brandon and Kyoya.

"Let her go" Kyoya said with a stern look and a serious determination.

"We finally have the cub coming to the death-hole!" Reiji said.

From the ground, a yellow light wall formed around Tsubasa, kyoya, ginga and Brandon.

Gingka rushed towards the wall but with a force he was pushed back and half of his energy was sucked by the radiations of the wall.

I looked at Ryuga, and then at Brooklyn. As my eyes fell upon him, a strange feeling came over my thoughts. I began to have the flashbacks of the dream again. The dream I just had this night. And the face of my ravisher began to get clear.

"Brooklyn!" I sighed and took a heavy breath. It was indeed Brooklyn. His orange-red hair and those bluish-green eyes were the sane evidence.

I looked at Tala, I hoped he would look at me back just like how lecherously the rest were looking, but he stole away glances.

I didn't look at Kai or Reiji. I took out my bey.

Without any further delay, I launched my bey. They launched their beys too.

Second 1

Second 2

Second 3

Second 4

Within 4 seconds, my beyblade burst into fragments. As it landed on the ground, just the tip and some of the left out top was spinning.

I realized what was possibly behind this. And I remembered now everything. Before Ryuga and I had made love, I was taken to doji's underground bunker. And before that someone had come to my room that made me unconscious. If it was Reiji , he would have bitten me.

The flashbacks again haunted me now.

Scenes of reiji and Eric coming to my room filled up my mind. They had some syringes and then reiji had injected something in my blood using that. They took me to some other room, where there was a beydish. As soon as I had launched my bey, I had fainted. He kept on attacking it and in the end, it was shattered into pieces. The next moment Reiji and Eric bit me creating a fusion of venom that was enough to end my body particle cellars.

"Your demise has begun!" reiji said.

"I will never be killed" I said. A black aura began to surround me.

"Let's begin the frenzy" Ryuga smirked with his words.

The left over top part of my bey began to melt like wax; a whirl like flow followed this melting. The whirl continued. The black aura began to whirl inside it just like a blackhole sucking the light nearby. But then, there was a huge explosion, the whirl from my bey became gigantic and it began to swallow my energies. I collapsed on the ground.

KYOYA'S POV:

She had collapsed on the ground.

"Kyoya! We can't get her killed…" Tsubasa said.

"We can just wait" I replied.

"If you are not going to intercede, I am going to" Brandon said and he walked towards the radiation wall. (By radiation, I mean light).

"Brandon! No!" I screamed.

Brandon touched the wall and he was pushed back with a force stronger than before.

He walked towards the wall again and this time he crashed straight into another side of the wall. He crashed on the floor next.

Tsubasa and I rushed towards him.

Brandon was unconscious.

"Kyoya, we will have to break this wall…" Tsubasa pleaded.

I began to look at the place where they were fighting her.

MY POV:

I was in a comatose state. I had passed out. Exhausted.

"You cannot take her life without bringing demise to us first." someone said.

I looked in the direction of the voice with my pitiful eyes.

"Julian!" I sighed.

(Note-Julian is Julian Konzern, i.e. the guy whom I used to call Julius Caesar in the previous chapters. That time I didn't knew that the English name was this. So I used to use the original name from the Japanese anime, i.e. Julius Caesar. )

"Konzern" Ryuga smirked.

"And he is not alone…" Faust said as he emerged from the mist caused due to rains.

Wells (aka Wales from the real beyblade series) walked along with him.

"Don't put yourself into this" I snarled at them.

"Wells, Faust….. You know what we have to do!" Julian said.

JULIAN'S POV:

I looked at her and then with an ominous silence, we launched our beys.

Kai's black dranzer, Tala's white wolf, Brooklyn's Zeus, Ryuga's Dragon and Reiji's Gorgon Medusa (The Gorgons were terrifying, dragonlike creatures, covered with golden scales and having snakes for hair) had covered the skies, using her bey to form the whirling suction.

We had to pull the bey out first.

Gravitational force is the force which works in the case of a blackhole creating suction so strong that not even light can escape.

If I could generate a whirl stronger than this suction, it won't be difficult to disturb the gravitational fields of her bey's suction.

I looked at Faust and wells.

All of their five beys were in the centre forming pentagonal points with her bey suspended in air and the top pointing at her.

Since their beys were working under her wrecked bey, if Faust and wells succeed in making revolutions around her bey by running on the suction waves, it would weaken the gravitational field.

At that point, it would disturb the spinning tip of her bey causing it to spin in any direction. After causing instability of her bey, I could create a strong suction with Perseus by suspending it just below her bey.

That would end the bonds of their beys with her bey. Atleast that would make us take her out of the battle.

(AFTER AN HOUR)

KYOYA'S POV:

"Yes, yes" they are making it happen. Julian finally ended the suction.

"But not without a sacrifice" I replied as I saw him, Wells and Faust collapse on the ground in a comatose state. Since an hour they had been fighting off an endless-looking struggle.

Her bey was on the verge of stopping as it was buried straight in the dish surface.

"Do you think the game is over?" reiji smirked.

The faces of all of those five turned to leering faces.

"Run" Julian told her.

"I can't lose anyone of you" she howled.

"Run away" he told her again. He closed his eyes thereafter.

"Even if your bey is pinned to the surface it is still spinning, and to the point it won't stop, you are going nowhere" reiji said.

For a moment I thought Julian will win this, but he couldn't.

There is no other choice. If I didn't intercede soon, I will witness something which will make me never forgive myself.

I won't lose her, no matter what.

I smirked and then walked towards the radiation wall and passed through it without any resistance. When I was out of the wall barrier, I had myself exhausted. Inspite of all plunges, I finally reached to her.

My clothes were red.

The wall had created numerous slits on my body.

Our fingers met first and then our hands.

We both looked towards the sky at once. As he caressed my cheeks, I leaned over him.

"Dear as remember'd kisses after death,  
>and sweet as those by hopeless fancy feign'd<br>on lips that are for others: deep as love,  
>Deep as first love, and wild with all regret;<br>O Death in Life, the days that are no more

I remain yours….." i said.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
>My love as deep; the more I give to thee,<br>The more I have, for both are infinite" she replied.

My lips crushed hers.

"Make love to me….. Now" she said.

I kissed her nape.

I bent on my knees and then kissed her labia.

_You can add me on facebook. I am XEYAH ZEYKEBSVER._


	34. Chapter 34: Gore blood

Chapter 34: Gore Blood

TSUBASA'S POV:

So this was it. They made their confession finally. I wished it had happened days earlier.

As they were making love to each other, a dark aural force was draining their energies and was getting transferred to her bey. And then in a sudden explosion, the wrecked bey burst too and turned into microscopic fragments.

MY POV:

It would have been a long time since we had began it. It was still raining with the same hefty and dense fashion.

Kyoya rose from the ground along with me. he was shirtless and I was semi nude. Our bodies were bloody.

"This is you end"- reiji said.

"I have pledged you to protect till my death, let it take what it would"- kyoya said and he launched Leone.

I just stared him.

Though he was at a level where any further attempt would kill him, he was still taking attacks.

I love him.

I love him so much.

And he loved me more than I did.

His body had given up but he didn't want to.

I knew he won't be able to win, though his desire to avenge and protect me was much stronger than their desire to finish me, kyoya still won't win.

I cannot let him suffer because of me.

My guilty conscience too toll over me.

I cannot get him killed.

"I won't leave you for any further life" kai screamed. And in the next few moments, his Black Dranzer pierced through Leone's chest and then it buried Leone deep into the underworld.

Then his Black Dranzer returned heading towards Kyoya.

Kyoya embraced me and then pushed me away from him.

After the soul of Black Dranzer pierced through him, it flew away and disappeared.

Kyoya fell on his knees as he dropped unconscious.

Dropped unconscious?

But he wasn't breathing.

I gasped.

"No, noooooo" I screamed as I began to pull my hair.

I didn't had time to think more of.

I rushed towards him.

"I won't let you go away so easily… I have no one without you" I whimpered.

He was not breathing. And my palms, which were on his chest, didn't feel his heartbeat either.

I walked towards those 5.

As I reached Kai, I took out a silver stake hanging in his jacket.

He didn't stop me. I moved some steps back.

Long time ago, I had heard that cutting your veins is the least painfull, yet painful way to go.

I stabbed the stake in my wrist and fainted.

KAI'S POV:

My heart pounded as I felt her life coming to her end atlast.

Though I knew this was to be the outcome, I denied accepting it!

The rains slowed down, but it was raining red.

I wanted to hold her.

GINKGA'S POV:

Reiji and Ryuga walked out. Brooklyn and Tala faded away and so as for those 7 slaves.

The radiation wall binding us disappeared soon after them.

I had no strength to walk.

They were both dead.

Brandon rushed towards them.

He carried her to the place where Kyoya was lying still.

Brandon was not crying but his eyes were so red that for a moment I thought, they will burst.

"Open your goddamned eyes Kyoya…. I am yet to see you both wed… open up" Brandon said.

"Stop it Brandon…. They are dead" Tsubasa screamed.

Brandon buried his head in the ground.

"kyoya is not dead" Faust said as he walked towards us. He was bleeding from his chest.

We gathered Julian and Wells who were still unconscious.

"He is transforming, but he is not dead" he said.

With his injured hand, he pointed towards Kyoya's mouth.

"His canines", he said.

Brandon raised his lips.

Indeed. They were not canines anymore. They were fangs.

_You can add me on facebook. I am XEYAH can leave reviews for this one /_


	35. Chapter 35 : Necropolis

Chapter 35 - Necropolis

MY POV:

The small glass cabin, which stood on one of the hills, is bathing in the gentle rain that is pacifying its thirst, and the same way, you will pacify mine. A leer on my lips, a smirk on yours is narrating a rage, as we both stand outside this cabin my feet make me walk towards you in the subtle clandestine fashion that you have always liked. The red-violet night sky above us has turned milky due to the mist and clouds as if it's trying to hide even the slightest streaks of the moonbeams coming from the heavens. Upon reaching to you, I raise my heels with my hands finding their way around your spine. My lips near yours and as my eyes close to feel that warmth, a howling, pierces the deadly silence breaking the kiss that we were both going to have. A few more howls follow the first one. They came from a distance, from the hilltop moors. Your smirk gets replaced by a smile and then after you bringing your tongue closer to my ear, you whisper "Listen to them, those wolves, they are the children of the night, hear the sweet music they make".

You push me away by my navel and the ushering your steps away from me; you begin to walk towards the cabin door. You tear down the lovenote I gave you some time ago; the note had a poem by Percy Bysshe Shelley, named "LOVE'S PHILOSOPHY"

Upon realizing your rejection, my eyes get wet. My tears roll down my cheeks along with the raindrops that had been rolling down my face persistently.

My body, longs for you, only you.

My wet eyelashes force themselves to meet their counterparts and therein my eyes close. As I collapse on my knees and the on the ground, you watch me with pleasure. I make an effort to crawl towards you, but something stops me. This something was an urge that came from deep inside my heart. It's an urge that warning me against you, telling me not to get tempted by your virility. But my lust is too strong to resist this attraction towards your severe hatred for me. I crawl on my hands and shin towards you that puts an end to all the inner conflicts I had been fighting with. You grab my wet hair with force and then drag my face closer to yours. You pin me to the cabin door, and sooner, your lips crush mine, in a way that was not far from violence. As we continue, you open the door and with your hands still tight around my waist, you take me inside the cabin.

Our bodies part and you close the door locking us both in, alone. The cabin is empty except for two broken black pots. As my eyes are still looking at those broken pots, I feel your palm covering my right breast. I turn myself towards you. You sulk as I look into your eyes. You tell me "I will always hate you". To hide my dejection, I turn my face away from your gaze and I walk towards the door to leave. Your hand grabs my wrist and you gently pull me towards you. Then you begin to kiss the skin near my left earlobe. Your lips trace their way down to my throat and then they find my nape. As you do so, I embrace you tightly begging you to stop this wild frenzy. My heart gives a growl followed by some more. These tokens tell me that there is no escape from the ecstasy that will follow this embracement.

You place your hands on my shoulder trying to push me away but this makes me tighten my grip around you more. I bury my face in your chest.

"I love you" was my reply to your earlier words where you expressed your loathing for me.

My eyes get teary. You force my hands off around you. Pulling my hair tightly, harder, you push me away from you again. As I try to embrace you one more time, you push me away from you again. You throw me on the floor. I land on my face side with the broken pieces of that glass pot bruising, slitting some parts of my neck and shoulders. As the slits begin to bleed, you walk towards me. Placing your knees next to me, you take hold of my neck and then begin to rub your fingers on my bruised skin.

But the bleeding continues.

You press your fingers on my bruised skin in a selfish hope that this will prove to be styptic. As I watch you and feel this wild passionate touch of yours, a queer sense of fear takes toll over me. I push you back in a fit. As I calm down, you cover me with yourself upon realizing that my skin was getting cold. As I begin to lose my consciousness, I feel your lips on the small mole present on the upper mole of my right breast, and your thumb on my clitoris…..

"Tala" I breath gently. It was just a fantasy. I look out of the window, the moonlight puts me back to sleep.


End file.
